Hold On
by chocoholicteen
Summary: *ON HIATUS* What if Harry saw what we read in the seventh book? What if he has the power to change the outcome? What if he knows he will die? Can he still fulfil his mission from Dumbledore? And is it too late? *SUPER HARRY*H/G* Starts 7th book
1. Nightmares and Mornings

UPDATED

Hey just a quick note!

I will be going back through an improving some of the chapters. I think I really didn't portray Ginny well in the beginning and it's be bugging me to fix it for a while. So you won't need to re-read if you don't want, but hopefully it'll make more sense and be more in-character.

Thanks Guys!

Chocs ;)

Nightmares and Mornings

Harry turned slowly to face Sirius, a lopsided smile still on his face. In a green flash he crumpled to the floor. Harry couldn't tear his eyes away from the nightmare, couldn't wake up. He was trapped. He felt himself turn again, and Dumbledore stood before him, a kind twinkle in his eyes and a smile tugging at his face. Harry pointed his wand at him, and he too crumpled…

Hermione appeared in front of him.

"No, please, not her."

Harry begged, yet his pleads fell on false ears as grief ripped through him as his friend met the same fate.

Ron gave him a triumphant grin, that would be seen after beating someone at wizard chess, or winning a Quidditch.

"Take me instead, he doesn't know anything, I'll tell you anything, just don't hurt him." Harry raised his voice, but his body wasn't his own, he raised his wand, muttered the spell, and his best friend lay dead.

Harry knew who was next before he turned to her as the same nightmare had plagued him for weeks.

"I'll do anything!" He heard himself shout, yet the dream progressed as if no interruption was made.

Her beautiful face was in front of him, so close he could count the freckled on her nose, smell her flowery shampoo and gaze into the depths of her chocolate eyes. A sweet smile filled her face.

"Not Ginny, take me, DAMN IT, TAKE ME INSTEAD! PLEASE! I'LL DO ANYTHING! ANYTHING!-"

He raised he wand, and it hovered over her heart.

"NO!"

"HARRY WAKE UP!"

Harry finally wrenched himself from the nightmare to see a pair of chocolate brown eyes staring back at him.

"Ginny…" He heard himself whisper. "You're alright."

He hugged her fiercely, willing the images to leave him. Knowing she was alright, he started to calm down.

His face was wet from the few tears that had spilled, and his pyjamas clung to him. Suddenly he felt embarrassed, shamed and vulnerable. He pushed Ginny off and sat up, discretely trying to get rid of the tears with the back of his sleeve.

He searched the room to find that he'd woken up everyone in the house. He ran a hand through his raven hair to try and get rid of his shame and felt it helped somehow.

"I'm sorry, you should all go back to sleep. Sorry I woke you up." He apologised. Fred and George mumbled something like "it's fine" and left the room. Mrs Weasley looked like she wanted to say something but Mr Weasley led her knowingly out the room, but not before she thew Harry a motherly glance.

As soon as the door closed Ron, Hermione and Ginny started firing questions at him.

"How long has this been going on?"

"Why didn't you tell us?"

"Are you okay?"

"Um, well this was.. The first time. I didn't want you to worry, and I'm fine." He lied uneasily, but his friends saw through him in a second.

"Yeah right it was the first time! You've had that dream before back at Hogwarts!" Ron exclaimed.

"And you're obviously not fine." Ginny backed up, folding her arms and legs crossly.

"Okay, well I've had it once or twice before but-"

"Since when?" Hermione asked

"What? Well…I don't know-"

"If you've only had it a few times how can you not remember when it started?" Ginny asked.

"Because…" but he faltered after looking at each of their determined faces…There was no use lying to them. So he sighed and ran both his hands through his hair before continuing. "Okay, I've been having that dream on and off the past year or so, the only things that's changed is the people that I kill, no _he _kills, that I can't save…But it's gotten worse since…_his_…Funeral."

Unwilling to say Dumbledore's name, they all understood who he was referring to.

"Harry…We could of helped you-" Ginny started

"No you couldn't." He dismissed then asked the question playing on his mind, "Was I talking in my sleep?"

The others seemed to avert their eyes from him slightly, before he got a vague "You were mumbling a bit." from Ron.

Harry shut his eyes wondering how much they'd really heard. Obviously more than they were letting on. He tried to think back to what he could have said but the more he thought about it the more his memories seemed to slip away from him.

"Just… You go back to bed. I'm sorry I woke you." He said, aiming really at Ginny, knowing how stubborn she was. This was not how he'd imagined spending his first day at the Burrow, but at least Ginny didn't seem to hate him for the break-up. It relieved him to know that they could at least still be friends.

Hermione got up, taking the hint. But Ginny stayed, not convinced. So Harry couldn't resist but taking one of her folded hands and rubbing the back soothingly, "Thank you for worrying about me. I'm okay now…Really." He gave her his most reassuring smile as he realised he really did feel better that they'd all been there to support him. At this she relaxed, smiling back at him.

"Okay. Goodnight Harry." She said, slipping her warm fingers out of Harry's and climbing off the bed. Harry's mind jumped back to when they'd been curled up together under their tree next to lake at Hogwarts, hands entwined. Harry remembered feeling like the warmth radiating from Ginny's palm pulsed up through his fingers, up his arm and warmed his chest on the cold, snowy day. He had to shake his head and flex his fingers slightly as the tingled from the attention. Ginny and Hermione walked quietly out the door, closing it behind them.

Ron looked slightly at a loss what to do as Harry went back to staring at his fingers absent mindedly. He settled for clapping him roughly on the shoulder instead of any mushy words of comfort, wriggling back inside his own bed.

"Ron?" Harry asked

"Yeah?"

"What did you hear?"

"Stuff like, not him or her, take me, please…don't."

"How much did everyone else hear?" Harry said, trying to move more towards his point without Ron realising.

"Well it was just mumbling as you jerked about to be honest."

"Oh...Right." Harry whispered, embarrassed and settled back into his own bed.

She'd heard everything. She knew how vulnerable he really was. Hopefully she hadn't figured out just how much he cared yet, otherwise she'd be hard to resist this Summer. But here he was, talking nonsense again, she wouldn't want him back. Not someone as smart, beautiful, talented and simply wonderful person like her.

Ron turned back over and lay on his side.

"Harry?" Ron asked hesitantly, and Harry got the feeling that this was going to be something important, "You still _like_ Ginny don't you?"

Harry cleared his throat slightly as he stared at the opposite wall. "Uh, yeah sure she's a great friend."

"Right, but...You know what I mean." Ron pressed.

Harry thought about it for a minute, wondering what Ron was on about and starting to get slightly nervous.

"Well I didn't break up with her that long ago and it was a hard choice to make."

Ron paused, "Right..." still not satisfied with the answer.

Harry sighed loudly, "Yes Ron I do still _like_ Ginny." He said.

Ron didn't respond for a while and Harry wondered if he was already asleep - it wouldn't be the first time.

"Well how did you know when you stopped _liking _Ginny and started..._LIKING_ Ginny?"

Ah. This was about Hermione Harry realised, wondering why of all times Ron was asking _now_. Harry guessed it was because it was his first day back and Ron had been thinking about this for a while. Though that still didn't make this any less awkward.

"Um, I dunno Ron. I guess I got unexplainable jealous and um... Started thinking of her in a...'non-friend' way." Harry tried to answer, hoping that Ron would be so obtuse and asking him what he meant, knowing that he was already blushing fiercely as he was reminded of all the times he'd thought about Ginny before he even realised that's what he'd felt.

"Do you think you _like_ someone then, Ron?" Harry asked, referring to Hermione.

"Oh no, of course not" Ron answered too quickly.

Harry settled back down again, thinking the conversation was over.

"You know, Harry, if we ever get out of this…this…war. You can go back to um..._liking_...my sister. You know if you want to. And she wants you to. I just mean- it's okay with me..."

Surprised, Harry felt his heart swell for his best friend. "Ron, that means a lot to me."

"Yeah well...It's been said now." Ron replied uncomfortably.

"Cool." Harry agreed.

Soon Ron's snores filled the room, and Harry had no intention of falling asleep. The nightmare would only come back again. So he decided to go down to the kitchen for a midnight snack, as wasn't unusual by his standards.

He climbed out of his bed and grabbed his jumper to keep him warm before creeping out of the room, wand lighting the way softly.

Harry made his way down the twisted stairs as quietly as he could, cussing slightly as he stepped on the far noisier ones, and jumping over the invisible one -a long story that involved Fred and George's bad experiments. Harry navigated his way around the clutter as best as he could and reached the fridge safely, the light from it blinding him momentarily as he realised that he'd left his glasses upstairs. Looking inside he found a few left over home baked cookies -to which he silently thanked Mrs Wealsley of whom he suspected left them there usually because she knew of his midnight excursions- and a glass of cold milk.

Harry froze with half a cookie in his mouth as he felt someone watching him. He quickly turned to find Ginny blinking back at the light coming from his wand.

"It's only me." She assured as Harry lowered his wand. "Didn't want to go back to sleep?" She asked, sitting down at the table, copper hair swinging behind her. -It had gotten long- Harry noted. He set the plate of cookies down in the middle of the table.

"Not yet." He said, "Do you want some milk?"

"Yeah sure."

Harry set his own glass down and walked back to the cupboard, preferring to do it the non-magical way.

"How come you're up then?" He asked, pouring the milk and passing it over.

"Heard you get up." She answered simply, dunking one of the cookies in the milk and biting into it. She closed her eyes briefly as she munched, a small smile lighting her face at the taste.

"Just like old times." She whispered, giving him a proper smile, which he returned. He reflected back when these exact scenarios had happened last time. Where he'd not wanted to sleep and Ginny would come down and keep him company. By the end of the holiday it'd become a regular occurance instead of a way to bypass nightmares and away from the judgements of the rest of the world. Just him, and Ginny, and whatever overnight snack they found in the fridge, feeding each other and laughing quietly away at their antics, sneaking in glances and kisses here and there. Forgetting themselves and the world around them and just being teenagers.

"How've you been holding up?" She asked, knowing Moody's death was a serious blow not to mention the time spent at the Dursley's.

"I'm fine." He answered predictably, chomping on his own cookie. She gave him a look that he interpreted as 'Really? Is that the best you can do?' and he began to feel slightly uncomfortable. Seeming to sense this, she slid her hand slowly across the table, offering it to him.

"We're all here you know." She assured, seeming to think her statement over, "_I'm_ here." She amended.

Harry gulped, touching the end of his fingers to hers as she reached and held his, and he struggled to keep a smile off his face and failed.

"I know." He replied, looking straight into her eyes for the first time since he'd gotten here. "How are you holding up?"

She shrugged gently and started to trace gentle patterns on his palm. "I'm fine." She teased lightly, imitating him slightly.

He smiled before it dropped off his face, focusing on their hands, both of them seeming to have forgotten their snacks.

"I miss you." He said quietly, refusing himself to look at her face, but at the quiet that descended forced himself to look at her face again. She was smiling softly but her eyes looked sad. She got up from the table and for a minute he feared she was walking away, but instead she walked around to sit next to him. Her flowery scent hitting him as his heart sped up unwillingly. She slowly wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled him into a hug which he returned hesitantly at first before sliding his arms around her waist and hugging her properly. Sighing contently as she whispered in his ear "I miss you too."

They hugged for a while, unable to tear the moment apart as Harry buried his face against her neck.

"I'm sorry." Harry apologised softly, as if too loud a sound would cause her to disappear, "I shouldn't be...I mean we shouldn't-"

"I know. It's okay." She reassured as he pulled back slightly but they stayed in each others arms. They searched each other's faces, each approaching the unknown.

"It's not fair." Harry grumbled, closing his eyes and resting his forehead against hers.

"It's okay. No one's watching us here. We can be...ourselves. You don't have to hide from me." She whispered gently, her breath playing again his face and he sighed.

"But I broke up with you..." Harry ventured, still close.

Ginny hummed softly as they remained for a few minutes quietly and contently. Harry pulled back, rubbing at his eyes.

"I should-We should go to sleep." He said.

"Harry-" She begun, her eyelids lowering as she cupped his face, leaning closer. Their lips met in a slow chaste kiss as Harry's hand wove in her long hair, tilting his head and deepening the kiss. Revelling in the sensations pulsing through his body, before he pulled away quickly and stood up.

"No, i'm sorry, I-I can't." He stuttered as she looked up at him, before nodding slightly and rising too. They climbed the stairs together after clearing the dishes in silent companionship, but a slight tension between them. They reached Ginny's room door as they turned to each other. Harry leaned forward as if to kiss her goodnight as was per custom before leaning back as if never having made the action, eyes averted from Ginny's and he muttered goodnight. She did the same as she went into her room and he climbed the stairs to his, mentally whacking himself for tonight's actions as he did. He opened the door to Ron's snoring and climbing over him to throw himself onto his own bed, groaning loudly as he punched his pillow into a better state and falling back against it, staring at the blurred black ceiling, his heart and mind both racing.


	2. Awake

Updated

Awake

Ginny woke up slowly as the light of the sun filled her room. She glanced at the clock to find it was 8:31. She rubbed her eyes blearily and grumbled that she definitely wasn't a morning person. She noticed that Hermione was already up and about as per usual and the smells of her mum's cooking was floating from downstairs. She rolled over in her warm bed and started to think about last night with Harry. It had been so bitter sweet, she conceded. Everything that could and wouldn't be. She remembered all the other times when they'd messed about late and night, laughing and telling each other to be quiet. Those were some of the few moments when Harry had completely dropped his guard and his mask and just been himself instead of the Harry everyone else demanded that he be. She smiled to herself slightly as she reminisced, and then she heard her door creek open.

"Ginny, are you awake?" Harry whispered, as she sat up to face him, bringing a smile to his face as he looked at her messed up hair and hand-me-down too big boys PJ - which he secretly liked on her.

"Yeah I'm awake." She said sleepily as Harry tentatively closed the door behind him, obviously with something to say. She waited as he shifted from foot to foot before approaching closer and sitting down on the edge of the bed.

"Um, just with last night...It wasn't fair of me to say those things and... Well I just feel bad that I broke up with you and then that happened. I don't want you to get the wrong idea. I'm not trying to play with your feelings or anything." He said uncertainly.

"It's okay." Ginny assured, cutting across him as he tried to disagree, "I know why you did what you did, and I'm not mad at you for doing what you think it right. And as for last night, well...You're only human. And my feelings towards you haven't changed either which doesn't help-"

"Neither have mine." Harry said honestly, looking into her eyes. Yet the barrier between them still remained.

Ginny thought for a while before responding, "I know it's wrong of me but I want to spend as much time as I can with you before you...before you go. I don't know how long it'll be until I see you again when you do and I just, would feel better knowing we had a little bit more time together. And that we were honest with each other and what we feel."

Harry took her hand in his, rubbing the back of it soothingly.

"But it won't last. I mean isn't it better if we just, let it fade? Won't it make it less...painful."

"I don't know." Ginny replied, "But I know that, while it may sound stupid, what I feel when I'm with you...Is different from anything else I've felt before, and I mean including what I felt for you when I was younger, that wasn't- That was different from this, this is..._you_ are special to me. And I don't think there will be a time when you won't be, I don't think it'll fade, I think it'll hurt more if I knew we could have had more time and didn't take it. "

Harry nodded his head slightly.

"We shouldn't let him ruin what we have. Otherwise he's already won. It's a dangerous time but that's what brings people together. Like Remus and Tonks and Bill and Fleur."

"But it's more dangerous if you're with me."

"It's dangerous anyway. I'm part of the biggest blood-traitor family there is, my brother is your best friend and you're practically part of the family anyway. If Riddle was somehow able to get to me then he wouldn't waste time keeping me alive-"

"Unless he thought he could get to me."

Ginny smiled sadly at this, "But he could get anyone you cared about and you'd still come running. What if it was Ron, or mum or Remus?"

"But you're, you're different-"

"It wouldn't change how you would react though would it? If it was me or someone else-"

"Breakfast!" They heard Mrs. Weasley call up as they both jumped.

"But everyone who's gotten close to me has ended up dead." Harry sat scornfully, "I can't let that happen to you, _especially_ you."

"I'm already close to you Harry." Ginny reminded, "And so are Ron and Hermione and we're all still here. We're a part of this as much as you are."

They heard as the Weasleys all started clambering downstairs.

"We should go." Harry said.

"It seems like you've got enough to think about anyway." Ginny said softly, smiling sadly as they stood up, and headed down to the kitchen. As they both were walking she punched him, _hard._

"_Ow!_" Harry complained.

"That's for making me go mushy."

Harry thought about it as he rubbed his sore shoulder, "Alright just no more punching."

...

Short but sweet? Choco ;)


	3. Strengths and Weaknesses

Weakness and Strength

Ron, Hermione and I all ended up back in Ron's Bedroom after a hot shower and a change of clothes. Hermione had started sorting books out already into what she needed and didn't.

What am I doing? Of course I can't take Ron and Hermione with me. They have too much to live for: Each other. I can't let them come with me. I need to do this alone, so that no one else can die for me.

"Ron, Hermione, I want you to hear me out here." I looked at them expectantly and they seemed to be listening, "You're the best friends any man could ever want, and for everything you've done over the past few years is more than I can ever repay you for. But-"

"There he goes," Hermione said,

"Like we knew he would," Ron carried on,

"Telling us not to go."

"Well we're coming, Harry."

"You can't come with me this time." I said with a bit more force.

"And what's you're reason this time?" Hermione asked with a slightly exasperated voice, and kept sorting out books.

"Loads of reasons! I can't let you come with me because you've got too much to live for-"

"Why haven't you?" Ron asked.

"Well…this isn't about me-"

"I would think it is" Hermione cut in.

"I _have_ to do this-"

"So do _we_"

"No you don't-"

"Harry!" Hermione shouted as loudly as she dared, "We're coming with you, and nothing you can say will stop us."

I ran a hand through my hair, trying to figure so way of getting them to stay.

"I'm not expecting to come out of this alive." I finally admitted.

"Don't you think we know that?" Ron moaned as if bored with the whole conversation.

"I won't let you die because of me-"

"Well it's not really because of you is it? It's because of Riddle." Hermione reminded.

"Yeah, but it'd be my fault-"

"Harry where else would we go? Seriously? Don't you think we know anything you've got to tell us?"

"But you'd have a chance of getting out of this alive if you didn't come-"

"Oh yeah, because me being a mudblood and Ron being a blood traitor would of course be forgotten."

"You're not listening-"

"No, Harry, you're wrong. We've been listening to you since our first year at Hogwarts, with absolutely not regrets. We're coming with you. So don't ask anymore. Do you know what we've done?"

They then told me about her parents and the Ghoul upstairs.

Even though I still didn't want them to come, I couldn't help but feel an immense wave of gratitude for the kindness and loyalty my friends showed me.

…………………………………………………………………………………………..

*Ginny POV*

The day passed quickly, and I soon found that I was called down for dinner by mum. I stood by my decision. I needed to go with Harry. I could put up with not knowing what they were doing, but I couldn't put up with not knowing if he was alive or not.

As I opened the door I almost bumped straight into him…That seemed to be happening a lot lately.

"Harry, I just wanted to say-" I started, and then realised Ron was behind him, so I grabbed him hand and pulled him into my room, "We'll be down in a minute Ron!"

As soon as I shut the door on Ron's quizzical face, I turned back to him.

"Harry, I wanted to tell that you that I'm sorry if you think I've been putting you through a hard time…I just, I keep thinking about you leaving and its killing me not to be with you." I blabbered.

He stepped closer to me, gazing deeply in my eyes as my legs practically turned to jelly.

"I just…I just…I didn't mean to…Because I love you-"

"You…love me?" he asked, in a voice I'd never heard him use before. Deep and almost husky, like he was happy but holding back tears.

"Well…Of course I love you-"

Then my blabbering stopped, for he kissed me. A sweet yet fierce kiss that made me melt into him, my fingers instinctively reaching for his raven hair as I pushed his face further towards mine as his hands did the same to me. My heart pounded happily against my ribcage and I was surprised he made no signs of hearing it or at least feeling it. There was nothing else but me and Harry that mattered. After a while, we had to stop, realising that Mrs. Weasley was knocking on the door, telling us the food was getting cold.

We rested out foreheads together as only one thought came to my mind:

"Now there's the Harry I've been waiting for."

"Oh no-"

"What?"

"I can't stay away from you for half a day for your own good: what chance do I stand against Voldemort?"

"I think that the more love you let yourself have, the more chance you have of beating him you have, because the more separate it makes you both."

He smiled at me softly,

"Your starting to sound like Dumbledore." He commented, finally saying our deceased headmasters name since the funeral.

"Well I can't stay away from you." He admitted

"Maybe you don't have to; we can keep it a secret, even from our friends. If they don't know, and we're careful, then no one on the other side will know now will they."

"Okay. But we better get down for food or they will know something's up." He gave me one last light kiss, before he held the door open for me.

If a heart could dance, then mine was dancing like there was no tomorrow.

…………………………………………………………………………………………........................................................

(Ginny)

As we entered the dining room, we realised everyone had started, we quickly sat down in the two empty seats next to each other and mum started to dish out Shepard's Pie.

Underneath the table, I reached out for Harry's hand hesitantly, which he accepted and held in his strong, warms hand. After a quick squeeze, we let go, and dug into another of mum's fantastic meals.

……………………………………………………………………………………………………………..

(Harry)

The next week passed all too soon for my liking, being that we had to get ready for Fleur's wedding, who was arriving tomorrow, meant that Ginny and I barley saw each other, let alone had a moment alone thanks to all the chores Mrs. Weasley had given them all. Surprisingly, at the start of the week Harry had only dreams of Ginny, which was blissful compared to keeping himself awake at night. But by the middle of the week his nightmares started returning, growing worse and worse throughout the week.

The morning of Fleur's arrival came and went. Although greeted warmly, there were death glares behind her back. He felt sorry for her at first, until she started ordering them around.

"I can't BELIEVE she wants me to change the sheets on their bed when I changed them YESTERDAY!" Ron moaned.

"I'll help you-" I offered

"No 'Arry, you should put ze cheek-eens avey" Fleur ordered, appearing out of nowhere and making us both jump..

"Okay."

I went outside to find Ginny already trying to put them away.

"Fleur, I'm already doing something! At least let me finish-" She flustered until she saw me, "Oh."

"Let me help you?" I offered

"Thanks Harry" she accepted

Ginny went around the right hand side and I went around the left as we herded them into their enclosure. We somehow got them all in without too much effort.

"Do you think they'll miss us for half an hour?" I asked hopefully.

"Probably…So let's go!" Ginny whispered back, grabbing my sleeve and running towards the woods in the outskirts of the Burrow before anyone else could say otherwise.

Once we were in the shaded part of the forest, we wasted no time making up for being separated the last week.

"Have you given any thought into letting me come with you?" she asked

"I have."

"Have you made a decision?" she pressed

"Not yet." I admitted

"Harry do you really need more persuading?" she tempted, her hips pressing further into mine as I bit back a growl that surfaced somewhere in the back of my throat.

"Ginny…" I warned

"You like it really" she whispered softly, and I couldn't help but smile at her.

"I'll let you know next week okay?"

"Before or after your birthday?"

"Oh yeah! I forgot about that!"

"You would" she smiled

"Which day is it on?"

"Tuesday"

"Okay, I'll tell you on the day okay?"

"You do know that if you say no I'll have to persuade you anyway don't you?" she asked, raising an eyebrow

"mmmm…that almost makes me want to say no…"

"You. Are. Very. Very. Bad. Harry. James. Potter" she mumbled, punctuating each word with a kiss.

"Oh ho! Speak for yourself!" I rivalled back,

"I-"

"VER 'AVE ZE GOT TO?" A throaty voice rang out over the grounds.

We both groaned,

"Come on, best not keep her waiting." I said, starting to move away

"You don't get off that easily." She threatened and pressed me against the trunk once more to give me a passionate kiss.

"'ARRY? GIIIINNNNY?!"

"WE'RE COMING!" Ginny yelled back, swooping in to finish the kiss,

"Ginny! We really need to go!" I laughed, pushing Ginny off me reluctantly.

"I thought it was usually the female in a relationship who decided when things started and stopped?" she asked innocently

"If that was the case then we'd never stop."

"True, true."

"'AAAARRRRYYY?!"

I turned and started running out of the trees, Ginny in hot pursuit.

"Sorry Fleur, we thought we'd lost a chicken in the woods, but remembered there were only 21 of them which Ginny came to remind me. Sorry." As far as lying goes, I knew I was particularly bad at it. But Fleur thankfully bought the story and insisted that the jobs get done a bit quicker or we'll never be done in time for the wedding.

By the end of the day everyone was feeling worn out from all the chores, and thankfully for me, I got another dreamless sleep.

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

(harry)

The day before my birthday I awoke early, and decided to ask Mrs. Weasley if it was okay that Ron, Hermione, Ginny and I take the morning off so that we can talk about some things.

She wasn't too happy about it, and at first dismissed it, but soon rounded on me and kept asking what we were doing. I escaped eventually, and awoke to tell the others.

Soon enough we were all assembled in my room.

"No offence Ginny but, why are you here?" Ron asked

"She's here," I cut in, "because she wants to come with us."

"WHAT?!" Ron shouted

"Keep your voice down!" Hermione scolded before looking at me with a puzzled expression, "But Harry I always thought that you wanted to keep Ginny safe-"

"And what better place than where ever you'll be?" She cut in

"You're kidding right? I mean you're actually kidding?" Ron asked, looking at us both. When we remained serious, he got up and muttered a string of curses under his breath before fixing me with a murderous stare.

"I thought you were better than this, Harry! How can you even think about bringing her along! Ginny's not even of age-"

"Which doesn't really matter any more since the Ministry's no longer monitoring under aged magic. Not that I'd risk using any." Ginny retorted

"That doesn't make sense." I said,

"Well it's true, I guess since the Death Eaters have been placed in there they're naive enough to believe no one under age poses any kind of threat and they've got more important things to do than send howlers." Hermione offered

"No, It's too dangerous-"

"Hermione, Ginny, can you let me talk to Ron for a minute please."

"Sure, Harry." They both said, getting up and leaving the room.

"Harry? Why?"

"Ron, you know how I feel about her-"

"Isn't that more reason for her _not_ to come!?"

"How would you feel waking up every morning and not knowing if Hermione was alive?" At this Ron softened slightly, "It's the same for me and Ginny."

"But…You haven't told her about the horcruxes yet have you?"

"No. I haven't said anything."

"Wait…are you two back together."

He looked straight at me and something inside told me not to lie.

"Between you and me…secretly…yes."

Ron let out a long, steady sigh.

"doesn't that _completely_ defeat the purpose of breaking up with her?"

"Ron I…I can't explain…I've tried, really I have I just can't stand being away from her." I tried to say, "She says she just wants to come with us. She doesn't need to know what we're doing or need to come with us for anything. She's said that she won't be much safer anywhere else, especially Hogwarts, so she wants…to be somewhere where she won't constantly have to worry if I'm still alive. And I'd like the same, that and for her to be safe. But no where's safe so…I just don't know what to do." I finished.

I ran a hand through my hair before chancing and glance a Ron. He was leaning back, face dark and deep in thought.

"If you could make Hermione stay…would you? I mean, honestly, would you be able to make her stay? And not know if she was okay?"

A lengthy silence spread between them

"No. No I wouldn't be able to." He admitted. "Harry, I've realised for a while that this is going to be a lot, lot harder for you than any one of us can possibly imagine. If, for some reason, it give you comfort to have Ginny there…well…I guess I can't stop you can I?"

"You've really grown up haven't you?"

He snorted, "I've had to, you're a good man, Harry."

"You're a better man, Ron." He snorted again.

Feeling that the situation was too corny, I gave him a light punch on the shoulder.

"Come on, let's let the girls back in."

When he opened the door he found them whispering rapidly to each other.

"You can come back in now."

"Oh, well I think I'd better start helping Fleur before she comes up here anyway." Hermione smiled, "I'll see you guys in a bit."

"Yeah I'll help too. See you later."

All of a sudden Harry and Ginny found themselves alone.

"Did he say I could come?" Ginny whispered frantically

"Eventually…yes!"

"Oh good." Ginny said, before giving me a crushing hug that could rival her mothers.

"What did Hermione say?"

"She said it'd probably best for you and me. So, yes basically. Oh, she figured out that we were back together."

I laughed, "Yeah so did Ron. Are we really that transparent?"

"Nope! Just you." She smiled.

"Hey-"

But she let me talk no longer for another few minutes.

"So does that mean I'm coming?" She asked

"Well…I still have to say yes. But I'll tell you tomorrow."

"We maybe I should be doing something to tip the scales my way." She said, giving me an evil smile.

"Ginny, we shouldn't spend to long up here-"

"Harry why don't you let yourself be happy?"

Good question. "I guess it just always ends badly, so I avoid it as much as possible." I replied with a shrug.

"That's sad."

"Yeah. But unfortunately true. You're my weakness, you know that?"

"Yeah, you just can't resist me." She leaned in as if to plant a kiss, but instead traced her warm tongue against my bottom lip.

I couldn't stop a growl from escaping as we met in one of the fieriest kisses we'd every experienced, her flowery scent evading my mind and letting loose all sense of precaution.

Before I even knew it, we'd both somehow ended up on the bed, my shirt unbuttoned by Ginny, her small hands exploring my waist and chest.

"Ginny!" I exclaimed, quickly sitting up as reality crashed over me.

"Oi, come back here I wasn't finished kissing you…" she moaned.

"If I start kissing you now then I won't be able to stop."

She opened her eyes and gave me a coy smile, before starting to tug at my shirt.

"Then don't"

"That would end badly." I assured

"I would have thought that to be a good ending." She smiled wider, still pulling at my shirt.

"Not if Ron comes and interrupts half way through like he usually does." I said, and on that thought, I found the will power to tug her hands loose of my collar as I tried to sit up.

"I'm not finished yet." She protested.

I weakly put my head on the pillow next to her head.

"Ginny…" I moaned and joked, "I'm only a simple man… I don't know how much more of this I can take…"

"then don't!" she laughed, kissing my neck.

"I thought it was the woman who usually had the common sense!" I exclaimed, trying to wriggle away before any sense I actually had flew out of my mind completely.

"Well then you picked the wrong woman."

So I started to button up my shirt whilst backing away to the far corner of the room.

"Right, you stay there, and wait until I've calmed down." I instructed, the monster inside of me roaring away.

"You are so fun to tease."

"As you keep reminding me." I replied, whilst running my hands through my hair and then stuffing them in my pockets.

"Right, let's go and help Fleur out."

"Oh alright." Ginny agreed, following me down the stairs so we could complete some more aimless tasks.


	4. Promises

I do know that Fleur's family comes earlier but I postponed it for the story ;)

And I'm making the wedding a bit later too.

REVIEWS:

Jokegirl: Thanks a lot :)

Karl Skywalker: Thanks for the comments, I wasn't thinking about doing that but we'll see….

yukikiralacus: Oh course not ;) and I wouldn't have it any other way

BroodyAngel: 0.o ….don't hurt him :S (lol :D)

Alex: Tis always on the way! Sorry it took so long, my computer did actually break. Seriously! If it was an excuse I'd say something more realistic like "the dog ate my computer" :D

yukikiralacus: yeeeesss….but isn't she the persuasive one mmm?

Too many smilies? Ah well, u'll have to deal with them! ON WITH THE STOOOORRRYYYY:

……………….

Promises 

As I slowly woke up, I heard other people whispering.

"Oh _Ron!_ Be quiet! He's going to wake up at this rate! Right, Ginny, you know what to do?"

"Of course! Now _go_!"

"Right, come on Ronald."

"Alright, already! I'm coming. You really think it's okay-"

"_Yes Ron_! For the last time! He deserves this and you know it!"

"Yeah…Alright."

Then I heard a door open and shut and much scuffling of feet. I tried my best to look like I was asleep and not smile in anticipation as I felt Ginny lean gently and quietly on my bed.

I felt a warm pair of lips meet mine, as she kissed me softly.

"Good Morning." I whispered happily,

"Happy Birthday, Harry." She whispered in my ear, sending chills up my spine.

I finally opened my eyes to see her glowing smile, which faded after a while, as she leaned hesitantly back down to kiss me again. I let my hands drift down to her back and her hair as she started kissing my neck. I brought her mouth back up to mine as she moaned slightly, pulling me onto her as we rolled over. She started pulling at my pyjama top as I brought my hand off of her back and around the back of her thigh as high as I dared go. Her hands once again finding their way up my shirt.

Then we both heard a quiet knock at the door,

"Ginny? Can we come in yet?" Hermione whispered.

I quickly moved my hand off her leg and sat up, pulling my top back down.

"Where do you think you're going?" she demanded, forcefully pulling me back for another of her kisses.

"Ginny!" I laughed, "Do we really have to go through this every time?"

"Of course not…so stop resisting."

She changed tactics, pulling me onto the bed and straddling me across the chest, pinning my hands above my head.

"There, that's better." She commented.

"Ginny?" She whispering came louder until we heard the door creak open.

"Ginny!" I protested, writhing under her, realising that I might hurt her if I threw her off "You need to get off now-"

"Ginerva Weasley! What are you doing to Harry?"

Somehow not at all embarrassed to be sat on a guy's chest with his hands pinned above him and her brother and friend watching, she merely sighed, "Hermione you're getting as bad as Ron."

"HEY!" He exclaimed, bursting into the room. "Harry? What're you doing?"

"What am I doing?!" I argued, "ME?!"

I decided my face had gotten red enough, so I yanked my wrists away from her grasp and pushed her off me lightly, slightly annoyed that she had a huge smile on her face…but I couldn't stay mad for long.

"Well…Happy Birthday, mate." Ron mumbled awkwardly.

"Yeah, Happy Birthday." Hermione said giving me a warm hug, "Now come downstairs! Everyone's waiting for you. And Ginny…stop jumping Harry." She added knowingly.

She smiled coyly, "Not a chance."

So she reached back, grabbed my hand and pulled me out of the room, leaving me only just enough time to grab my glasses.

"Slow down!" I pleaded, nearly falling down the stairs, but she only sped up. I quickly pulled her to a halt.

"Ginny, remember that no one can know we're together…If someone other than Ron and Hermione had of seen what just happened-"

"I'll be more careful!" She promised, before pulling me down the last few steps.

As soon as we reached the kitchen, I pulled into a bone-crushing hug, as a huge "Happy Birthday" was chorused.

We then all sat down and ate breakfast, which turned out to be some eggs and bacon in the shape of a smiley face. Mrs. Weasley told me to go get ready, and that the party started at lunch.

I had a quick shower and got dressed, putting on a pair of jeans and a blue shirt. Ron then gave me his present.

"A book?" I asked curiously, "Maybe Hermione's starting to rub off on you."

Turning bright red at my mischievously placed statement, he quickly mumbled, "No…It's _Twelve Fail-Safe Ways to Charm Witches._ Explains everything you need to know about girls. If I'd of had this last year, I would of known how to get rid of Lavender and how to get closer to…Well whatever. Do you like it?"

"It's great Ron…Though I don't think I need to do any charming because I've already found the girl for me and she's not letting me forget it."

"Oh, well I know that. But it's not just about getting and dumping girls, that's only the first part. It's the going-out bit too."

"Oh right. Well thanks." I smiled, "Have you actually put this into practice?"

Ron's ears turned bright red, "maybe once…"

"Did it work?"

A small smile spread on his face, "…Yeah…"

I flicked casually through until one title caught my attention: _True Love and Soul Bonding_

_Soul Bonding is a rare and magical phenomenon between two people, whose love is entirely devoted to the other, and are destined to be together. A connection forms -normally without the notice of the couple-, in which this everlasting bond is formed. Onlookers say that a golden glow can be seen from either emotional or physical contact. Soul bonding means that the two people are connected mind, body and soul. _

_Mind: The two couples can feel each others' emotions, and –over time- hear each other's thoughts. Usually the couple can "share pain", through their mind link in their physical forms. Although if one or both persons involved have the will power and a strong mind, this can be blocked._

_Body: Sex drives increase and the experience –among with mere contact or closeness with the person- is heightened. It is usually difficult to resist, unless the will power of one or both persons involved is high. _

_Soul: The couple are destined to be together as their fates are entwined. They are soul souls are also one of balance and harmony, that helps the relationship to avoid arguments and pitfalls of other marriages . _

I wondered briefly what I'd feel if Ginny and I had Soul Bonded. Happy I guess, relieved that I could watch over her from a distance and check that she's okay. Fantastic, that I could take her pain on myself, so she never hast to be in pain again. Though sad, that we could never be together forever, and to lead Ginny to think I had any future would be cruel and unforgivable.

"Come on then, I'm starving and everyone'll be arriving in a while." Announced Ron

Although my appetite was gone, I followed him back down towards the kitchen, though on the way we both jumped as Ginny opened the door to her room as we passed.

"Harry, will you come in here for a moment?"

Ron gave me a slight warning look, even though he had a smile on his face, and continued back downstairs.

Feeling slightly nervous, I went in her room.

Without looking at me, she closed the door behind me and turned the lock.

"Ginny…" I said in my usual warning voice.

She ignored this, and moved closer to me as my heart raced.

"Happy seventeenth." She said after a deep breath

"Yeah…Thanks." I mumbled pitifully, seeing nothing but her chocolate brown eyes as an overwhelming urge to kiss her surfaced.

"I couldn't think what to get you-"

"You didn't have to get me anything."

She ignored this too, and stepped forward slightly, a small smile playing at her lips.

"I realised I wanted you to be happy…But you won't let yourself be…"

My insides knotted, half of my mind screaming at me to kiss her, the other half to stop before someone else finds out about us and it puts her in more danger.

"So I want to ask you something…A promise…Before I give you my present…I want you to promise me that you'll let yourself be happy, maybe only for one week, maybe only for one day, maybe only for this moment. But for once in your life, Harry, without worrying, without caution, without fear of something happening or getting caught…let yourself be happy."

"Ginny…" I moaned, "I don't know if I should…Or if I even could not worry-"

"Hermione made sure my room is secure." She added drawing closer still, "Silencing charms…security locks…"

"She did that?!"

"There's nothing to worry about…"

"Ginny-"

"Please?"

Then something inside me surfaced like I'd never felt before and we were kissing like in blissful oblivion. Better than Firewhisky, more exhilarating than Quiddtich. She was the only real thing in the world, Ginny, the feel of her, one hand at her back as she drove me against the wall, forcing her mouth onto mine with so much passion it hurt. She jumped up and wrapped her legs around my waist, as I spun her around and pressed her against the wall. Her fingers gripped my hair tightly before digging her nails into my shoulders as I trailed my teeth down her neck. Then she couldn't take any more as she let out a small moan and tightened her legs, bringing my mouth back up to her waiting lips. Something like a growl surfaced in the back of my throat and it only encouraged her. We soon found ourselves on the bed, both of our t-shirts were on the floor as I ran my fingers up her back and she sucked softly at my neck. We rolled over so that she was on top of me, her small hands reaching for my belt-

And then we heard quiet vroooom sound. I turned just enough to see out her window. Sure enough a black dot in the sky was slowly growing larger.

I froze, even though Ginny didn't.

"Ginny…" I began, using that tone I always use.

"You promised." She warned back, throwing my belt to the floor.

I caught her wrists in my hands so that she'd look at me.

"Hagrid's almost here."

"So?"

"So he's gonna ask where I am when he gets here."

"Oh Harry!" She complained, "Don't you know what you're doing to me here?" She asked, and leaned down, kissing at my neck, "I want you so badly."

"I know, I want you too, but we can't let anyone else know, and this way people are bound to find out. We'll get caught."

"You promised." She repeated.

"Well…I did for a little while. Don't you think I'm going crazy just trying and stop myself each time?"

"If only the World were without Voldemort." She whispered,

"I don't think I'm going to be able to resist you for much longer…It's getting worse each time-"

"Or better." She grinned.

"I need some help here."

"Well you're not gonna get any from me."

By this time Hagrid's huge outline was only a minute or so away.

"We need to get dressed." I said, "Maybe if we made sure we aren't alone together, we'd be okay."

"And what if I don't want to be okay?"

"Don't say that. I'd do anything to stop Voldemort from hurting you. If this is it…So be it."

She finally climbed off me and picked up her shirt, as I did the same. I worked hastily doing up the buttons and belt.

"You're the only man who'd ever do that, you know? Who'd stop."

"I don't think so-"

"Well probably anyway." She smiled at me, our eyes meeting again and some unknown force seemed to drive us together, until we heard the sound of Hagrid's motorbike landing. Our lips hovered inches away.

I cleared my throat, "Let's go meet everyone."

"Harry, am I allowed to come with you on your mission?"

I stiffened, "I was going to say yes. But after that, I'm not sure. I'd never get anything done. And that's not good enough…Not for me…Not for the Wizarding World…And certainly not good enough for you." I gave her a quick smile, before unlocking the door and heading downstairs.

The day passed quickly. Along with the meeting from various friends, a variety or presents and an exciting visit from Scrimgeour, who bore Albus Wulfric Percival Brian Dumbledore's Will.

Eventually, they all retired back to the beds, with only a smile and a squeeze of the hand from Ginny. The way it should be. My mind wandered back to Soul Bonding, and the apparent "increased sex drive". I laughed to myself that that's what Ginny and I had.

It was only after a minute to midnight did Harry realise how his luck was going to change.

……………………………………………

(Ginny POV)

I awoke immediately to a sharp pain in my head, and for some reason I thought of Harry. I wasted no time running up the stairs to his room, as the second wave of pain hit me, longer and more painful this time… I stumbled up the rest of the stairs and burst into his room.

I saw him in an instant, his eyes finding mine from where he'd collapsed on the floor. Ron was crouched over him. I said his name as I rushed towards him and he tried to get up.

He lay on the floor, shuddering violently as another wave of pain washed through me. For the first time I felt this sort of blockage in my brain, I mentally bashed it because it was such an odd sensation. Suddenly pain flooded my head, along with a few thoughts that echoed around my mind, as if there was a link between our minds. It was thinking about me…my name, over and over again, as I felt him try to block up this weird mind link thing again and the pain went away completely.

Tears started pouring out my eyes in helplessness. Ron was shouting something but I wasn't paying attention to what.

I grabbed his hand and tried to tell him everything would be okay. He didn't seem to hear me through his pain.

His screams and his contorted face showed his agony.

Suddenly, he grew very still, and his whole body glowed golden, and then ebbed slowly away back to his normal colour, though he still lay quiet still.

………………………………………………………..

Okay, okay, this one was a bit saucy, but it won't get much worse than that :D

Welll…..maaayyybbbbeee

Mwhahahhaha

Please review,

Means the

World

To

Me

:D


	5. Goodbye for Now

Goodbye for Now

…………………………….Harry POV…………………………….

I woke up on a warm and soft ground, a light breeze in the warm air.

_Am I dead?_

I thought, for that could be the most probable answer.

Opening my eyes, I found I was looking upon a misty version of Platform 9 ¾.

_Okay, I MUST be dead._

I looked down at myself, to find I was wearing white and gold robes. I examined my hands and they looked real enough. I pinched myself and found I could still feel pain.

"You get used to it." A booming yet friendly voice assured.

I spun around to see a man whose appearance could only be described as a likeness to a lion. With a mass of brown curly hair, and a regal posture, yet a slightly beaten appearance…like he'd been in many duels.

"Who are you?" I asked,

"If I told you right now, my boy, you wouldn't believe me. Let's take a walk." He offered, "Feel free to ask any questions."

I decided to catch up with him as he started to walk calmly down the platform.

"Am I dead?" I asked.

"No, you're not."

"So, where am I?"

"You, my friend, are between two worlds."

"At a train station?" I enquired disbelievingly.

"Merlin really?" he chortled,

"Why, where would you say we are?" I asked, slightly disgruntled.

"Haven't the foggiest idea."

"So, if I'm not dead, how did I get here?"

"I summoned you here."

"You did?"

And then I heard a small sniffling and crying sound, somewhere over the far side of the platform.

"What was that?"

"How about we start with the more important questions?" He offered in a fatherly sort of way, and even had a twinkle in his eye.

"Why am I here?"

"Good choice. You are here, Harry, because I want to help you."

"Why?"

"Because you are my great-great-great-great something or other descendent and we believe you deserve a happier life than the one you would have gotten without our help."

"So…Who are you?"

The man stopped walking and sat down on a bench that I hadn't noticed before. So I joined him.

"I am Godric Gryffindor."

My first instinct was to laugh, but when he kept gazing at me curiously, I sobered up.

"You're not joking are you?"

"No, I am not."

"Right. But you are dead."

"Correct."

"So for us both to be in the same place we must be in the same state."

"Correct."

"Sooo….Are we alive or dead?"

"We are neither. Currently, we are souls."

"Souls?"

"Yes Harry. You see, your body still remains on Earth, breathing with a beating heart, but you are in a sort of coma. Your soul, is really here."

"So…You've come from heaven…or whatever is next from this life."

Smiling, he said "Albus did tell me you were a smart man."

"Professor Dumbledore? Can I see him?!"

"Unfortunately not. I was allowed through, only on this rare occasion."

"So, if this is all really happening…"

"Yes."

"And you're my great-great-great something or other grandfather."

"Yes."

"How is it that you were going to help me?"

And with that, Godric gave him a warm smile, as his eyes continued to twinkle.

"That, Harry…Is the right question."

………………………Ginny POV………………………………

"I don't KNOW! He just started shaking, so I thought he was having a bad dream or something, and woke him up. He then tried to get to the door, some how lacked the energy and collapsed. Then he started screaming in agony from Merlin KNOWS what. Then before we know it everything just stops, Harry goes a kind of golden colour, and then just…nothing." Ron finished lamely.

All of the Weasleys were around the bed that Harry had been placed on after the ordeal. I sat closest of all…unable to hold his hand in the sight of my family. Although normally I wouldn't have cared, I knew that he'd just be more worried when he woke up if everyone knew, and he'd break the whole thing up again. Then it was back to square one for me. And Harry deserved to be happy, _damn it_. Why is it always him?

"Well, his heart beat is quiet low and his breathing is quiet shallow." Mum assessed, "I sure he'll be fine in the morning. Everyone back to bed, I'll keep a watch over him."

"I'll stay with you." I said, as more of a statement than an offer.

Mum gave me a knowing look, having heard about all of the "golden couple" stuff from Hogwarts. I just gave a non-committal shrug. Although shaken up and worried, everyone did as they were told, even Ron, who was soon snoring again.

"Is there something going on…between you and Harry?" Mum said hesitantly,

"No!" I replied too quickly, causing my face to heat up, "Well, you know, he broke up with me so he could save the world and everything…" I mumbled pathetically.

"Do you love him?" She said, as if she'd just announced it was a nice night

"What? Of course not-"

Then she gave me one of her famous looks that made me feel guilty for lying, so I did the best innocent face I could.

"What would make you think that anyway?" I asked after a small silence. I kept my gaze on Harry. He would have looked peaceful if not for the shallow breathing and the dark circles around his eyes. I couldn't help but silently pray he'd be okay soon. I then realised mum was looking at me and I had a small smile on my face, which I wiped off quickly.

"There have been signs…"

"Oh?"

"The little glimpses at each other across the room that you hold just a bit too long, holding hands under the table, never leaving each other's side, how much happier you've both been…"

I just stared at her, unable to believe she could know so much.

"Oh I may not be too smart…But I am your mother." She said, with a small twinkle in her eyes.

"So are you going to stop lying to me now? So, let's start from the beginning…Is there something going on between you and Harry?"

I took a deep breath, knowing she'd only grow more suspicious if she didn't know the answer.

"Yes."

"But he dumped you?"

"Yes."

"So you're secretly back together?"

"…Yes…"

"I'll say something though; you two couldn't hide your love for each other even if your lives depended on it!"

We both chuckled at the comment, and it grew slightly less awkward.

"Though I wouldn't tell Harry that; If you've somehow persuaded him, and yes, I know it'll be you who's doing the persuading, and he knew that it's easy to figure you two out…Well…Let's just say that I think that man could have one less thing to worry about right now."

"Yeah…He does take everything on his plate doesn't he?"

"It's in his nature."

"You won't tell anyone…will you mum?"

She gave me a motherly pat on the cheek and a warm smile, "Now why would I do a thing like that?"

………………………………………………………………

"So, Harry, there are three main groups of things that I'd like to teach you before we go home: number 1, sword fighting, number 2, elemental magic, and number 3…your future. Oh and of course soul bonding, yes, I think we should start on that when you get back."

"Why sword fighting?"

"Ah, I do believe that Riddle will pull some kind of a cheat if you are winning a magical battle, so this best be it. He took those after school training sessions with sword fighting…What you will have on your side is natural ability. You see, now that you are of age, those gifts that have been locked away inside of you, and are now ready to come out."

"Well this is all like…Like some kind of dream…I'm just wondering if there was any way of contacting my friends –even for a short time-, just to let them know I'm okay."

"Harry, the fantastic thing about this place is it acts as a sort of 'Room of Requirement'. You need only ask."

"Okay, I need a way to contact my friends on Earth."

A small vial of crystal blue liquid appeared before me, and a flame erupted in thin air as a Pheonix flew out and perched on his shoulder.

"It won't give you long. It will make you visible to them, for a minute or so."

I looked at the magnificent creature perched on my shoulder, "What's you name?" I asked quietly.

A feminine voice in my head said "Stella"

"Could I go now?" I asked politely,

"But of course. When the potion wears off, Stella will take you back here. If you didn't come back in time you'd go back to your body and I'd have to summon you again…very nasty business, particulary for you."

"Why is that?"

"Why is what?"

"Why is it that it affects my more than most, to get my soul?"

"Ah, now that is something that shall be discussed later…Let's just say you are carrying unwanted baggage."

"How is it they can travel between worlds?"

"Ah, as Phoenix's never really die, they are just reborn, they are able to pass between worlds."

"Right. Bottoms up." I said, draining the vial which tasted like slightly salted water.

"Let's go Stella." I ordered, as I held her talon and she engulfed me in flames.

Stella must of known what I wanted, because I ended up right in front of Ginny, who was sitting by my bedside with Ron and Mrs. Weasley.

A look at my hands told me I looked human, but with a sort of golden glow.

"Ginny." I said,

"MERLIN!" She shrieked, rising out of her chair as she saw me step out of flames.

"Harry?" She asked.

"It's me."

"But you're there-"

"Look, I don't have much time. I'm safe. Or at least my soul is. I don't know when I'll be back, but hopefully it won't be too long. I'll just be in that frozen state, so don't worry about me or anything. I'm training."

"But-But Wait! Where are you going now?"

"Back, I have to."

"But you're here."

"That's just the empty shell of me. This is my soul here."

They all looked as pale as sheets, so I gave them a reassuring smile.

Ginny ran up and threw her arms around me in a tight embrace, "You've got to come back, you can't stay like that forever!"

"Of course I'm coming back. But I've got to go-"

And then in front of her mother and brother, she kissed me. A passionate kiss that made me want to hold her in my arms and never let go.

_You have 15 more seconds._

"Be quick." She whispered

"As quick as I can." I promised, using my thumb to brush her cheek.

_We need to go NOW._

I stepped back into the flames, "I love you."

"I love you too."

…………………………………………………….

"Well what the bloody hell was THAT all about?!" Ron asked, still pale as a sheet.

"I guess someone has summoned his soul away…" Mum commented slowly.

"Can you _do_ that?" I asked

"I think I read something about it once…But the soul goes to some place other than Earth, so it's only really useful to those already dead…"

"Wait, wait, wait. You're saying that some _dead guy_ has summoned Harry's soul so that he can go off and train?"

"Yes…I think that's it…"

"Well who would want to train him?" I asked,

After a short silence, Ron said "Dumbledore."

We all stared at him.

"What, it could be possible! Maybe he'll tell us what each of the things he's given us is for! Or where to find the-"

He stopped himself as mum pounced.

"Find what? Ronald, find what?"

"Oh, I can't say." He mumbled.

Mum huffed slightly and sat back down.

"Well, if nothing else, he's going to be in that state for a while." She commented, nodding towards Harry.

I went and sat on Harry's bed, unable to resist brushing some of the hair out of his cold face.

"He's freezing." I said, feeling his forehead.

"I guess that's the side effect of not having a soul."

This was so weird, like the past 5 minutes hadn't happened. I couldn't resist brushing his cheek with my thumb.

…_Ginny?_

His voice echoed inside my head.

_Harry?_

I asked back, but there was no reply. I thought back to that mind connection we'd seemed to have, that I'd only felt when he'd been in pain. I tried to feel for that link again, but couldn't feel anything different than normal. I also thought back to those fairy tales I'd read on Soul Bonding…Until I immediately dismissed it for being too weird. It would be fantastic though, if it did happen. That we were destined together. That I could know he was alright in just a thought…But then I guess he wouldn't let me come with him then…

I sat down on the floor next to his bed, and held his hand as I leaned back against the wall.

_Come back to me soon, Harry._

…………………………………………………………..

"Did you see her?" Godric asked as I sat down again.

"Yeah…I did-Wait see who?"

"Ginny Weasley."

"How do you know about-"

"And this brings us on to our first discussion. I believe you read a short passage about Soul Bonding…Am I correct?"

"Yes…But why-"

"As you may of guessed, you two have soul bonded." He said simply.

"I-What-we…really?"

I couldn't suppress my happiness at the thought that we were destined to be together.

"How do you know?"

"I've been watching over you."

The thought of that made me very embarrassed, so he added, "Don't worry; it's a rule that we have to give people their privacy."

"Right. So how does this help with defeating Voldemort?"

"Harry, the love that you two share is a very rare, and very powerful thing. The love you have inside of you can be channelled into your magic the same way the dark arts is channelled into his…Only yours is much, much stronger."

"So love really is a weapon?" I asked, referring back to what Dumbledore had always told him.

"Indeed it is. Now, Harry, I expect that before you came here you were experiencing great pain? Is that correct."

"Yes, a bit." I replied uncomfortably

"So you must of felt the mind connection that you two share, did you not?"

"I think I did."

"And what was it like?"

"Well, when it happened, I felt like there was an actual link that I could feel between us…So I tried to block it up."

"And why did you do that?"

"So that she wasn't in any pain…Just in case it was her."

"And how did you close your mind?"

"Well I just imagined a brick wall, closing the gap."

"Now you see, what you did there Harry, is you conditioned your mind. We will look into that later too. And what happened when she broke through the wall?"

"It felt good, a lot of the pain evaporated through the link."

"And yet you still had the will power to close it back up. You are already a remarkable man."

"Right…"I said uncomfortably, not really knowing how to respond to the compliment.

"I want you to try and feel for that link, when you've found it, I want you to open it, and go through it. I want you to try and talk to her."

"Um, okay well I'll try."

"Close your eyes. Condition your mind."

I closed my eyes, and tried to do what he said. I imagined I was in a huge great hall, with many doors. At the end of it was a door covered by a brick wall. I somehow knew this was the right one. I went over to it, my feet echoing on the floor as I approached. Slowly, one by one, I willed the bricks away. It took quiet a bit of my energy, but I succeeded, until I was looking down a dark tunnel.

"Ginny?" I asked out.

"Harry?" I heard her say back.

Out of shock from her responding, I lost concentration and woke up, but not before I heard her say "Come back to me soon, Harry."

When I woke up I was exhausted. A piece of chocolate floated over to me, which I took and nibbled on.

"Well done Harry. I think that will do for today."

………………………………………………………………..

Read and Review

I know this wasn't a particularly exciting chapter, but it all needs to be said.

In answer to previous reviews:

BroodyAngel: I am deeply flattered and consider myself exceedingly lucky :D, I hope I can keep meeting your high standards and thanks for reading! (and reviewing ;) )

Twillightwriter97: I am writing as fast as possible, hopefully this was quick enough :D. And I'm sorry that I'll never be anywhere as good as JK :)

Phoenix2000: Hopefully this was quick enough ;)


	6. Missing You

Missing You

Ginny found that the next few days passed very slowly, and her need to be with Harry increased ten fold. She missed him dearly, not being there. Well…being there but not…_there._

Fleur's family arrived the day after Harry's ordeal, and the wedding was today. She stared at herself in the lilac dress with her hair done up, but couldn't feel happy.

She went for one last time to check on Harry before she was needed. She'd even heard him a few more times, and had a small conversation with him telepathically.

But it wasn't the same. She still just wanted _him_, to be with _him_. She knelt down next to him to see that, once again, nothing had changed. He lay in the same position, breathing shallowly.

"Ginny!" her mother called shrilly, "It's time, hurry up!"

"Coming!" she shouted back, before taking one last look at him, kissing his forehead, and running out the room.

………………..

The wedding passed swiftly. Eventually I found a spot on a table with Ron and Hermione.

"So did Harry ever tell you if you could come?" Hermione asked.

"No, he didn't get the chance."

Hermione and Ron looked at each other, not sure what to do if they needed to go.

"I guess we'll have to take her with us."

I didn't even smile, since my mind was back thinking of Harry.

"I'm sure he'll be fine." Hermione assured.

"Yeah…I know." I admitted, "It's just hard."

Suddenly a patronus lynx appeared out of nowhere, and said that the ministry had fallen, and they were coming.

There was a loud bang in the corner somewhere as people started screaming and disapperating.

"WE NEED TO GO!" Ron shouted over the noise, grabbing Hermione's hand and looking at me.

"YOU GO! I'M NOT LEAVING WITHOUT HARRY!"

And with that I spun around and dove into the running crowds of people as spells flew overhead. I could vaguely hear Ron calling my name, but I only ran faster.

…………………………………..

"Ginny's in trouble!" I announced, willing for him to understand, "Send me back NOW!"

"What about your training?"

"I'll come back after she's definitely safe!" I promised

"Okay, but be warned. It'll take a while to get your strength back, and you'll have to go through the pain again-"

"I don't care! Send me back!"

"As you wish."

A fierce wind swept at me and it felt like I was falling. I woke up, freezing. I tried to sit up, but my head span and I had to rest back against the pillow.

I tried to reach out to her with my mind, and I knew she was running towards the house.

_Ginny, get out of here now!_

_**Not without you I'm not!**_

_I'll be fine, please, please just GO!_

_**You can't move can you?**_

_Yes I can, I'm fine, I'll meet you back at-_

_**I know you can't!**_

_It doesn't matter-_

_**I'M NOT LEAVING YOU!**_

She had reached the burrow.

I tried to sit up again, which I just about managed, though I was shaking like crazy.

Ginny burst in the room.

"Ginny! Get OUT OF HERE!" I ordered,

She merely ran over to me and threw my arm over her shoulder. Slowly, with her supporting almost all of my weight my legs turned practically to jelly and my mind spun.

"Ginny, please…please go."

"I'm not going anywhere. Do you think you can disapperate?"

I shook my head weakly.

"Your parents-"

"Will be fine as long as they don't know you're here!" Ginny argued, struggling under the weight.

"How're we going to get out?"

My mind felt slow and unresponsive.

"Give me a minute, we'll disapperate."

"You can't in this condition-"

"I said…give me a minute."

My strength was returning but terribly slowly. I tried to stand up fully on my own, but ended up being supported by Ginny again. The screams had died down outside, we could hear as they entered the house.

Then a thought came to my mind,

"Dobby?"

With a pop the house elf appeared in front of me, "Yes Harry Potter?"

"Could you take us to Grimmauld Place?"

"Of course-"

Then and unfamiliar voice downstairs shouted, "Hey, there's someone else in the house!"

And then footsteps climbing the stairs.

We wasted no time in grabbing Dobby's hands as he took us away from the Burrow.

"But Harry, what about Snape?"

"There'll be some sort of charm on the place. He won't be able to get in. Dobby, you should go now in case anything happens. Thank you for everything."

"It was nothing for the great Harry Potter!" he announced, bowing slightly as he left.

I supported myself slowly as I stood up.

"Harry? What're you-"

"We can't stand here forever. Stay here while I check everything's okay."

"Harry, be careful!" She whispered, "Wait, why can't I-"

I took a step forwards,

"Severus Snape?" Moody's voice whispered,

"We're not Snape!" I croaked, before a cold air rushed through me and my tongue curled back on itself, but before I could even think about it, it went back to normal. I quickly checked back on Ginny to find that she was as pale as a sheet, so I gave her hand a small squeeze before turning back.

I gingerly took another step forwards.

An all too familiar sight, though horribly disfigured, glided towards us as Ginny screamed

"No!" I shouted, "We didn't kill you-"

And the figure burst into a great cloud of dust.

Coughing, I checked that it was fully gone, before I checked back on Ginny, who'd crouched down in the corner, her eyes wide and fearful. My strength was quiet a bit better by now.

"Don't worry," I assured in a voice far calmer than I felt, holding her to me, "It's gone now."

I slowly got back up, with my wand out. We checked the rest of the bottom floor, and found nothing. A patronus came and told us that the family were safe but not to respond. Eventually we retired in the kitchen.

"Now you just sit down," Ginny ordered, pushing me into the nearest chair, even though I felt much better I was still tired, "You need something to eat."

I watched as she spun around and started riffling through the kitchen for something to eat.

Something surface inside of me again, as I realised just how much I'd missed her. I acted completely on instinct, rising from my chair, spinning her around from where she'd just pulled out some cutlery and gave her the fiercest kiss I could.

Although shocked at first, she soon responded whole-heartedly, dropping the cutlery with a loud clang, and firmly grasping and my hair so she could deepen the kiss. I moved my mouth from her lips and planted a trail of kisses down her neck, pulling her up onto the side as she wound her legs around my waist, her lilac dress riding up.

"Merlin, I've missed you." I whispered, as she moaned in impatience and brought my face up to hers again.

"Not another word." She breathed quickly, kissing me fiercely again, as a passion rose inside of me and I pulled her off the kitchen surface and carried her up the stairs to my old room. I kicked the door shut, as she undid the final button of my shirt, and it cascaded to the floor. I lay her down on the bed, as we rolled over and I undid the zip on her dress. I pushed it up and over her head as it fell to the floor, and I stopped. We both lay there, panting as we stared into each other's eyes. Only one thought came to my mind as I brushed a strand of hair out of her face.

"You're beautiful." I whispered. Not needing any more encouragement she kissed me again, reaching for my belt.

…………………..

Later on, we lay there, side by side in a warm embrace. Afterwards, Ginny had taken her wand and muttered a spell at herself that I didn't recognise.

"You took too long, coming back." She whispered, "I missed you too much."

"Clearly." I joked, as we looked at each other and she smiled coyly, before resting her head back on my chest. "I'm sorry." I apologised.

"You're forgiven." She mumbled, kissing my collar bone.

"We really should-"

"Shut up." She cut me off.

"Ginny, we need-"

"Shut up, or I'll do it again."

I raised my eyebrows at her, a smile playing at my lips.

"We need to get dressed just in case Ron and Hermione get here." I tested.

"Right, you asked for it," She mumbled, and started to get on me again.

"Ginny!" I laughed pushing her back down, "I wasn't being serious, we really should-"

"I was." She said, and pressed her lips firmly against mine as she wiggled closer. I jumped out of bed.

"Harry James Potter, you get back here this minute!" She ordered.

"Not a chance." I responded, pulling my jeans on, "I won't risk getting caught."

"And who is there to catch us?" She asked.

"Oh, so many people."

"You're paranoid." She said, but got out and pulled the lilac dress back over her head.

"Ginny, I think you should know something…About us…Well, we're soul bonded." I quickly explained about what it was and what it meant, as she sat there dumbfounded.

"Ginny? Are you okay?"

"No…I'm much, much better than okay." She smiled at me, "We're destined to be together. And it also explains why I've wanted you so badly even beyond common sense…Though I guess I had that before." She gave me a coy smile that I loved, as she moved closer.

"No, Ginny." I disagreed, stopping her, "This isn't good."

"Why not?"

"Because there's not much chance that we can be together."

"What if I want to be with you until the end? What if I don't care if it's not _forever_?"

"So…If I did die…You would move on, right?"

She paused, "Of course not!"

"Well why not?" I asked angrily, running a hand through my hair.

"Because I love you-"

"That can change. You can fall in love with someone else. Live a happy life. Get married…Have kids…" I kept on.

"You're the only person I've ever wanted those things with."

Suddenly images of Ginny in a bridal dress flashed into my mind, but all too quickly it turned into one of Voldemort killing her, or torturing her.

"That can change…In many years from now…you'll meet someone else-"

"What if I don't want to?"

"What if I want you to?"

We stared at each other stubbornly, each refusing to back down.

"You don't choose who you love, Harry. I'd rather die than not be with you for Merlin knows how many years."

"Ginny, the main reason I fight this war is that you have some chance of a future, of a life…A good life-"

"And what if after all this you _do_ die, and I don't find anyone else? And I'm just stuck in a circle of depression and guilt from losing you?"

I stared at her fiercely now,

"What do you mean guilt?"

"Oh you know _exactly_ what I mean, by the guilt of losing someone." She whispered back.

My thoughts ran back to my nightmares, and I couldn't help but shudder.

"It wouldn't have been your fault. There would have been nothing you could do-"

"Then what about Cedric?" She asked angrily, "How was it _your _fault that he died? Because you were there?"

"I made him grab the cup! It was MY fault he was even THERE!"

"No Harry, unfortunate circumstances. How were you supposed to know it was a portkey?"

I couldn't think of a good enough argument, so I just sat back down on the bed.

"I need to go back."

"What? Why?"

"Because I haven't finished my training yet."

After a pause, she rested her head on my shoulder, "When?" she asked softly

"Soon. You're safe now…"

And on the word 'safe', I felt a sharp pain in my head.

"It's starting already." I muttered, as the pain started to increase, "Promise me you won't put yourself in danger to help me again, especially while I'm gone. Or else I can't let you come with us."

I finally looked at her, but her eyes were staring at the floor and her lips were pursed shut.

"Ginny? Promise me-"

"Would you promise me if it were the other way around?"

She looked defiantly at me now, as I tried not to wince from the pain.

"It's…Not the…Same-"

"Why not?"

I held my head in my hands as a way to try and suppress the pain, it wouldn't be long before I started yelling out again. I tried to focus on Ginny but my thoughts were distracted.

"Please?" I whispered, "For me?"

"It's a promise I can't keep, so I won't lie to you, Harry."

I clenched my teeth together to stop from yelling out when I felt it again, clearer and stronger than ever before, the brick wall back in place. I realised by now that I was yelling out, feeling as if my head was getting ripped in two. I could feel her breaking through the wall, but slowly. And then she did something that I didn't expect: She kissed me. Through the shock of her touch and the sudden smell of her hair made me lose all concentration and suddenly the wall disappeared, and all the pain seemed to be getting sucked through.

I tried to rebuild it, as I knew she was in pain.

_Don't you _dare_ try to block me out again, Harry, don't you DARE! LET ME HELP YOU!_

I ignored her, and built up the wall again. I felt her kiss me again but it felt more distant, and I was ready this time.

_**Goodbye for now, Ginny**_

_HARRY!_

"Harry?" A voice asked as the pain vanished. I opened my eyes to see that Godric was staring back down at me and a familiar mist was floating around.

……………………….

Unhelpful criticism discouraged ;)

Keep reviewing :D. By the way, I'm writing this really for people who have read the last book, and skimming over things written in it, like the wedding. Hope you don't mind :)

*REVEWS*

ProfessorChris: Thankies :)

NacreHand: Here it is! Will update again soon

Blah: I'm very sorry that you stopped after only chapter 2, which in all fairness, doesn't have too much to do with the "super harry plot". What I was trying to do was establish a basis for Harry and Ginny's new relationship…whilst having a joke at Ginny's attempts. And unfortunately…I like fluff :). I'm sorry if you've stopped reading.

Karl Skywalker: WOW! Thank you so much for the regular reviews, I now avidly look forward to the next! I'm glad you're enjoying it, I know I always enjoyed it when they are too so yay. Although I think I still prefer Ginny being a damsel in distress ;). But we shall see. And it's HARRY as a whole that's a horcrux, part of

Voldy's soul is attached to his, *that's the unwanted baggage ;) * Eagerly awaiting another review ;)

Keeperoliver: Sorry for past accusations of bad reviews, humblest of apologies. And don't worry, I know all about short attention spans ;). Thank you thank you and thank you again :)

BroodyAngel: YAY COOKIES! I shall send you a cake in return *sends cake whilst chomping on cookies*. Although I'm not exactly sure which aspect you're thinking of, the pain sharing thing or the telekinesis. I was also going to have it so that if one dies, so does the other…But as I said to KarlSkywalker, I like Ginny being a damsel in distress. *Harry throws himself gallantly in front of her to take a killing curse and dies. Ginny dies too. The end. 0.o * wouldn't of lead to a long story. But thank you for the regular reviews! They keep me fingers a-typing :D

And in the words of porky pig: "T-T-That's all Folks!"

Please review :)


	7. Decisions

Decisions

His shallow breathing returned and his body grew still.

"DAMN IT HARRY!" I yelled at him, venting my frustration, "YOU DON'T HAVE TO DO ALL OF THIS ON YOUR OWN, YOU HAVE ME! For Merlin's sake! What do I have to do? Why do you have to be so damn noble all the time? Why the hell would I want to be with anyone else? I know you obviously feel guilty about what we did, but that's not a good enough reason for pushing me aside AGAIN! And it's not like you could help what happened, apparently we're soul bonded so the whole mind, BODY and soul thing kinda took over your common sense, but still! Why is it always you? Why does everything have to be like this…?" I calmed down, and lifted him onto the bed, tucking him under the covers.

"It's not fair." I complained, stroking his hair as it fell off of his scar, "How long will you be gone this time, my love? How much more pain could you possibly need to suffer? You are not alone in this war. I have been hurt too you know…Everyone seems to have forgotten that I was _possessed by him_ in the first place…And you're the only person who would ever understand what that's like…Even begin to imagine how it was. Because, Harry, I'm not that little girl in the chamber of secrets that you rescued any more. I toughed up, and I'll be damned it you won't let me fight in this war, won't let me help you, won't let me be with you. We'll get through this Harry, and I mean _we_, together. I'll make you see. You just wait. You'd give you life for someone else but forbid them to do the same. I can't change who you are. But I can make you understand. And I will. You just watch."

No one answered my questions, for most of them I knew the answers to: He would always be noble because that's who he is, and I loved him for it, it would always be him because of an unfortunate prophecy that's been around since before he was born, everything has to be like this so that he can do what he must…

I bent down and kissed his forehead, before I lay down next to him, and pulled his arm across me. He was cold already, as if life had left him. I soon fell asleep, weary from the long day.

I didn't even hear Ron and Hermione apparate in, nor the sound of Mad-Eye's voice, nor the small scream from Hermione as Dumbledore's figure appeared. I only woke up when Ron came into the room.

"Ginny?" He asked, "You're alright! Did you get Harr-"

The relief that had previously flooded his face vanished. "What-Why are you…In the same bed?"

"Oh grow up Ron!" I muttered, removing Harry's arm from around me and sat up. "It's not like anything happened. He's still in the same state." I lied easily.

"Oh, okay…Hermione! They're in here!" He called,

"You found them?"

"Yeah, come on down! How did you manage to get out?"

"Dobby." I answered simply.

Hermione appeared at the doorway, "Oh thank Merlin you're okay!" She said, before rushing over to give me a hug. "Oh!" she squeeked, "You got Harry back! How-"

"Dobby." I repeated.

I moved away from the bed as Hermione took a look a him. She noticed something and pulled the covers back slightly.

"Where's his shirt?" She asked, giving me a very odd look.

"Well I couldn't take his weight sometimes, and dropped him once or twice. I took it off to see if there were any bruises." I invented wildly, and they seemed to believe me. "It's here." I said, snatching it up from the floor and praying that I wasn't bright red.

"Yeah, he must of landed hard…Look at this, he's got bruises on his neck, and on his chest!" She exclaimed, as I tried not to laugh or give away that they were love bites. "Yeah and he's even got some scratches-"

I couldn't help it, I laughed, but I cleverly disguised it as a cough. "I think those happened when I tried to grab him as he fell." I lied again, praying that they wouldn't look at his back…just in case.

They were both looking at me weirdly, "Hey, you try hauling a dead weight up those stairs! I couldn't help dropping him! I'm not that strong!" I argued, "And what took you both so long anyway?"

"We were followed, somehow…By death eaters. We just about got away seeing as it was two against three. Had to restore the place, then Hermione didn't think we should come back here because of Snape…So we apparated to the countryside until I convinced her you'd be here. So we came back."

"Dad sent a patronus, saying that the family were safe, but to not respond…They're being watched."

Ron's knees seemed to give way slightly as he sat down on Harry's bed, "they're alright! Thank Merlin!" He muttered, a smile coming to his face.

"So, what now?" I asked, and everyone fell silent. It was eerie, as we always would wait for some decision from Harry or instruction, everyone seemed lost without his leadership.

"Maybe we could, stay here for a bit?" Hermione finally suggested, "I mean, it's going to be hard moving Harry around, and we're not sure where to start with the Hor- with the mission." She finished sheepishly.

"Guys, why don't you just tell me what it is you're doing? I have a right to know!" I cut Ron off as he opened his mouth to argue.

"Harry told us not to-"

"But Harry's not here is he?"

"Well seeing as I'm coming with you it's going to be hard to talk to each other about the next step without me overhearing anyway. And I can help. With Harry gone for Merlin knows how long, you can't do this on your own, can you?"

"We can try." Ron muttered.

"This is all to try and get rid of Riddle, right? So three heads are better than one right?"

"You are right, Ginny, but Dumbledore only entrusted us with this mission…I mean, if he didn't maybe he would have included an adult to help us as well."

"Well what if you tell me, and Harry doesn't find out? When he comes back we can act like you thought of any ideas I've had and –"

_**Not going behind my back are we?**_

"MERLIN!" I couldn't help but yell out.

"What is it!?" They both asked, looking around for something.

"Oh, nothing." I tried to blow off unsuccessfully, "Bathroom."

I ran to the bathroom, past their bewildered faces and bolted the door.

_Don't DO that! At least give me some warning!_

_**I'm sorry, you were basically shouting your thoughts at me…I mean, I heard what you said to me, what you were thinking…**_

_What? Before Ron and Hermione got here?_

…_**Yes.**_

_And?_

_**Well I KNOW that you're not the same person I helped-**_

_Rescued_

_**Whatever, in the Chamber. I can understand why you'd want to fight in this war but I don't want you to have do it by my side-**_

_But-_

_**Just hear me out, okay? I said I didn't **_**want **_**you to do it by my side, that doesn't mean not take part in it altogether.**_

…_I'm listening._

_**Well, it would be good for you…Well…It's more for me I guess…If I let you learn what I'm being taught. I mean, it couldn't hurt could it? If you were able to better protect yourself?**_

_No it wouldn't._

_**You've gotta understand, it's hard for me.**_

_Of course it's hard for you, you've got Riddle after you-_

_**But it's more than just the mission, it's more than Riddle, it's about you. I don't know if I should let you fight by my side, with the possibility of us both getting through and…**_

And then I saw, in his minds eye, just a mere flash of a beautiful red head in a long and elegant Bridal dress, walking slowly towards him. My heart warmed at the image, hoping it'd last forever as I felt like crying with happiness. But as quickly as the thought came, it went.

_**...and…Well I don't know what. I love you, so very much. But I don't want to hurt you and I certainly don't want you to get hurt because of me. Most importantly thought, I don't want to drag you down with me. **_

_Harry, it seems to me you have two very important decisions to make, and on these decisions you are going to give me one answer and one answer only for each, is that understood? On each of these answers you're not allowed to change your mind through a sudden rush of guilt, or because Riddle has found some other way of getting to someone you love or ANYTHING. The first is, Will you let me fight in this war, and that means by YOUR side, helping you, guiding you, anything you need, INCLUDING sharing your pain, instead of blocking me out. For YOU. And secondly, bearing in mind if you've answered yes to the first, you might as well anyway because you wouldn't really be increasing any danger I'm in – which by the way I'm already in for being who I am - , is will you let me be with you. And that means now, not in some supposed future, not every now and then that I persuade you or when this soul bond makes you lose any sense of common sense, but now and forever. Until death do us part. You got that?_

_**Loud and clear.**_

_Right, well I don't want to hear another thought or word from you until you've given me those two answers. You may have been alone for everything else…but not this time. This time it'll be much harder than the rest. So this time, let yourself have help. You are NOT alone in this war._

And on that last transmission, I came out of the mind link.

**THE NEXT DAY (HARRY)**

"BEGIN!" Godric shouted again, as I took my stance with one of his newer swords.

He struck immediately, and I blocked him. We kept fighting, blocking and attacking, as our swords woke a deadly dance. I'd been practicing, and surely enough I did have a natural ability…Beyond natural. In only a month's training, (or a week in the normal world), I'd become good enough to have an actual swordfight, and not lose in the first few minutes.

I couldn't help my mind wander back to Ginny as we fought, and the questions she'd asked.

_**Concentrate**_

But even as I said it, she was always in the back of my mind. Godric took my distraction to his advantage and sliced his sword through my head.

In reality, it would have come clean off…But since we were only souls, it stung slightly as is passed straight through.

"Harry," He scolded, "How can we have a proper fight when your mind is off on other things?"

"I'm sorry, I'm trying to concentrate but…"

"Come, talk to me about what's troubling you." He proposed.

I quickly told him about what Ginny had asked, and suddenly everything I'd been fighting with in my mind sort of spilled out, from her safety to the guilt I still felt from the other's, and my nightmares and everything.

Afterwards, I sat back, feeling strangely tired but relieved, as if I weight had been lifted off my shoulders and onto someone else…For once.

"No wonder you were holding back! You've had about six solid years of torment rattling around in there that you've not really talked to anyone about! Now it seems most prominent of these questions should be answered immediately before it causes you any more troubles: Ginny's questions."

"Well I just don't know what to do, it's like I'm stuck between a line of what's right and easy, and yet I know I'm choosing easy, when it's the opposite of everything I've ever done or been told to do…What would you do?" I asked, hopeful from some sort of guidance.

"As for letting the woman I love fight by my side, I'd much rather have her there, where I know I can help her and she can help me in a battle. As for letting myself be with the woman I love…Need there really be an answer?"

"But…But what if she gets hurt-"

"Then wouldn't you rather it be somewhere close, where you can help her out, instead of shoved away in hiding?"

"Well…Yeah, I would feel much better if I could make sure she was safe and I could help her."

"And would you not fight a better fight if she was there to aid you?"

"Of course…But what about if someone finds out about us-"

"Harry, the whole school knew about you two being the "golden couple", did they not? Draco Malfoy has also joined Voldemort so he could have told him if not for Severus Snape. And even if they didn't know, he still attacked her when she was just your friend's sister."

"Yes but he'd target her even more if he knew that I…Well that we were together."

"True. But why would they lure you somewhere with her as bait? When not only will you be able to stop that from happening, but it's really you who he wants. And you'll have to face him some time or another, so all it does is make him less prepared. Not only all of that but of what I have taught you: That love you two share is the most powerful weapon you own. By letting yourself be with her, you are only more of a match for him. And if-" He pressed on as I tried to argue, "you were in her shoes…Would you not be doing exactly the same thing she is?"

"Thank you. I-I think I know what I have to do now."

"Good. Well chop, chop, there's many things you still need to learn and not much time to do it in."

"I will."

Immediately I gently reached out with my mind to her.

_**Ginny?**_

…_Yes Harry?_

_**I've made my decisions. **_

…_And?_

_**You asked me is I'd let you fight by my side…My answer is yes.**_

_**You asked if I'd myself be with you…My answer is yes.**_

_Really? I mean, you really mean it?_

_**I do. **_

I could feel her happiness like the sun on my skin, as a weight was once again lifted from my shoulders: One less option to toss and turn about.

_Oh and Harry, should I tell Ron and Hermione that we're soul bonded?_

_**Yeah, I think you should. They deserve to know. **_

_Okay, well, I'll see you soon._

_**I love you Ginny.**_

_I love you too Harry._

I resurfaced from the mind link to find the Godric was smiling down at me. He got up and offered me his hand. As he pulled me up, he offered me my sword, which I took.

He instantly attacked, and I found that my mind immediately focused on the battle, as if it had all slowed down. It was almost easy as I parried with him, dodging and blocking. I finally took my first strike as he tried to regain his balance. He tried to block me but I flicked it away, and pointed my sword at his throat.

He smiled up at me.

"I think we are done with sword fighting now. Well Done."

I took the sword away from his throat, and offered my hand so I could pull him up, feeling an immense wave of satisfaction as I did.

………………………………………………………………….

"You're WHAT?" Ron spluttered.

"Soul Bonded." I repeated.

I looked between the two of them, Hermione looked pleased and sort of smug, as I she'd always known it would happen or something. Ron looked between angry, happy, surprised and downright confused.

"Oh, Congratulations!" Hermione said as if I'd announced our engagement, giving me a hug, why Ron muttered something like 'yeah, that's great'.

"So you can talk to him telepathically?" She asked enthusiastically.

"Yeah." I mumbled, feeling slightly self conscious.

"Well ask him what he's doing then!" She said, slightly exasperated.

"I don't know if I should, I mean he needs to concentrate, and anyway" I pressed on as she wanted to interrupt, "He said that I can help fight in this war, and that we could be together. So that means you two have to spill about the mission and what it is we're doing."

Ron still looked slightly wary, but happier, "How do we know you're not just making this up so that you can find out what we're doing?" he asked suspiciously.

"Well I don't know, tell me to ask him something only he would know."

"Okay, when I used an out-dated correction pen, it spelt my name wrong. What did it spell instead?"

I relayed the message.

"Ronil Wazlib?" I asked hopefully.

That did it for the both of them, and we immediately started talking about things called Horcruxes and where they might be hidden.

"He'll probably have put one in Hogwarts." I suggested, "I mean, it was like his first home right? Harry said that he hated the Orphanage. So if he only places them where it has something significant meaning, then there's probably one there."

"Oh not this again." Hermione muttered, "Look, as we've both told Harry, there can't be one in Hogwarts otherwise Dumbledore would of found it-"

"But there's loads of places where he could have hidden it! Dumbledore doesn't…didn't know everything." I kept on.

"Well we can't go back and search it anyway, that's probably the worst places for us to go outside the ministry." Hermione said, as if it cancelled any possibility of going there.

………………………………Three Weeks Later………………………………….

"Harry you have come to the end of all the theory I have taught you with magic and animagus's, and swordfighting. You must now go back to the real world so that you can put it into practice. Remember what I have told you. But now you have one of the greatest decisions you will ever make: to see your future. Now beware, although you may now know the path you must follow, to know the dangers that lie ahead may make you lose track or even stop altogether. Do you understand? It is both a blessing and a curse. You may be able to save more lives, but in order to do so, you may not like what you see. So I will now ask you, Harry, do you want to see you future? Or not?"

Although I wanted to say yes, I knew I had to think about it. Would anything stop me from saving someone? No, it wouldn't. Not on pain of death. But then what about the promise I made to Ginny? What if I did find out that I die at the hand of Voldemort? What if I find out that she dies from being close to me? Everything would change.

_**Ginny? **_I asked,

_Yes Harry?_

_**Have you heard what's happening.**_

_I started listening when I realised you were getting increasingly nervous. Are you going to do it?_

_**I think I have to.**_

_Well before you say yes, then remember the promises you gave me. We stick together, no matter what you see. Okay?_

…

_OKAY?_

_**Okay. But I want to know this on my own…I feel like it's something very private. Is that okay?**_

_I would rather know…But okay, if it's what you must do._

_**I'll see you soon.**_

_Can't wait._

_**I love you.**_

_Love you too._

So I blocked up the link to no resistance from Ginny, and I opened my eyes.

"I'm ready. I want to know."

"Are you sure?" Godric asked in his fatherly way, his eyes reminding me hauntingly of Dumbledores'.

"Yes."

And then I saw it, everything as if in a movie. What the Deathly Hallows were, where they were, how to get them, how we got the Horcruxes, breaking into Gringots, the final battle, basilisk's fangs, Ron and Hermione together, and then walking to the forest, speaking with my parent, with Sirius, as I faced him. To protect them. I was the the last Horcrux. He pointed his wand at me as I made no move to get mine.

"avada kedavra!" And then I died.

That's where the memories stopped. That's where they died. That was where my road ended. That was it. And I could do nothing but let it happen.

………………………………………………

CAKE FOR EVERYONE!!!!

Nacrehand: Yep, watch and see. I like it when that happens to. :D

ProffesorChris: yes but Harry's not always logical is he lol! *Go without me* *0.o Okay* *HEY I'VE GOT HARRY POTTER* *Oh crap*. Ah well. Have some cake :D

Joanna11: Thankies, have some cake

Keeperoliver: You're asking questions that you'll have to read to find the answers to unfortunately. Either that or persuade me with chocolate….MWHAHAHAH.

Karl skywalker: Yeah, I agree. With the whole damsel in distress thing, I guess I was lying. I don't like it when people portray her like "oh come and save me", I just love it when Harry acts like a hero ;). Hopefully this chapter cleared that out. Have some cake :D

BroodyAngel: HAVE SOME MORE CAKE! Coz, ya know, I'm not fattening you up or anything….0.o…And I've got to say I totally agree. (refer to comment with Karl above :D ) hopefully this chapter cleared that up a bit. You're review has changed what I'd originally planned (for the good :D ) so yay. And thank you. You get an extra slice of cake ;).

Yuki: (can I call you that, I takes too long for me to spell out the other one and I always get it wrong lol). Thankies, and have some cake. :D.

You can never have too much cake. :D

Or ben and jerry's ice cream…mmm…Baked Alaska…Phish Food…yum, :P


	8. Realisations

Realisations

Ginny POV

_**Ginny?**_

I felt him brush against my mind again, and it somehow sent shivers down my spine. Three weeks in total he'd been gone since the death eater's attack. Three weeks they'd been eating Kreacher's vile food and going in circles with ideas and possibilities. At least now it really felt like I was part of the group.

_Yes Harry?_

_**I'm coming back.**_

A thrill of excitement ran through me.

_Now? But what did you see in your future-_

_**I'll tell you in a minute.**_

He sounded troubled, but it was more than that. Like his mind was on something else completely and we were only exchanging small talk… He'd obviously seen something he didn't like.

_Harry? What happened-_

_**I'll tell you in a minute. **_He repeated.

_You'd better._ I said, my temper rising again.

We could now communicate easily, like second nature.

"Harry's coming back!" I told Ron and Hermione excitedly over the dinner table.

"'ow?" Ron asked through a mouthful of lumpy mashed potato.

"Yes now!"

We all got up and rushed upstairs. Each thud of my footstep seemed to beat with my heart as it raced.

When we got in the room we ran over to him, and he had a familiar golden glow around him. Slowly but surely, he opened his eyes.

"Hey." I whispered.

"Hey." He croaked back

"How you feeling?"

"Crap." He said, giving me a small smile, at which point Ron cleared his throat as I realised I'd gotten much, much closer to him.

He tried to get up, but breathed in sharply before resting back against the pillow, white as a sheet.

"Now you just stay there, you haven't moved for thr-I mean four weeks! Ron, could you get a glass of water?"

"Sure."

"I'll come with you." Hermione offered, giving me one of her knowing smiles. Come to think of it…Could that girl smile any other way?

As soon as the door closed I wasted no time in arranging a meeting with our lips, then we pulled back just to look into each other's eyes.

"You look tired." I whispered, at his pale face.

"You look happy." He replied, and I couldn't help but beam at him as I kissed him once more. Then the door opened. Strangely enough though, instead of pushing my quickly away like normal, he just kept on kissing me. Now there's a good sign.

_You must be tired._ I thought

_**You have no idea.**_

Ron cleared his throat loudly again, and I felt like making a rude gesture at him for ruining the moment, though this time Harry did pull away.

"Alright already, break it up." Ron said, coming in and putting the glass of water on the bedside table.

"Could you help me sit up?" Harry asked Ron who nodded and gave him a hand. Once in place, he took a shakily took the glass of water and ended up draining the whole thing.

"I can get you another-"

"No it's fine." He said, his face looking slightly back to normal. "How long was I…?"

"Three weeks-Four." I quickly corrected, realising Hermione and Ron still didn't know he'd come back.

"Is that all?" He asked.

"Why, how long did you have?"

"About four or five months. I guess there's a time difference."

I could practically feel the anticipation coming from all around the room, but there was a restriction to wait until Harry was ready.

"Fire away." He assured.

"So what did you learn?"

"What happened?"

"Tell us everything!"

We all said at once.

"Alright, calm down. One question at a time." He chuckled

"What did you see? When he showed you your future?" I asked him before the others could respond. He'd already told us about Godric Gryffindor. We were all pretty darn impressed by that. A dark look crossed his face that he immediately dispelled.

"That is something that would take way to long to tell." He muttered weakly and running a hand through his hair, but I felt like he was still holding something back.

"What happened at the end then?"

_**Should I tell them? **_He was thinking.

"Tell us what?" I asked aloud, and he seemed to jump slightly.

"Harry, we're in this together. What did you see?" Hermione asked.

"I know we are but…It's something you won't want to hear."

"Well I do, I don't care what it is we'll get through it-"

"No. It's not like that. You won't be able to do anything about it."

He looked into my eyes to make sure that I fully understood what he was saying, then around and Ron and Hermione.

"I think it's better if you don't know."

"Well I don't. I don't care what it is, but I want to know." I said.

"Me too."

"Just tell us what you saw." Hermione suggested again.

"I saw…each of the Horcruxes…I saw the diary, the Gaunt's ring, Helaga Hufflepuff's Cup, Salazar Slytherin's Locket, Rowena Ravenclaw's Diadem and Nagini."

"But that's only six, I thought you said Riddle made seven?" Hermione asked.

"Look, you really don't-"

"TELL US HARRY!" I commanded. He paused, looking into my eyes yet seeing straight through me as he sighed.

"…He did…But only unintentionally. When he attacked me and my parents, and my mum used her own life as a shield, the killing curse rebounded on him. As small part of his soul was blasted away from him and latched onto the only living person near him."

"No. No! NO!" Hermione screamed, the only one who'd fully comprehended the extent of this, though everyone seemed to have tears in their eyes.

"I-I don't understand-" I mumbled, tears brimming over my eyes. Did this mean-

"I'm the last horcrux."

"I WON'T LET YOU DIE!" I screamed at his face as the tears finally spilled over and rushed over my hot cheeks. Hermione had retreated to the corner of the room and was now crying her eyes out. Ron was on the floor, a dark look on his face as tears flowed freely over.

"You have to." Harry said clearly, his voice thick with emotion, but his eyes not producing any tears. "It's the only way."

"No! NO! NO!" I screamed, banging my fists against his chest, "You can't-" I sobbed, "you can't leave me."

The deepest fury and hatred for Riddle made me shake with fury.

Harry spoke, momentarily silencing us all. "If any of you don't want to continue with me down this road. I will not blame you. Not one bit."

I got up and started pacing, looking anywhere but at him, knowing if I did I would defiantly break down. I kicked his bedside table and in my fury the glass fell off and shattered to pieces on the hard flooring.

With a wordless flick of his wand, Harry repaired the glass as I continued to pace, determined to try and walk some of it off. I thought of Harry dying and I started to shake from the sobs. Any dreams of us being together, any life after the war had just shattered into pieces. I felt like my whole world had just fallen apart…Without Harry…What was there?

……………………………………………….

I should have expected this kind of reaction but I didn't. What did I think they'd do, just calmly accept it and we'd go back to our normal life? Was it even right to tell them? Have I burdened them with unnecessary information?

I couldn't take Ginny's fury and sorrow any longer, so I threw back the covers and though I felt my limbs protest as I did so, I held her shoulders strongly in my hands and blocked her path.

"Ginny, look at me!" I shouted. And she did, but as her eyes met mine she collapsed slightly into me, crying out in the most anguished voice I'd ever heard. I held her tightly in my arms, stroking her hair and mumbling kind words until she calmed down much, much later. Then she breathed heavy breaths.

"How can you be so calm?" She whispered in a heartbroken voice.

"I don't know. I guess deep down, I always knew…Really…That it'd end like this."

"I can't…I won't let it end like this…We'll find some way of-"

"There's no other way Ginny." I stopped her.

"We're NOT going to let you walk straight into death's open arms, Harry." Ron announced, standing up. Hermione also joined him.

"He's right Harry. You've fought too long and too hard to just offer yourself up!"

"And then what? We just let Voldemort keep on killing innocent people? And it's my fault they die? You know I won't let that happen. Maybe…Maybe I shouldn't have told you. I think maybe, if this is how you all feel about it…Then I should go on my own after this."

The room's silence hung like an intake of breath, or a cat waiting to pounce.

"What?" Ginny hissed.

"There's no point in you risking your lives any more. I know where they all are and I know what I have to do. Any more time you spend with me and it'll just hurt more when I have to…"

"If you think that we're just going to walk out on you, HARRY JAMES POTTER, THEN YOU'VE GOT ANOTHER THING COMING!" She shouted angrily.

"It'll just hurt you more-"

"_us?_ YOU'VE JUST BEEN TOLD YOU'RE GONNA DIE, AND YOU'RE WORRIED ABOUT _US_?!" she roared, glaring at my face.

"Ginny's right." Ron muttered, "We'll find another way. And we're not going anywhere." He added before I could argue. We all stood in the awkward silence, waiting and wanting for something to happen. And then I realised they were waiting for me, a plan of action.

"Okay, well first, we need Kreacher." I said, as the house elf appeared before me, "Yes master?"

"Kreacher, I know what Master Regulus did, and I want you to have this." I told him, and I gave him the fake locket. The house elf looked positively shocked, "But we need the real locket so that we can finish the work that he told you to start. Now I know that Mudung-"I stopped myself. "You know what, that's fine Kreacher, I know where the locket is."

"Harry, what locket?" Hermione asked.

"R.A.B, Sirius's brother." I said quickly. "He died as he got pulled into the lake by the inferi, but he told Kreacher to take the locket and destroy it. Although of course he couldn't because you need something that will put it out of magical repair. So when Mudungus raided this house he took the locket, last time we spent three days making Kreacher track him down and…Lupin comes…Oh nevermind, this is more important, so we need to go into the Ministry and get the horcrux off of Umbridge." I finished.

Everyone was staring at me. "What?"

"Harry, you're going way too fast. So the horcrux that R.A.B, Sirius's brother took, is now with Umbridge who works at the Ministry. Right?" Hermione concluded. "But what's this about Lupin?

"Oh nothing. Hang on, he's already come hasn't he? Asking to join us?"

"Yeah he did." Ron confirmed. "But we told him no. When he left he was pretty angry."

"So that means you know that Snape is headmaster and…Oh Merlin SNAPE!" It felt so fantastic to finally have all the truth at last that what happened at the end of it all seemed minuscule and unimportant right now, "SNAPE'S A GOOD GUY!" I shouted gleefully.

"Are you sure you didn't hit your head, Harry?" Ron asked.

"No! Snape is a good guy-"

"But he killed Dumbledore-"

"No he didn't."

Everyone gasped,

"It was arranged between them. Dumbledore ordered him to, which means that Draco Malfoy has the Elder WAND! And all the deathly hallows…The cloak we already have the…The snitch…" I fumbled around in my drawstring pouch and pulled it out, "I'm about to die." I hissed at it, and it popped open much to everyone's surprise, "We know where they all are! That's what Godric meant, we have to reunite the Hallows to-"

"Harry STOP!" Hermione cut me off, "We have NO idea what you're talking about. What was that about Malfoy? Why the hell is Snape on our side and what, oh what are the Deathly Hallows?"

"I'm going a bit fast aren't I?" I asked, as the all nodded, looking dumbfounded, Ron had even collapsed into the nearest chair.

"Harry, I think that we should just relax today and start tomorrow." Hermione suggested in a broken voice.

"Why? We know everything we need to know, and Riddle is out there right now-"

And then I stopped, and looked at each of their pink and sorrowful faces and it finally dawned on me. I was going to die. And I wouldn't see them again when I did for a very long time. I quickly put that thought out of my mind…They didn't need tears right now, they needed support. Of course they were sad, how would I of reacted if one of them had just told me they had to die? Not good.

"Come on, let's go downstairs, light a fire and have some tea." Everyone smiled at me in a way of thanks, and Ginny quickly got up and put her arm around my waist as I did hers. I couldn't resist kissing her on the head and giving her a loving squeeze, before we all went downstairs.

………………………………………

The next day I woke to the sun shining on my face. We'd all ended up sleeping in the living room, and had made the sofa larger so we could all sleep on it. We hadn't wanted to be alone, and Ginny especially not from me but Ron didn't really like that we'd be sleeping together so we'd made this arrangement.

I opened my eyes and found that Ginny was still sleeping with her back to me, but had kept me very close, and held my hand so that it wrapped around her. Not at all unhappy with this way of sleeping, even though Ron's snoring was right in my ear, I lay back down against the pillows. I didn't move for a long time, seeing as Ginny's hand was gripped firmly on my own, and to move would have woken her up.

Eventually she too stirred, and rolled over to face me.

"Hey." I whispered, giving her a morning kiss.

"Mmm…Hey you." She whispered back afterwards, a small smile on her face.

We moved around, so that I was laying on my back and Ginny was laying her head on my chest as the rest of her body curved around my side, and my arms held her in an embrace.

Suddenly, I felt a wave of sadness come from her through the mental link. Yesterday had only just caught up with her.

"I can hear your heart." She whispered, holding back tears.

"Hey, hey." I coxed, as her shoulders started shaking and I felt wet drops fall onto my top and soak through to my chest. I put my finger under her chin and lifted her face up so her eyes were looking at mine. "Everything's going to be fine." I whispered, "I don't know how yet, but I promise that it will be."

She smiled through her tears as I brushed a loose strand of her hair behind her ear, and use my thumb to wipe away her tears.

"I just…If one day I wake up and you're not there…I don't know what I'll do." She whispered, more tears spilling as she took a shaky breath.

"Ginny," I said, and I waited until she looked straight into my eyes, "I'm not going anywhere."

_**Not for a while at least**_ I couldn't help but think. Luckily I caught that thought before Ginny heard it.

"Mash Potato…Sausages…gravy…" Ron mumbled in his sleep, as a wide grin came to his face, "Hermione".

We couldn't help but laugh at him as he continued to sleep. Luckily, we weren't too loud.

"Do you think they'll ever realise?" Ginny asked me.

"Yeah, they will. I know it took me long enough…But I realised eventually." I added, as we looked back at each other. "We could have had years-"

But she silenced me with a kiss.

…………………………Ron………………………..

I came out of my dream slowly, trying to remember what it was about. And I awoke to the sight of my sister snogging my best friend. Part of me wanted to shout at them. But something stopped me. As I looked at the seemingly perfect moment, I couldn't help but vision Hermione and me doing the same. I quickly shook the thought out of my head and continued down my original road.

"Can't you two wait till the sun is up?" I asked.

"The sun. Is up. Ronald." Ginny murmured between kisses, and they both smiled at each other. And once again, just from that look they both had in their eyes I knew that they'd never love anyone else. I felt a stab of jealously, as I had often felt towards Harry. I didn't throw in any more comments, but instead made my way to the bathroom.

Even as I splashed my face with water that image of the love they both shared seemed engrained in my mind. I've found the woman for me…I'm just too much of a coward to ask her. So I ran out of the bathroom and made my way downstairs before I could change my mind. I got to the room and I saw her sleeping peacefully. And thoughts I'd had before immediately left my mind. She stirred, looked at Harry and Ginny, still gazing into each other's eyes and a small smile lit her face. She gasped when she realised I wasn't there, and her eyes wildly looked around the room until she found me.

"Ron!" She yelled, which woke me up from my trance, "Don't DO that again! We didn't know where you were!" She said furiously.

So she did care. Or was that my imagination?

I will find the courage to do something about it one day. But for now, we could enjoy being friends. I smiled at her and sat back down on the sofa-bed.

"What?" She asked me, blushing slightly.

"Nothing." I responded quickly, looking away.

…………………………………………………………………………………………

CHOCOLATE CAKE FOR EVERYONE!!! :D

p.s. now that the basis of everything's down, the fun stuff can start happening. But beware, harry hasn't come back the same time as before and Ginny is here this time. MWHAHAHAHAH.

Things aren't always as they seem.

Wow, that makes it sound like the next chappie's actually going to be good! Better start writing B-)

Also slipped some Ron/Hermione in there ;)

ProfessorChris: Thankies for writing *gives cake* :D

Witchinthemaking: AH NOOO DON'T THINK OF ME AS EVIL! 0.o because… you know I'm not…0.o….well maybe a bit….0.o….yeah….Well hopefully this was quick enough for you! Unfortuantly holidays are coming up soon, so starting Monday they won't be half as fast as right now :(

Karl Skywalker: Yeah I think he's passed a milestone if it's not engrained in his head by now. So he's not going to make the same complaints as earlier…0.o…mwahhahahaha….*ehem*…Yes I find imaginary cake usually is yummy. Have some more *gives cake*

BroodyAngel: But of course! Everyone must get fat on imaginary cake! Tis fun because you've gained imaginary weight…Am I reading too much into this? Anyways here's a bit of choco cake specially for you. My specialty. Actually it's Apple Crumble…0.o…And maybe…You shall have to see. But I think it'll just drive him more :)

Yuki: Yay! Thankes *gives cake* :D

Johanna11: Yeah…That lasted long didn't it…0.o…oh well. Hehe :D hope ur enjoying it, if not then have some cake! If you are anyway then have some cake!


	9. Learning

Learning

"Okay, so the most important thing you need to know right now is the Deathly Hallows. It's good that both Ron and Ginny will already know the fairy tale, and Hermione you've read it in the tales of beedle and bard. Well the fairy tale is based on reality. There's a symbol on the cover of the book Dumbledore gave you, Hermione, with the wand, stone and cloak on it." I explained, drawing each one out in the air as I did, "By reuniting them all, and accepting the inevitability of death, you become the master of death. That's what I need to do, it's the power that the Dark lord knows not. I mean, I know I'm a descendant of Godric Gryffindor, but Riddle's a descendant of Salazar Slytheryn…So without the Hallows, it's pretty even game." I finished, waiting for them all to digest it. "I think we should do everything in the order we did last time. Which means we need to go to the Ministry of Magic and find Umbridge."

"WHAT?!" They all cried, followed by various shouts of

"That's SUICIDE!"

"The ministry of magic is the last place we should go-"

"Umbridge? What's she got to do with anything?"

"But Harry, what magic did you learn?" Hermione pressed on eagerly.

"Wandless, wordless elemental magic." I tried to put into words. "There are four types, Earth, Water, Fire and Air." I put my wand down to demonstrate, and I channelled inside of me as I had been learning with Godric. I thought of Ginny in my mind, and then I willed warmth of those thoughts of her to fill my whole body, and suddenly my awareness rose. I could feel the magic aura pulsing through everyone in the room, I could zoom in on tiny objects, I could hear animals from far, far away outside. I looked down at my hands to see they had a very faint golden glow.

"Fire." I created fire out of thin air, and moved it into a flaming ball of warm and bright energy.

I did the same with the other three elements until I sat with four balls of elements floating in front of me.

"These are the most powerful and core forms of magic." I explained. "If you combine them."

I made them all zoom into the centre, and there was a loud bang…And then silence, as two balls, one huge, one tiny floating. I felt some pain moving across my palm, and choose to ignore it.

"Light and dark." I dispelled the dark, tiny ball of darkness. "Sirius once told me that we have both light and dark inside of us…It's what we choose to act on that makes us who we are." I repeated, and made the ball of light grow until it filled the whole room with warmth.

Then I realised they were all staring at me, and I lost my concentration and went back to my original state, the light leaving the room. I noticed a deep but thin cut had appeared on each of my hands. I guess I wasn't used to using it in the real world yet. A small amount of energy had also vanished. I mean even though my mind had had practice, I guess my body really hadn't yet. And I was still weak from coming back anyway. I quickly closed my hands before anyone could notice, ignoring any pain. There was no need for them to start worrying about magical cores and what happens when you go over your limit. Ginny looked at me slightly suspiciously, obviously having felt something, but thankfully she ignored it. There's no need for me to worry anyone even more.

"You can do a lot combining and manipulating the elements, but there's only so much a person can achieve before tiring. You have to learn how to do it, and slowly you'll be able to last longer."

"Can you teach us?" Ron asked eagerly

"Oh sure Ron, it only took me 5 months." I replied sarcastically. They all went quiet again, obviously disappointed, "Look, I'll teach you in whatever time we have, but right now this war needs to end as quickly as possible. So we need to go to the ministry. If anything I think that only I should go-"

"Why should you go? If you're the only one who can end this war then someone disposable needs to go." Said Ginny,

"Don't even think about it." I warned standing up, my fists clenching out of instinct as I bit back a wince as my cuts pulled. I could feel blood starting to ooze out.

"Bathroom." I muttered.

"Harry what's wrong with your hand?" Hermione gasped, as a small drop of blood seemed to of slipped around my hand and onto the floor.

"Oh." I muttered, "I don't know where I got that from, I see you in a second-"

Ginny grabbed my arm and stopped me from leaving.

_I thought we'd gone through this Harry-_

_**It's really nothing!**_

_Stop LYING! To me if not to anyone else! Now tell me what's wrong with you hand. _

_**I cut it when that glass smashed. **_

_Then why didn't you say anything?_

_**I was preoccupied at the time.**_

She seemed to accept this thankfully.

"Let me see your hand." She asked.

I opened it and she gasped. So it looked a bit deep, it was only the fact that my hand had a small pool of blood did it look worse than it was.

"It doesn't hurt-" I lied quickly

"Why didn't you say anything?" She pressed on.

"I dunno, I forgot about it until now." She didn't look convinced, but instead she reached for her wand, muttered a healing spell and it knitted itself back together, leaving only a faint pink mark. "And your other hand." She prompted.

_**How did you-**_

_I can read you better than you think, Harry._

So I held out my other hand and she did the same.

"Thanks." I mumbled, feeling embarrassed.

"Now are you going to tell us where you really cut your hands?" She asked knowingly, "It was from doing that magic, wasn't it?"

"My body hasn't adjusted yet, I didn't realise that something so small would affect me. It's only because I'm still a bit weak, normally that sort of thing wouldn't have any effect." I rambled. "It's nothing to get worried about, it won't happen again."

I pushed as much of my love for her through the mind link, I needed to show her I was truly sorry for covering myself up.

_**Ginny, that was wrong of me. I'm sorry, it's just going to take time before I grow out of old habits.**_

She didn't respond, but I could feel her resistance crumbling. An overwhelming wave of sadness rushed through me that I knew came from her.

_**Ginny?**_

I asked again, feeling like a selfish fool.

"Come." She said, grabbing hold of my hand and pulling me out of the room.

"Ginny?" I asked again feebly, growing more and more anxious as she pulled me up the stairs and into her room. I knew she was on the verge of tears.

"Ginny you're killing me here." I whispered, "You can tell me any-"

She swung around and hugged me as tight as she could, burying her face into my chest and sobbing.

"I missed you so much." She whispered painfully.

My heart broke for her. I'd been so selfish in not thinking about her more. I quickly enveloped her in a tight embrace.

"I missed you too."

I knew now why she'd pulled me out of the room; for her tears were a sign of weakness, a weakness that she didn't want either of her friends seeing. I waited until she'd calmed down somewhat, and released her slightly so I could look at her, but she kept holding on. Then she looked up.

"Why didn't you tell me?" I asked.

"I didn't want you to know how needy I am…" she replied.

I kissed her head.

"I love you so much." I whispered. It felt so good telling her, as I felt a warmth flow through the link, coupled with something fiery.

"That's my girl." I smiled down at her, brushing the tears from her face.

I gave her a light kiss before pulling back. Ron and Hermione were still downstairs.

"Let's go back down-"

But Ginny had other ideas, and started forcing memories of our last encounter into my mind.

"Ginny, is now really a good time?" I gasped, as she kissed at my neck, passion flowing through me.

She pushed me against the wall, grabbing at my hair and throwing her lips onto mine. Something awoke inside of me, a powerful force and need that I'd felt before. I spun us both around and pressed her into the wall as she kept sending her thoughts through the link, clouding my senses. I kissed her hungrily as she gasped, digging her fingernails into my head and back. Another wave rushed through me as I swung her around and lay her down on the floor, my hand finding its way to her thigh. We both pulled back, our eyes full of passion. I struggled against the overwhelming urge, trying to think of my friends. I closed my eyes in an attempt to control myself. This wasn't good.

_How about you let me tell you what's good, Harry._

She brushed against my mind seductively.

_**Our friends-**_

_Can cope without you for 10 minutes_

She pushed me over a lay on top of me.

_**What if they come upstairs?**_ I asked weakly

She smiled at my with her signature smile

_They best not come in then. _She bent down to kiss me again.

_**Wait!**_

_No_

_**Just one minute-**_

I brought my hand from her back and wordlessly created an impenetrable charm around the room. I knew it'd worked because for a moment my whole right arm glowed golden. For some reason it didn't affect me at all. I could feel that she was surprised

_It seems you are learning, Potter. _She thought cheekily, as we once again dove at one another.

………………………………………………………..

Afterwards we held each other contently, enveloped in each other's love; completely carefree. But then like a bubble that was burst, worry flooded back into my mind.

_What is it, love?_

_**Something Godric told me, he said that from knowing my future, I would have the chance to change it. Though if I changed it, the outcome may not be as I'd planned. Changing time messes everything up. Although I may have the chance to save the people I love, the consequences may be even greater. **_

_And you're worried that it'll be your fault if the future changes for the worst._

It wasn't a question, it was a statement. And worst of all it was true.

_What else?_

_**He also said that we do not know everything there is to know about soul bonding, the information we found in books in from studying maybe one or two encounters. But they all vary. For example, there's ones that say people we become weak or even die if they get too far away from each other. Others say that they share their magical cores, and both become more powerful in time. Another says that they share body and flesh, so if one is hurt so is the other. For example, if got a cut on my arm, you would too. The worst says that if one dies the other will too. Something more gentle was that one who is more dependant on the other may be more affected, and this can be from not knowing love beforehand. **_

_**So you see, there are may things that can be gained and lost from us bonding. I just hope that it isn't one that puts you in danger.**_

_Or youself._

_**Sorry?**_

_Well did you tell anyone you loved them before me?_

_**No, why?**_

_Because I have, my parents and brothers. So you may be more affected if what you say does apply to us, as you will be more dependant. _

I started to feel ashamed and embarrased.

_It's nothing to feel bad about, Harry. I actually would quiet like it if you were more dependant on me._

She looked up at me and smiled mischievously.

_**Do you always have a one-track mind? Seriously, your worse than me…And I'm a bloke!**_

_So?_

_**Bit role-reversal don't you think?**_

_Perhaps. _

She gave me as lingering kiss, before sliding off to put her clothes back on as I did the same.

"Ready?" She asked.

"Well it's only your hair." I mumbled, slightly embarrassed.

"What about it?"

"Um it's kind of…Ruffled…"

She laughed at my uneasiness, and retrieved her brush.

"You'll have to fix it for me then." She ordered, handing me the brush and sitting down.

I didn't want to hurt her if it was knotty…

_You'll be fine. _

So I started brushing her hair. I felt smooth under my hand as I went. Ginny closed her eyes, and tilted her head slightly with a small smile on her face.

_**Enjoying yourself?**_

I asked as I felt her comfort.

_Enjoying yourself?_

She asked back and I sent a rush of my happiness back through the link. She visibly shuddered.

_You tease. _

_**Um, that wasn't my intention. **_

I said, knowing that if she kissed me again we'd be up here for much, much longer, and Hermione and Ron would come up and wonder why the door wasn't opening.

She whipped around and smiled at me, her hair flowing with her.

"I know…And that makes me want to kiss you again…"

I kissed her forehead, but she grabbed my collar, making me tip my head back as she sucked at a tender bit of skin, and electricity ran through me.

I pounced away from her, straightening up.

"I've only just brushed your hair and you want me to mess it up again?" I asked

"Always" She smiled coyly, before taking my hand and pulling me closer.

"Right, let's go downstairs!" I exclaimed, tugging her towards the door, quickly releasing the impenetrable charm as I pushed the door open and pulled her through, where I froze and she bumped into my back.

"Having second thoughts?" She laughed.

I didn't answer.

_Harry?_

_**I just did that with ease. Like before. **_

_And?_

_**I didn't think that it would be that easy. **_

I turned around to her, confusion spinning through my mind.

_**I wonder if it was just time or if it was something to do with…you.**_

I thought again about the happiness I'd just felt and I could sense the power coursing through me. I let it out slowly. First both of my hands started to glow golden like they had before, and then it started to work its way up my arms. I was hard to repress the power now, like opening the door of a dam. I could feel its warmth coursing through my body as I struggled to shut it off again, struggled to focus.

……………………………………………………………………

Hello EVERYONE!

I'm sooooo sorry! I've had a complete writers block! I up till now it's all been quiet fluffy and I had to make some serious decisions about where everything was going next and all that stuff so AHH.

Hope everyone still like where the story seems to be going, and if I've nicked any ideas from other writers then Its only because I love your work!

Please review

Cake

For

All

Yay!

KarlSkywalker: Thanks for the review again! Have cake :). Must apologise for late story :(. Interesting suggestion :)

Witchinthemaking: I'm glad that you read through it as quick as you did, *I am not worthy*. Of course I'm not evil :D….Or am i? :'(

Yuki: Yes, that was what I was planning mwhahhahah :D. I'm actually dying to go down the same-ish storyline of another that I've read but hopefully I can avoid that, and perhaps use it as inspiration..yay.

Professorchris: hehe, yeeeahh. It's fun writing like that :)

AngusH: Thanks so much! I was wondering whether to do it earlier because I wanted Sirius to be saved, but then the whole timeline alteration would get too complicated.

Joanna: Ur questions have been answered :)…Well…Sort of :P

Nat: No problemo. Sorry for the wait

Bagoosa: Ha. I know, has taken me a while to get around to it eh? Sorry, there were a lost of difficult decisions and I put it off to write fluff…:)

Duke: Mind if I call ya that? Thanks a lot, soz if it takes a while. Wow, great on the reviewing front, I'll answer all in this one. Well harry does tend to be noble like that, especially when he can't think straight. Oh yeah, I will try to remember in future :). Ah! Here's me thinking I'm clever that I got his whole name and I didn't. Dammit it, you're even geekier than me! Lol. I give you twice as much cake for ur geekiness. Haha. Yeah I did think it was important that molly knows. Aww, I know poor harry :/ . Yes, I might get Godric to show him the rest later, but maybe he's only showing part of it because he's trying to guide harry to make decisions that will have a better impact on the future, by NOT showing that harry will come back if he dies. Anyway, keep reviewing :)


	10. Struggles

Struggles 

*Ginny*

As the light around Harry's hands started to spread, I started to feel the power radiating off of him. The house started to shake and the air around him visibly crackled. Hermione and Ron ran up the stairs just in time to see Harry as his hair whipped around and his eyes went golden. The ground started to shake even more than before as things started to fall from the tables. It was like he was in a trance.

_HARRY!_

I shouted out as loud as I could through the mind link. I could feel him struggling to keep control…

_HARRY! _I tried again, the tremors getting worse than ever, if he continued like this there wouldn't be a house left. I clung onto the nearest doorway to steady myself and I tried a different tactic. I launched myself at him, hoping that it would somehow stop this, whatever it was. I held his face and tried to look into his eyes. Then as quickly as it came it all seemed to leave him as the house came to a standstill. He took a gasp of breath before he lent against the wall for support, and then proceeded to slide down it.

We rushed to his side, asking him if he was alright and what had happened. I cupped his face again so that I could look into his eyes and make sure he was hearing me. Suddenly again his energy seemed to return. I jumped back in shock, as he held his eyes shot wide open and look at me.

"Ginny! I'm so sorry, I couldn't control it! Are you okay?" He rushed out, fear evident in his eyes and searching mine.

"Harry I'm fine. Everyone is, you just gave us a bit of a scare."

He then looked at Ron and Hermione, and upon realising they were okay, he relaxed again.

"I couldn't…I wasn't ready…" he mumbled, bowing his head, obviously ashamed with himself.

_Harry, don't start getting worked up about this okay? You're not at fault. Do you hear me?!_

He looked up and gave me a weak smile, "Yes, dear.". And then his brow furrowed and I saw him wince.

"Hermione could you get the dittany please?"

Without questioning, Hermione took out her wand and summoned her bag.

"Why, what's wrong this time?" I asked soothingly. I was pleased though, at least he was admitting to us that something was wrong.

"My arms." He mumbled, lifting them up, and turning them over so his wrists were facing up. I could already see some of the blood soaking through his shirt, and it went up to his joint. I carefully pulled back and couldn't stifle a gasp at what I saw.

"Hermione, HURRY UP!" I said.

"GOT IT!" She yelled triumphantly, before pouring a few drops on each of my arms. It looked like two weeks of healing had gone by.

"I didn't mean to worry anyone." Harry mumbled, looking at the floor and running a hand through his hair nervously. I wasn't taking this anymore, so I grabbed his hand.

"Harry James Potter, you look at me right now!" I commanded, and he complied,

_This is NOT your fault, I repeat NOT your fault, and everyone was worried because they CARE about YOU. I know it might be hard for you to believe but we all do care about you and we have EVERY RIGHT to be worried! Are we clear?_

He smiled at me.

_**Yes dear. I know it's frustrating for you but you're gonna have to give me a bit more time than that to get used to this. But still, you're brilliant you know that?**_

Now it was my turn to blush. And then my mind went to that image I'd had since I was a little girl, a beautiful wedding, flowers everywhere, my mum crying in the front seat…And Harry by my side.

I looked into his eyes and knew that he was seeing what I was thinking. I could feel him struggling again, (boy does this guy ever relax?), as he fought with either reciprocating my love or telling me that I won't happen.

_And why wouldn't it happen?_

He looked at me, but didn't respond. His eyes full of sorrow. My mood changed completely. This was something bad, something really bad. I'm so stupid…How could I of forgotten? Was I so wrapped up in my own little world of happiness that I didn't even think about what Harry needs to…No, I won't let him. He can't-

_**I don't know what the right thing to do is anymore…You deserve…So much more than I can give you.**_

_Don't you dare-_

_**I'm not going to break my promises to you. But it's just what I feel.**_

…_Harry-_

"You know," Hermione started, shaking us out of our link, "It's rude to have your own mental chat whilst there are two other people in the room."

I felt my face heat up. I was about to argue back at her for interrupting at such an important moment, but Harry cut in before I could say anything.

"How did you-"

"It was obvious." Ron piped in.

Normally I would have raised an eyebrow at him, but what Harry had said shook me to the core.

"What? I can notice things when I want to!" He replied heatedly, misinterpreting the silence. How ironic.

"Anyone for tea?" Hermione suggested kindly, reading our expressions.

We both nodded, before heading downstairs. I shot Harry one of my 'we'll be talking about this later looks', (oh yeah, I'd mastered them), as we went into the kitchen.

* * *

We all sat around, thinking to ourselves in silence. Harry, I could feel, was trying to take him mind off of me, and therefore was doing what he usually does…Make up plans to save the blooming World again. Anyone who looked at his face could practically see his thoughts being formulated, but anyone who knew him better could see his was avoiding thinking about something else.

"Okay, this is the plan:" Harry started, and everyone immediately listened, "I know you won't let me leave you behind, so although I don't want to, you'll have to come as well. Is there anyone who would rather not come?"

Everyone stayed silent.

"Right, well we're going to-"

Suddenly, pain shot through the scar on his forehead, I could feel it. I looked at him and could see it was taking all his will power not to show it and to keep his hands firmly on the table. But he couldn't hide it this time, not from me.

"Your scar." I said. Everyone stared at Harry.

He closed his eyes and gripped the edge of the table, trying not to yell out.

"Harry you have to-" Hermione started, but then Harry let out a yell and fell to the floor, clutching his head.

I felt pain almost as if it was radiating off of him, and I started to feel weak as well. Vague and blurry pictures started to form in my mind of someone walking down a twilit street.

Then all of a sudden he blocked me out, no pain and no images. I realised that I was also on the floor, holding my head with both hands. Suddenly sound seemed to flood back to me, and I could hear Hermione asking me if I was okay.

"Harry. I'm fine, check Harry." I mumbled. That'd taken a lot out of me, I felt weaker somehow.

"Please check Harry." I begged Hermione, who hadn't moved. She did then. I pushed myself off the floor, shaking slightly. I'd heard about how Harry could see into Voldemort's mind but I never imagined it'd be anything like this. Then again, everything seemed to change. My energy flooded back to me, and Harry opened up our link again. His yelling stopped. I immediately rushed over to him and grabbed his collar, shaking him slightly.

"You promised! We'd do everything together!" I shouted at him, angry and hurt. He was a white as a sheet.

"I didn't want you to have to relive your worst nightmares." He replied.

I softened immediately. He didn't cut me off; he was protecting me from pain far greater than this. Reliving my first year was perhaps the worst thing that could happen to me, besides losing someone close to me. hhhH

"Thank you." I whispered.

"Harry you're meant to shut him out!" Hermione yelled, "You're not meant to let this happen anymore! Dumbledore wanted you to use Occlumency! He thought the connection was dangerous – Voldemort can _use_ it, Harry! What good is it to watch him kill and torture, how can it help?"

_**Déjà vu**_

"Because it means I know what he's doing." He replied

"You're not even going to _try_ to shut him out?"

"Hermione shut up!" I yelled, furious that she didn't understand

"No I won't. What, do you _like_ having this special connection or what – whatever"

Hermione faltered. I felt anger radiating off of Harry, as I felt my own boiling up. She had no idea.

"Like it?" harry responded quietly, "Would _you_ like it?"

"I- no-"

"How _dare _you!" I spat venomously, my Weasley temper proceeding me. Everyone looked shocked, even Harry. "How can you even _imagine_ what it's like? To have your worst enemy inside your head? Of course Harry doesn't _like_ it! He's doing what he needs to do to win this war, like he's always done! Dumbledore doesn't understand that it's helpful to know what Voldemort's doing. Dumbledore left us in the dark, he can't expect us to not grab any information that we can get ahold of. And Dumbledore's gone now. Harry can make his own decisions. He doesn't need to be told things he already knows from you."

The whole kitchen stood still in silence. I wondered if I'd gone too far.

"I'm sorry, Harry." Hermione mumbled awkwardly. Harry got up off of the floor and I rose with him from my crouched position.

"Right. What did you see?"

"He's killed a family…He didn't even need to they were just in his way…But he's trying to find Gregorovitch."

"The wand maker?" Hermione asked. "Why?"

"How should I know?" Harry answered, obviously still annoyed with Hermione.

"Right." Ron finished lamely.

"What was the plan anyway?" I asked.

"We're doing it in two days." Harry announced firmly, whilst Ron fell off his seat, and Hermione sunk into one.

"Two days?" She squeaked.

"Two." Harry assured, "The quicker we do it the better."

"So what are we each going to do?" I asked, ignoring Ron as his chin fell further.

"Well I know exactly where I need to go, she's going to be wearing it. But we need to create a copy of it so she won't notice. You're all going to head straight down to the Department of Mysteries Floor, I'm going to meet you down there as soon as I can, but first I need to quickly get to her office, and tell your dad – He said motioning at Ron and Ginny – that he's being tracked. On that floor, there are trials being held about the blood status of muggle-borns and such, and she'll be down there. As quickly as possible, we need to get in, swap the necklaces, and get all the muggle-borns out…Otherwise they'll be killed." He finished solemnly.

"Harry there so much more information we need to know before we go there, and also you need to make sure your strength as fully returned. Give us a week. We can make sure we have every detail checked off, you won't be vulnerable, and if we have any time left over you can teach us some of what you've learnt. Okay?"

"I really think-"

_Harry that does sound like a better idea. _I provided, whilst he shot me a cheeky glare.

"Oh alright then." Ron seemed to relax back into his chair whilst Hermione only leaned forward even more.

"Tell us everything! They must have special way of detecting intruders and we need to be positive we're not going to put a foot wrong-" Hermione rambled as Ron sank further into his seat with a tired look on his face.

_Typical Hermione. _I thought. _And I'm hungry!_

_**You're beginning to sound like Ron.**_

_Oh hush you!_

"Hermione," I said, stopping her mid sentence, "Perhaps it'd be best to talk about these things when we're all awake okay? Food anyone?" Ron shot out of his seat gleefully and made for the dining room, whilst Hermione huffed and started to argue with him. I casually went over to sit in Harry's lap, grinning down at him.

"Good to be back?" I asked

"Never better." He replied, giving me a light kiss before carrying me off into the dining room to join the others.

* * *

CAKE FOR ALL

I bet you'd all thought I'd given up on you! Well I haven't but I a terrible sorry, Here's the long awaited chapter, I hope it's good enough :).

Won't answer individual reviews this time but will next time :)

Yours

Chocoholic

:D


	11. The Ministry

The Ministry

*Ginny

"HERMIONE ENOUGH!" Ginny yelled, finally breaking in her aggravation. Not only had Hermione gone over the plan several hundred times, but annoyingly that meant that Harry and herself had been getting very little time together, and when that happened they were both getting short tempered. "I'm sorry but I think we have established the plan. We still have two more days until we actually go, so how about Harry teaches us something?" Both Ron and Hermione brightened up at this proposal, sure Hermione then didn't get the chance to go over the plan again, but to access more information was more exciting for her.

*Harry

I started to shift uncomfortably under everyone's gaze as they looked at me expectantly.

"Um, well what do you want to learn?" I asked

"What did you learn about first?" Offered Ron

"Well I first learnt about animagi."

"REALLY?" Hermione squeaked, "OH HARRY! WHAT'S YOURS? I bet it's something like a lion, or possibly something similar to your stag patronus, or MAYBE-"

"Hermione!" Ron cut in, "Be quiet for a minute. Go on then Harry show us."

"Okay." I supplied, before I changed. The process was slightly slower than normal, but at least I knew my body was coping much better than the start of the week. I stood before them all in my transformation.

"A Phoenix?" Hermione asked uncertainly.

I felt slightly embarrassed under their gaze, but gave what I believed to be an affirmative chirp.

"But that means that you're a very, very exceptional wizard Harry! Most people don't have an animagus form, let alone can be able to change into whatever it may be LET ALONE have one that is magical. Although a Phoenix transformation is supposed to stand for bravery, able to overcome impossible odds, although sometimes feel the need to go it alone friendship is of great importance but most of all great leadership. However, Phoenix's tend to believe –for one reason or another- people would be better off without them, even though they are highly respected creatures." Hermione gushed.

"Hey, look at how the feathers are more ruffled on top of his head. I guess that's gonna be your trademark feature Harry; You're unruly hair." Ron joked.

I quickly turned back into myself, feeling slightly embarrassed at what the form I had implied.

"Right, well to find out what you are is simple, you simply cast the spell '_bestia formosus' _and your form will be shown to you." Harry explained, demonstrating the wand movements. "Ginny, do you want to try first?" Harry offered.

"Sure, _bestia formosus!"_ She exclaimed, and from the tip of her wand shot out something more solid than a patronus. Ginny's form was a panther, with the distinct markings of lighter spots around her face which looked slightly like freckles.

"OH that suits you too Ginny! A panther form is considered to be in one sense playful and light hearted, but can be forceful when getting what they want-

_**Who would of thought? **_I joked

"- They are also stealthy, yet do not blend into the background. A panther is above all considered as a strong form, one that is determined and courageous. However when focusing on one goal panthers' may miss the larger picture, or not account other's feelings."

"Suits you." I put in.

_**Although I don't agree about the feelings part…At least you know what people are really feeling and ignore the mask they wear.**_

Ginny turned around and beamed at me, the patronus-thing fading "Thanks Harry."

"Hermione, what about you."

From Hermione's wand appeared a fox, with a much more bushy tail than normal.

"A fox symbolises clerverness, observational skills, cunning, stealty, persistence, but also gentlness and diplomacy, although may sometimes overlook more important things on their quest for knowledge, or may become pompous."

"That does sound like you." Ron commented, "The first bits anyway…" whilst she practically glowed under the compliment.

"Thank you Ron."

"And Ron?" I prompted.

From Ron's wand was something I didn't expect until Hermione explained what his form represented. A wolf shot out from the end of his wand, with unusually dark red fur around the face.

"A wolf signifies very strong loyalty, perseverance and strength, but also represents a tendency to feel an outcast and may become jealous of others and prefer to go it alone, therefore representing a slight insecurity. You should be proud Ron, I believe you are very loyal."

"Thanks." Ron mumbled, but still looked slightly put out.

"Now to actually change takes a very long time, so don't expect more than a few adjustment by the end of today, and you also won't be able to hold it for very long, but it's all about practice. You need to not only imagine yourself physically as your form but also what your form might feel, smell and see. It helps to have a clear mind too, so I'll shut up for a while whilst you practice." I finished, and watched as they all started to practice.

I practiced by controlling the elementals again. Fire, for me, was by far the easiest and seemed to come naturally, air and water came quiet easy too but earth was particularly hard. I got up and fetched one of the few dead plant pots that hung around the house and sat back down. I started encouraging it to grow. Slowly but surely, the dead branches fell off, but a brand new shoot started poking through. Tiny leaves started to reach out as the root climbed higher, until the bud reached a good height. The flower then started to open, and I was surprised to find a rose. _**Fitting**_ I thought, _**Of course the black family would want something beautiful but dangerous. **_

I kept working, growing more and more until the plant pot was full of them. I still had more energy left so I channelled into my core energy again. When I found it I let it out slowly, my hands being the first to start to glow golden before I stopped the magic from flowing too much more. I pushed that energy inside of me into the plant and it started to grow again. The plant pot burst as the roots fought for more space, whilst the flowers grew near to the ceiling. I started to feel my body protesting as my hands shook. As I final movement, I lifted the whole thing off of the middle of the floor and to the corner of the room. I started to try and shut off the magic again, forcing it back within the core of my self, and ever so slowly this time it left me.

Once again I felt a great deal of energy leave me, as I rubbed my eyes tiredly and sunk against the wall. Looking around the group, I noticed not much had changed in the hour. Ginny's hair was darker and her fingernails were slightly longer, her face also looked distinctly more feline, Hermione's hair had gotten quiet a bit shorter, whilst with Ron there weren't any particularly noticeable changes.

I looked over at my mammoth corner of roses and wondered how it'd ever be useful against Voldemort.

_**Maybe he'd laugh himself to death…**_

_We can only hope._

_**Hey, I thought you were practicing!**_

_I am, but your thoughts keep coming through, it's hard to focus!_

_**Oh well, I think Kreacher is just about to come in and announce dinner.**_

*POP* "Would Master Harry and his friends like dinner now?" Kreacher asked politely.

"Oh sure, thanks Kreacher."

He bowed low before disappearing again.

"Did someone say lunch?" Ron asked excitedly.

"Yeah, come on Hermione, we can practice again later."

"Oh alright…Harry, why are there loads of humungous roses in the corner of the room?"

Everyone turned and stared.

"Turns out roses were what were growing in the plant pots, so I thought I'd practice myself." I explained quickly. "Oh one last thing, I want to make it clear that whilst I can change into a Phoenix, I haven't yet been able to do any of the things that, say, Fawkes could do, like flaming, and the healing tears. They take much longer to master."

"Shame, would have been useful." Ron put in, before not saying anything for being too busy scoffing the Sheppard's Pie.

…………………………..

"Okay, well today's the big day." I announced, looking into all of their faces which looked how I felt. "Don't worry, I'm sure it'll all go swimmingly. The most important thing to remember, above anything else is to get out of there before the hour is up. If we stick to that, not too much can go wrong."

Everyone gave me weak smiles before returning to their pancakes, which even Ron wasn't really eating. I started poking at mine too, my mind too busy with what MIGHT go wrong. Hermione was still muttering her way through a list of things that we needed to remember.

"That's another thing, remember to stick together no matter what. If someone tells you to go fix a rainy office, tell them you will but meet us downstairs anyway. If we get split apart there's more of a chance we'll either be caught or not get out in time."

I once again checked inside my pocket to find the note for Arthur Weasley inside. It read 'Don't react. You are being watched. I am not who I look like right now, but I am a friend. Your son and his friends are safe. You are being watched. H. Burn after reading'. I prayed once again that he'd take the message and not react too badly, as if it were a threat.

"We'd better go." Hermione mumbled reluctantly, grabbing all her things and making her way towards the door. Once at the door she turned around again, "Don't forget not to let the death eaters see you-"

"Hermione just go. Ron first, then Ginny, then me." I assured.

Hermione took the cloak from my hands and put it over herself and Ron, before heading out the door.

Unexpectedly Ginny turned instantly and pushed me against the wall, pushing her lips onto mine forcefully.

_Whatever happens today, know that I love you. _

_**I love you too, no matter what happens. **_

She broke the kiss and looked up into my eyes.

_Promise me that if you are in danger, you will get out. If that means leaving someone behind, then so be it. Promise me, you will keep yourself safe._

_**I will if you promise me too.**_

_I promise._

_**I promise too. **_

Her lips met mine again in blissful oblivion until after what seemed like seconds the door opened again. Clearing her throat slightly, Hermione waited.

Giving me one last squeeze and whispering that she loved me, Ginny released me, and let Hermione take her away. Once they'd left I felt worry wash over me again.

_**Ginny you tell me the moment you're in some kind of danger okay?**_

_Will do. _

Hermione came back and retrieved me soon enough, so that we were all waiting in a tiny alleyway. I saw that the door wasn't open, so I waved my wand at it and the padlock broke, making the door swing open.

"Right so now all-" Hermione began,

"We have to do is wait. We KNOW Hermione." Ron cut in, throwing the cloak over us all.

A squeaky pop was heard not far away, and soon Mafalda Hopkirk came through the doors, squinting at the brief sunshine as Hermione wordlessly stunned her and proceeded to change into her.

Reg Cattermole, however did not appear, but another wizard, around the age of 50, who looked like he hadn't slept in weeks and his black and grey hair was frizzing out at all angles.

_**Last time, there was a guy called Reg Cattermole, his wife was on trial…they must of failed it. **_I told Ginny.

_Harry that's happening to people everyday now, you can't save everyone._

Hermione quickly dashed out to greet this guy, also from Magical Maintenance, and kept forcefully offering him Puking Pastilles until he took one and disapperated to St. Mungos. Ron looked into the bag he'd snatched off of the bloke earlier.

"He's called Charles Whinstone. Wouldn't have guess that looking at him would you?" Ron joked sarcastically.

"Ron shush and hurry up, we need to go get the hairs for Harry and Ginny and we need all the time we can get!" Hermione squeaked from the tiny form of Mafalda.

"Hermione, you and Ron you best go in." I said.

"Yes, right. You both wait here and we'll be back with some hairs soon." She whispered nervously, before tottering off with Ron.

Five minutes later, Ron came back holding a few hairs, thrusting them in my hand.

"Hermione says you'll need these," He whispered, handing me different robes, "I'll be back in a minute with Hermione with your hairs Ginny." He said, before rushing off again.

I soon changed to find I was once again Runcorn.

"I wonder how they managed to find the exact same person as last time." I said in wonder, although for me it came out as more of a growl as it was deep and gravely.

_Oh, your voice sounds quiet sexy Harry…_Ginny thought, sliding an arm around my waist now much higher than normal.

_**Doesn't it always sound sexy? **_I asked back, somewhat offended.

_You have a point. _She giggled, placing a light kiss on my lips from underneath the cloak.

"Right, here you go Ginny." Hermione said as she appeared around the corner, giving Ginny a few white hairs.

"Seriously isn't there anyone young in the Ministry?" Ginny moaned, before swallowing the potion. She turned into a very thin lipped and stern looking woman, who reminded Harry of Professor McGonagall.

"Right, everyone -apart from Ginny- take another sip of their potions, it's nine already."

They all did so before going in and entering the Ministry through the toilets. Looking around the Ministry when he arrived, he felt déjà vu from looking at the black statue in the place of a once golden fountain as his insides squirmed in hatred for what it stood for.

_That's…that's just…_

_**I know.**_

We all quickly walked to queues for the elevators, having told them all before what to expect, they didn't show that they were shocked unless you looked at the closely. From his great height, Harry could spot a few people dotted about in elegant gold robes were death eaters, searching around and picking on individual people.

_**Tell Ron and Hermione to watch out for the ones in the gold threaded robes, my voice is too loud and I'm too high up for it not to look suspicious. **_

Ginny did so, and they both looked around inconspicuously for them.

Soon enough we all were in the lift, and I let out the tiniest sighs of relief.

_**So far so good.**_

The lift dropped down as it shuddered to the next few stops as the four of them were the only ones left in the lift.

"I'm getting out next, remember to stick together. Hermione go in first, you'll be doing the record keeping. Ron and Ginny try and help Hermione and the others in any way you can. I'll meet you back up in the Atrium or downstairs depending on how we're doing for time." Harry quickly spurted out as the lift came to a halt at level one. A wash of nervousness ran through Harry as he realised because it was a different day, Umbridge and the Minister weren't there. Running out and throwing the invisibility cloak around himself, he crouched down as he ran as quickly as he could past the Department of Mysteries.

Looking back he realised that so far the plan had gone much better than last time; they were all relatively on time, and were all where they were supposed to be, the only problem was finding Umbridge. A familiar silence pressed down upon him as he knew he must be getting close to her office.

He came across an open space with a dozen witches and wizards sat in rows at small desks, sending out little pink kites. Creeping forward, Harry spotted today's golden title of 'Blood-Traitors – and the Dangers They Pose to a Peaceful Pure-Blood Society'.

Looking around the room, Harry noticed everyone was sitting up incredibly straight, and hardly daring to breathe. Looking now at the mahogany door, Harry remembered angrily as Mad-Eye's eye which stared blankly upwards. With sudden remembrance, he realised Mad-Eye could see through his cloak, so he moved to the wall just beside of the door as not to be accidentally seen. Like last time, he placed the Decoy Detonator on the ground, and watched as it scuttled away. Many wizards and witches jumped up at the large bang it made, and knocked half of their pamphlets to the ground sending paper everywhere with various squeals. Suddenly the door to Harry's right burst open and the very woman he'd need to find strode out.

"What is the meaning of this?" She asked a sugar sweet voice that made Harry's insides turn.

"O-Oh, Dolores-"

"That's Miss Umbridge to you." She reminded sternly at the now pale wizard.

"W-We don't know, U-Miss Umbridge." He stuttered, looking positively terrified.

She strode purposefully over to the object not fizzing in the corner as everyone watched her. Taking his chance, Harry quickly darted into the office. Looking hastily through the telescope on the other side of the door, he could see a slightly frazzled looking Umbridge striding back towards him. Quickly darting to the side in time to avoid her as the door was thrown open, he backed himself against the wall, barely daring to breathe.

He waited until she had sat behind her desk and resumed writing, before he acted.

"_Stupefy, Obliviate." _He said quickly as she slumped against her desk, before striding around and gleefully finding that the Horcrux was still around her neck. Unfastening it quickly, he made a duplicate and put the fake back in the same place.

_**I've got the Horcrux!**_

_Really? GREAT! I'll tell the others-_

_**You all stuck together?**_

_Yeah we're all in one piece just around the corner from the dementors. Should we get out or help the muggle-borns?_

_**I'll be right down**_

_I thought you might. But hurry up, if the dementors come close we'll have to use our patronuses, and will be caught quiet soon. We don't have that much time until we change back too. _

And then Harry realised that he needed to get out again without everyone seeing. Looking through the peep hole everyone was still working contently.

_**Should I chance it?**_

_Can't you make a distraction?_

I thought about it, and then it suddenly seemed so simple. I concentrated on my magical core again, and looked down to see Runcorn's huge hands glowing faintly gold, then I focused on the stack of pamphlets of the witch on the far back row, which suddenly caught alight.

Soon everyone was trying to gather around, each growing more frantic as they tried to think of more spells to make the fire go out, but it just kept reappearing. Luckily, once again, no one saw the door open and shut quickly.

Harry made his way once again back down the corridor until he heard a familiar voice,

"-in a moment." Said Mr Weasley who was walking the same direction as Harry. Looking around he saw no one else, so decided to quickly take off the Invisibility Cloak. Mr Weasley climbed into one of the elevators, and Harry strode into it just behind him. As soon as the door slid shut, Harry turned on Mr Weasley.

"You may not understand right now," He started in Runcorn's deep voice as Mr Weasley looked on in hatred, "But I'm sure you'll understand later." He finished, slipping the note into his hand.

"What are you implying Runcorn?" He asked bravely, "Are you threatening me? What is this…?" But his words died away as he read the note. "Harry?" He whispered, looking up again but this time in amazement.

"Ground Floor." Rang out a female voice.

Instead of answering, he smiled what he hoped to be a reassuring smile, before he stepped out of the elevator and made his way towards the others.

_Harry, we couldn't help it! Dementors found us and-_

_**I'm coming.**_

Then he saw his three friend's petrified faces, their patronuses patrolling in front of the muggle-borns.

"Right everyone." Harry announced in his new deep voice, "There's been a change of plan. It is not safe for you here. I order you to go home, grab your children and leave the country immediately. It is no longer safe for you here. Follow me."

And with that he turned and made his way back towards the elevator but ended up bumping into none other than Lucius Malfoy.

"Runcorn? What are you doing with all these muggle-borns?" He asked curiously, but they were obviously friends in the past.

_**Keep heading towards the lifts, don't stop.**_

_Harry?_

_**Just go. I won't be long.**_

"Change of plans, I was ordered to move them above ground to where there will be a meeting about mud-bloods. They are going to be…dealing with them all." Harry drawled, letting what he hoped was an evil smile coat his face as the muggleborns rushed past him and into the elevator.

"I was not informed." Lucius replied.

_Harry, we're at the elevator-_

_**Go on up, get to the atrium, don't let anyone stop you.**_

"You are of such a high status here, my guess is that they did not want to bother you with unimportant information. You are a busy man, after all."

Lucius looked closer, "You are acting peculiar today Runcorn, is there anything you wish to tell me?"

"Of course not Lucius, I'm just excited about what they'll be doing with the mudbloods." Harry tried.

"Yes, well keep that attitude to yourself, if anyone else finds out you may be joining the ones you are escorting. Are we clear?" He asked slowly.

"Yes Lucius, it won't happen again."

"Good."

With that Harry went past him but didn't get far

"Stop." He said, taking his wand out, "You are not who you say you are."

"Lucius, what are you doing?." He replied, before walking off again towards the doors.

Suddenly a curse shot just over his head, and into the elevator doors, with lightning fast reflexes Harry had turned with his wand out and shot several curses in one, which he deflected.

_Harry, we're almost all out, just run and leave!_

_**I can't, he's sealed the doors!**_

And in that moment of loss of concentration, Malfoy was able to catch his arm with a curse as it cut him deeply.

Harry felt his anger growing like never before, he remembered all the times this man's son had tried to make his life miserable, he remembered Malfoy watching Voldemort torture him and doing _nothing_, giving Ginny that diary…

That was that last straw, suddenly as if instinctual, Harry felt more power flowing through him than he'd ever known before. Malfoy even stopped firing spells as he gazed at a now burning bright golden form, before regaining his composture only just, he fired another spell.

Harry saw as Malfoy cast the spell, he saw the magic as it made its way towards him, he reached out his hand as ordered it to stop. The spell slowed down until it rested in his palm, where it started to grow larger and larger. Giving up all hope, like the coward that he was, Lucius started to run away. Harry fired the spell back at him, faster than any other spell before as it hit him squarely in the back, sending his form flying down the corridor until it made contact with the cold floor.

When Lucius didn't move, Harry felt his anger and power start to drain away, like flour through a sieve. Then there was nothing left to support him, he also dropped to the ground. But he needed to check whether this man he so hated was alive, so he pushed himself back up to a standing position from the rush of adrenaline. He walked over to the form of Lucius Malfoy, and bent down to check his pulse. He breathed a sigh of relief, he was alive. Looking at his hands he realised that he was no longer Runcorn, but himself again, but something was wrong, he was bleeding and very, very weak.

_Harry!_

He felt Ginny call his name but felt too weak to respond, as he pushed himself agonisingly up again. Voices could be heard not far away now, he was sure to be caught. He staggered away, down the hall, trying to find refuge in one of the various doorways, until he stopped at one he remembered too well. The Department of Mysteries. Something about the place kept him rooted to the spot, he couldn't move, or stop the rush of memories of his godfather rushing over him. Finally sliding to his knees, he heard a pop sound somewhere close to him. He'd been found.

"Master Harry Potter Sir?" Ask someone close by, but his mind was too groggy to work out who it was. He felt a tiny hand grip around his shoulder as they both apparated.

*I just want to make a quick note that I have read a lot of fanfiction and some of the ideas with the animagi might have been influenced from other writers. This is NOT because I want to steal your ideas, but because I admire your work and some of the ideas have stuck with me. Thankies!

*Hope you all agree with the animagi!

PLEASE REVIEW! CAKE FOR ALL! (who review mwahhaha)

ProfessorChris: Thanks again, sorry for the wait!

Starscape: Thanks also, have some cake :)


	12. Some Things Have Changed

Some Things have changed

*Ginny

Ginny was going out of her mind with worry, it was like Harry was fading in and out of existence over their Bond, and that he was there but not completely.

_Harry! _She tried again, but got no response back.

"What is it? What's happening?!" Hermione and Ron kept asking.

"I don't KNOW!" Ginny finally shouted back at them in her frustration as tears sprung to her eyes. "He can't hear me, it's like he's fading away, I don't know what's happening...I feel so alone." She admitted. She always thought having Harry there was like second nature, but now she realised it was more like losing a limb.

Everyone had just about managed to get out before the alarm went off to seal the doors. She looked up as her tears fell done her face to her friends.

"I don't know how he's going to get out, and I don't know if he's okay. I don't know what happened with Malfoy...I-I just don't know." And with that she turned away from them both, looking up at the sky as she felt hot tears roll down her face, until a squeaky pop resounded through the area.

"HARRY!" Hermione yelled, looking behind her. Ginny quickly turned to see Dobby standing over the unconscious and bloody form of her soul mate.

Joy filled Ginny for a split second before the fear took over. She scrambled over to him as they all stared in shocked silence as they saw the mass amount of blood that dampened his robes, the red in contrast to his ghostly white face.

Hermione was holding the Dittany ready with shaking hands. Dreading what she might find, Ginny gingerly peeled back one of his sleeves. An angry red slit ran up from the middle of his palm up the rest of his arm, with smaller ones tracing where there would normally be blue tinges of the veins underneath.

I watched as the skin knitted itself back together as the Dittany was applied, leaving still an angry red mark, but not half as deep.

"We need to get his robes off." Ron said from behind. Nodding, Ginny gently pulled his arm out of its sleeve. The top of his arm held a different mark to the others, probably made by Malfoy as it went unusually sideways, it looked the worst out of what we'd seen as he lay there in a black t-shirt, trousers and half his robes. Hermione poured the Dittany on again and again, working around the rest of his arm. Just as we finished the arm he took a shaky breath, his eyes fluttering half open.

_**Ginny?**_

_I'm here Harry._

_**Save it....**_

_What?!_

_**The Dittany...There won't be much left...**_

_You're not thinking straight, go back to sleep._

More forcefully now, he reached up his right arm and held Hermione's wrist where she was about to heal his neck. He turned his head up to look at her, wincing as he did.

"Don't." He whispered softly, barely audible.

"Harry, you need-"

"Long journey...Need save...Next time." He kept on weakly. "How much left?" he whispered finally.

Hermione looked down at the small bottle in her hand, there wasn't much at all left.

"Enough." She replied. "Now let's see the rest of your injuries." She ordered, putting the bottle down and tugging her wrist from his light grasp.

"Diffindo." She murmured, cutting through the damp fabric of his t-shirt.

"Don't..." He kept on, now trying to push her away again but he was so weak it didn't have any

effect. We started to peel the fabric away from him as his teeth clenched in pain and his back arched upwards, hissing in breath.

"Ron! Get a dreamless sleep potion!" I ordered.

_**Ginny, you need to save some if there's a next time. **_

_There won't BE a NEXT TIME!_

He looked at me now, worry in his eyes.

"We'll get some more." I assured, "We'll use the invisibility cloak and get some from the nearest magical store."

At this he relaxed slightly, and we both looked at him waiting – I guess- for his permission to help him, or to see if he would keep resisting.

_**Are you sure?**_

_Positive. _

He rested his head back down against the cold ground. Too tired to do anything else he gave an affirmative nod.

"Ron, give him a dreamless sleep potion." I said, whilst Ron accioed it.

"Here you go mate." Ron offered, tipping some of the contents into his mouth, which he gratefully took.

"Thanks." He croaked.

_**Did everyone get out? **_He asked, dreading the answer.

_Yes, everyone got out. _

_**Good**_, he said before drifting off.

"We should move him inside the tent." I said. We'd decided not to go back to Grimmauld Place after, just in case something went wrong, or someone grabbed onto us and we lost our safe house, as Harry had told us that that happened last time.

Hermione nodded, and we both floated him inside the tent and onto one of the beds.

"Right, ready?" Hermione asked, taking hold of a corner of the fabric of his t-shirt again.

"Ready." I replied doing the same.

We both peeled the T-shirt back to find that the cuts on his arms all led back to the place over his heart, which was still bleeding. A deep circular wound as if someone had taken a scalpel and taken a rough dig glistened out at us.

"There's not much left, Ginny, are you sure this is the worst part, because otherwise we should use it somewhere else." Hermione asked.

"Yes, this and his other arm I expect. But this will be the worst." I confirmed. Hermione poured the last of the Dittany onto the place over his heart, which stopped bleeding and a few light layers of skin knitted back over it.

"Well it's not completely healed, but it's the best we can do. _Ferula_." She said as bandages shot from the end of her wand and wound around Harry's middle. We saw that his arm was in much the same condition as his right, and had no other choice but to wrap some bandages around that too and hope it healed okay. Finally, we pulled the rest of his cloak off, so he was left in a pair of worn jeans, before covering him with a blanket and leaving him to rest.

After the ordeal seemed dealt with we all let out a shaky sigh of relief, as the adrenaline wore off.

"Maybe I should go and get some more Dittany now?" Ron asked.

"No, they'll be reports of a Ministry break in, i'm not sure it's such a good idea right now-" Hermione reasoned.

"If Ron's not going then i'll go. I'm not going to wait around while he's in that sort of condition." Ginny announced, standing up.

"Dobby will get some Miss." Dobby squeaked from the corner. "Is Master Harry Potter okay now Miss?" Dobby squeaked from the corner.

Embarrassed slightly that she'd only just noticed him, Ginny replied warmly, "Yes Dobby, he's just sleeping. But he's still very weak and it will take some time before he's back on his feet again. If it wouldn't be of any danger to yourself to get some Dittany then I would be much appreciated."

Dobby's face relaxed at hearing this, and then a smile formed, "Knowing Master Harry Potter, Miss, I would say that he will be back on his feet before he is supposed to."

"Yes, well I'm here this time, so don't worry about that. I'll make sure he rests. Dobby, how did you know where Harry was? Or more importantly where we were?"

"Harry called Dobby. And then I knew he wanted to see you so I came here."

"He called you?"

"Yes. He didn't say my name, but I knew he needed me so I came. You see, as I am a free house elf, I am my own master. But house elves prefer to have a master, so I chose Master Harry Potter."

"I see."

"Here you go." Hermione offered, standing over Ron and I with tea.

"Thanks." We both mumbled, as she sat down with her own.

"Dobby," I started, putting down my tea, "I just want you to know…That if you hadn't been there-"

"It was what anyone else would have done, Miss." Dobby squeaked, but seemed happy under the attempted praise.

"Yes, Dobby. You were amazing!" Hermione gushed.

"Did you want a drink?" Ron offered as Hermione beamed at him.

"No, no, I must get the Dittany. Goodbye for now."

"Hey Dobby,"

"Yes?"

"Could you bring some food back from the Hogwarts kitchens?" Ron asked as Hermione's smile dropped, and she huffed instead.

"Of course. Goodbye." Dobby waved, before vanishing with a pop.

Hermione gasped out, "Does he still have the Horcrux?"

They all got up quickly and looked down at Harry.

"He put it in his pocket." Ginny said, reaching inside, and blowing out a sigh of relief as the necklace came out.

"Oh thank Merlin." Hermione muttered.

"Where are we gonna keep it? Seeing as we can't open it?" Ron asked after we all had a few tries at opening it.

"I dunno. It's a locket so I'll just wear it for now. Maybe Harry knows how to destroy it but we can ask him later." Ginny said, pulling it over my head and hiding it under my t-shirt.

"I'll take the first watch outside the tent." Hermione said, standing up.

"Yeah, I'll join you." Ron offered, standing up too.

After they both were outside, Ginny couldn't resistant more. She turned back to Harry and went over to him, looking at his pale features as she brushed some of his fringe off of his glistening brow, his breathing quicker than normal.

_I thought I was going to lose you._

She shuddered at the thought. Seeking comfort, she crawled into bed next to him, careful not to press against his injuries, and promptly fell asleep.

…………..

"Ah!" *Thud* "What're they doing!"

"Oh hush, Ron, come back outside."

"But they're in the same bed!"

"For Merlin's sake Ron! Harry's unconscious!"

"Yeah…But I mean Ginny-"

"Would obviously take advantage of Harry?"

"That's not what I meant... Although-"

"Oh come back outside you great lug, Dobby brought loads of food, I'm sure they'll be okay for another two minutes without dinner. And we can apply more Dittany later."

"Oh…Okay." Ron agreed reluctantly, followed by the sound of plates clinking and food being unwrapped.

Once sure that they were gone, Ginny made to get up, but was held down by an arm around her middle.

_**Stay.**_

Turning back to Harry, she saw some of his colour had returned, as a smile tugged at the corners of his mouth, though his eyes stayed shut.

_Hey, what're you doing up already?_

_**You woke me up.**_

_Sorry._

_**I didn't say it was a bad thing. **_

He made to move his hand and I felt a shot of pain run through the link as his teeth gritted. I knew the rest of his muscles were aching too.

_How do you feel?_

_**Better than I guess I should.**_

_How come I didn't feel any pain, when you were in pain, but I do now? Were you blocking me?_

_**No, I was in no state to. Maybe it's a natural defence.**_

_Maybe. _

We sat in a comfortable silence for a while.

_What happened with Malfoy?_

_**I'll show you if you want. **_

_Would be easier than explaining._

So Harry recounted the memory in his mind, letting it play out as he felt Ginny's presence.

_Harry you've got to practice more. There's got to be ways you can use your new found abilities in a way that it doesn't look like you've been butchered by a knife every time you use them. _

_**I know. I guess I wasn't as prepared as I thought I was. But I feel stronger. As if every time I jump further I get more powerful. I guess I just have to go more slowly than I have been.**_

_Yeah...And don't ever scare me like that again. _

Harry smiled down at her at this comment

_**Where possible. **_He assured, giving her a light kiss.

_Harry you were almost gone for a while back there...Through the bond I mean. Do you think it's gotten weaker since we have been quiet as...close...lately. I mean because now that Ron and Hermione are always around and all. Because I'm defiantly feeling you less, and wanting you more._

_**Yeah maybe. Is that a long way of saying you miss me?**_

_Probably. _

_**Then we should do something about it. **_

_We should. _

I reached forward and kissed him again, growing more intimate as our feelings were unleashed again and the sudden close contact only egging us on. It ended too soon, as like a hot knife pressing against my chest I realised Harry was in pain, and that I'd somehow gotten on top of him.

_Harry! I'm so sorry! I didn't realise! What did you tell me you dolt!_

_**Must have noticed the same time as you. **_He replied, placing a hand tentatively over his heart with his right hand, a circle of light blood starting to form underneath.

_Your bandages need cleaning, and we need to apply the Dittany again, unless Hermione feels like trying one of the more complicated healing spells. _

_**I'm sure using the Dittany will be fine. **_He made a move to get up, but Ginny forcefully pushed him back down before he could hurt himself.

"Oh, no you don't. You're staying put." Ginny ordered orally.

"I'm fine, really-"

"Harry, when are you going to realise that I already KNOW how you feel, and there's no point trying to assure me that you're okay, like you normally do?"

"Right, well am I at least allowed to sit up?" He offered, knowing that battle was lost.

"I think that might be possible." Ginny replied impishly, kissing him again.

*CRASH*

"WHAT DID I TELL YOU!?" They heard Ron exclaim as he tripped over something or other.

_Can I _please _just tell him we've already done it so he's fighting a losing battle?_

_**Do you think that would solve anything?**_

_...No...But it'd make me feel better._

_**I'd rather not get my head ripped off-**_

"Oi!" Ron interrupted, "Don't ignore us!"

Tilting her head to the side to see her now bright red brother, Ginny sighed impatiently, and threw the covers back, striding over to him.

"Ginny, don't-" Harry warned, trying to get up, but found himself already under a body bind curse. Knowing he could take it off if he wanted, he thought it best to leave it for the sake of both himself and being respectful of Ginny's wishes.

_**Did you-**_

"Right. Listen up, Ronald, because I'm only going to say this ONCE, and ONCE is all the times you will need to hear this, got it?"

_**Ginny, please, he's been much better than-**_

"HUSH!" She ordered, whipping around towards Harry in his immobilised state.

"YOU, Ronald Weasley, are going to LEAVE ME AND HARRY ALONE! We are _soul bonded, _don't you get it?! It means that we're gonna be together no matter what. So that ALSO MEANS-" She added, raising her voice even higher as Ron looked away from her, "-THAT WHATEVER YOU MAY OR MAY NOT FIND US DOING TOGETHER...WE'LL BE DOING IT IN YEARS TO COME ANYWAY!"

At this statement, Ron went from scarlet to white.

"So from now on, we are going to be sleeping in the same bed, in the room at the back of the tent. You are going to let us do this. And if you don't like anything we may OR MAY NOT be doing together, then you can just SOD OFF like you did to Harry LAST TIME!"

_**GINNY! How did you-**_

"You were having a nightmare about it once." She replied to Harry curtly.

Hermione seemed to piece something together as Ron kept on staring at Ginny, as if trying to find something that would answer what she meant.

"Is Harry immobilised?" She asked tentatively

"Yes." Ginny answered simply. "And BY THE WAY, that reminds me, because we are soul bonded the more we try and stay away from each other the weaker we both get, like when I didn't know what was happening to Harry today? Like THAT. Do you want us both to be hurt and weak Ron? Well DO YOU?!"

"Of course not-" Harry realised he was now able to move, probably because Hermione had let him up, but had stayed there in his horror and embarrassment at the situation, not to mention his worry over how angry Ginny was about this. He sat up now, grimacing as his wounds pulled and his muscles ached.

"-But what do you mean by last time."

Ginny opened her mouth to reply, but Harry thought it best to cut her off.

"It doesn't matter, it's what happened last time-"

"You _abandoned them."_ Ginny hissed. And now he realised that this was why Ginny was really angry, because she knew how he'd felt when Ron had left. He was distracted from his train of thought as he saw Ginny's hands faintly glowing silver.

"Ginny-" Harry repeated, standing up on shaky legs, biting back a groan that surfaced.

"You left because you didn't think Harry knew what he was doing." She kept on.

"I-I..." Ron started to mumble incoherently and backing away slightly. "I would never-"

"Well you did! YOU LEFT THEM! THEY ALMOST GOT CAUGHT MOSTLY BECAUSE YOU DIDN'T TRUST HARRY ENOUGH! YOU WERE SUPPOSED TO BE HIS FRIEND-"

"GINNY!" Harry finally yelled.

"What?!" She asked venomously, still as angry as ever.

"Your hands." Hermione finally noticed.

Ginny immediately lifted her hands to her face, examining them as a faint silver glow radiated from them. As soon as her anger vanished her hands went back to normal.

A smile broke across Harry's face as he walked shakily over to her, taking one of her hands in his.

"You did it!" He remarked, excitement bubbling within him, before his expression faded and he started to support his weight on his hand that rested on Ginny's shoulder, groaning slightly. Ginny turned into her mother again and her eyes flashed.

"What are you doing up? Get back in bed this instant!"

Remembering himself, Harry turned to Ron, who was looking confused , frozen and upset.

"Ron, it doesn't matter what happened, you're not going to leave this time. It was my fault anyway...Actually it was more Dumbledore's fault, sort of...But you came back anyway." Harry started to ramble, and at the last statement, Ron's face lit up slightly.

"I did?" He asked.

"Yeah, mate. In fact you ended up saving my life."

Ron sunk into a nearby chair and let out a shaky breath. "Harry you know I'd never...or at least-"

"Ron, forget it. It never happened and never will happen."

_**I hope.**_

"Back in bed." Ginny repeated, guiding him back to his bunk, his weight pressing on her more and more as he drooped slightly, obviously tired.

Getting back in bed wasn't as easy as it had been getting up. Before his mind was completely occupied on something else as adrenaline pumped through his body. Now that was gone, and he could feel the cuts opening up as he moved, his lack of blood making him want to go back to sleep. Somehow, he finally was laying back down again.

"If you're tired, then go back to sleep." Ginny offered sternly.

"I only just woke up." He complained. "And it's not that bad."

"Ginny, he should eat something first. And we should also re-apply the Dittany." Hermione intercepted as the voice of reason.

They did as Hermione instructed, before cleaning off some Sheppard's pie and apple crumble.

"I think I'm going to take first watch tonight." Ron announced, a troubled look on his face as he left the tent.

"I'll go with him." Hermione put in, going after him.

_**I don't think you should of said those things to Ron**_

_He deserved them._

_**But it never happened! **_

_Still. He's still the same git, he would have left you again if you didn't have another plan! And anyway, I got my way didn't I?_

_**Did you? Unfortunately, dearest, it seems I am confined to this bed.**_

She smiled coyly at him, reaching for her wand and levitating him.

_I told you to go to bed, I didn't say which one._

He laughed out loud, the first time in a while.

_Now there's a good sign._

She levitated him through the door and onto the double bed.

_I guess this means you are going to be a good boy tonight then?_

She asked, closing the door and performing the necessary charms.

_**I don't know Gin, I still don't feel quite right about this...**_

_When has that ever stopped me?_

She started as the end of the bed, and took over her t-shirt, letting it drop to the floor, as Harry gulped.

_**They're on the other side of that door...**_

He kept on weakly. Ginny responded in sliding out of her jeans...Painstakingly slowly.

_**I am injured...**_ But even he knew that his cuts were much better_**...And I'm tired-**_

She started to crawl up the bed.

_**I might not be able to...**_

Her face hovered above his, as her fingers undid the shirt he'd put on.

_**I might not have the stamina to...um...**_

He gulped again, trying to think of a reason, or a way to word it that wouldn't make him cringe inwardly.

_You don't need stamina, Harry. _

_**Um...I don't?**_

She brushed against his mind, whilst kissing at his jaw as his stomach tightened, as he felt a familiar feeling rising inside of him.

_I've got enough to spare...Why? Didn't you miss me?_

_**Of course I did, more than you know...**_

_Then why..._

She bent down slightly and sucked at his neck where she knew he liked it and he growled slightly, egging her on as her hands trailed across his stomach, and his started to mess up her hair.

_...Do you keep resisting?_

_**...Instinct?**_

_Oh right, instinct..._

She pulled away, now on top of him. He didn't know whether to be annoyed with himself or pleased that he could now relax. For some reason, it was like this was some sort of a heinous crime to Harry. Like it'd come back to hurt him in the future...Namely through Voldemort and towards Ginny.

_And what does instinct tell you to do...about this?_

And she send him a picture of the last time they were both _together_, and it pushed him over the edge of which he had been teetering on.

Grabbing at the back of her head and pulling her into a fiery kiss he lost control of any thoughts.

_That's more like it. _She giggled through the link, before her mind, too, was lost.

...............

HAPPY NEW YEAR – just to warn you, school starts soon which means no more for a while. It's unbelievable how much hwk I get. But oh well, hopefully this will keep you satisfied for a while coz NO CLIFFIES! I'm good to you aren't I?

Cake

For

All

As

Always

And please review

To my reviewers :D : thanks and have another bit of cake! And...

*Ah hopefully I don't miss anyone out!*

PChris: Thanks for keeping reading and keeping reviewing, nice to know I've not failed to meet your expectations....yet! The pressure is on mwhahaha. And again for the other review, THANKIES

Starscape: Thankies, again. *Refer to PChris*..p.s. mwhahah CAKE! And haha, you said the EXACT same thing both reviews. But nice to have them both all the same :D thankies!

Keeperoliver: Ar fantastically long review! I bow down at your awesomeness! Thanks for the imput...Listening to bad love now...and I believe that really does fit! Well done ;). Have some more cake. Mmm...imaginary cake...

Fireburn: AGREED! And thank you so much for letting me know! That beaded bag...Evil I tells ya! EVIIIIILLL!

Fireburn: Sorry to disappoint, but you will find that he doesn't put her aside by the time you've read this...mwhahaha! keep reading my friend, keep reading.

^_________^


	13. Short Straws

Short Straws

I woke up slowly to the sound of a heartbeat. I didn't open my eyes or make any attempts to move. It was relaxing to hear, continuous and consistent. _Th-thump. Th-thump. Th-thump. _

I breathed in to find another positive start to my day; the smell of Harry. I couldn't quiet place why it was that he smelled so good, a mixture of the freshness of soap, a very masculine smell that he had in general and from not far away the smell of a fruity conditioner.

He was very warm too, warmer than most. The roughness I felt under my fingertips was the bandages he had on, so I moved my hand off his chest and onto his stomach, and I knew by the way he jerked softly he was already awake. His skin was rougher than most people's... But for some reason I liked that about him, and didn't mind at all that he had numerous scars, I guess it just made him more interesting to feel, and after a while something familiar to come across. I now started to trace around his firm stomach, smiling at how nice it felt.

And then I realised there was something there that shouldn't be there; something that was freezing cold and mechanical around my neck and resting on my chest. I didn't like it being there. For me it was a symbol of the ominous journey ahead. Ticking away the seconds we might have left.

I was stopped from my train of thought as Harry tilted the top of my head up with his finger and gave me a fantastically long and passionate kiss sending an electric jolt to the bottom of my stomach.

"Harry!" I exclaimed when we stopped, but he dove back in again to give me another, "This isn't like you, what's gotten into you?" I laughed

"Nothing, I just realised how very happy I am... That and I have no idea how I could of resisted you all this time." He responded, kissing me again and trailing his hand down my side lightly, making my insides squirm with delight and something familiar in the back of my head telling me to jump on him. Hey, I'm not a resisting type, okay?

Then he stopped, teasing me he leant back and smiled – was that coyly?! – down at me, like I'd done so many times to him, his eyes shining slightly.

"Why? Don't you like it?"

I responded grabbing his hair, yanking his head down and snogging his brains out.

_What took you so long? And what brought this on?! Seriously?_

_**Hang on.**_

I didn't stop my disappointment from showing as he lent back, the usual seriousness back on his face, but his eyes weren't on the door, but on the locket around my neck.

_**Could you take that off?**_

He almost looked disgusted, although, I guess it was part of his worst enemy.

_Can I ask why?_

_**It just feels...wrong. Like something separating us. Do you feel it too?**_

_Yeah, maybe not that strongly but who cares?_

Not needing further explanation and to avoid bringing Harry out of his playful mood, I tugged it off quickly and set it on the bedside table while he laughed at my eagerness.

_Better?_

_**Much. **_

His face, luckily, went right back to how it was, and we dove back at each other once again.

Later on, we emerged from the confines of the massive duvet, and realised that although Harry's hair was just as messed up as it always was, mine wasn't. Realising my predicament, Harry courteously offered to brush it for me. As he combed through my untidy hair for a while we talked contently.

_**You know, I think it might be because I suddenly don't feel like what we're doing is some sort of crime any more. We don't have to sneak around even if it's only just in front of our friends. Or maybe because this is the first full night of sleep I've had in...well...a while.**_

_That's true. Well whatever it is, don't start going back to being serious. This is much more fun. _

_**Yes, but this isn't just about having fun, I've still got a lot I need to do...I guess I'm being selfish enjoying myself when I'm delaying what I know I have to do...There are people out there suffering and dying-**_

"Harry." I spoke up finally, turning around to him and looking into his eyes. "No matter what people try and call you, boy who lived or saviour of the world, you are still a teenager. Once in a while you're allowed to enjoy yourself. People will always be dying Harry, every day, and there's _nothing_ you can do about it, you can't save everyone. Taking a few hours break from having the world on your shoulders doesn't make you a bad person. It makes you _human_."

He smiled up at me, brushing some of my hair off of my face gently as he did. I reached down as we shared a light kiss. Sighing slightly, I threw my long hair out of my face as I pulled him up to stand with me.

"Come on then, let's go save the world."

* * *

Last night, Hermione and Ron had their own conversation.

"Stop scowling Ronald." She scolded, annoyed that he was being moody again.

"I can't believe that I would abandon him..." He whispered. Shocked that this was the reason and not the one she'd expected, she listened closely.

"Sorry?"

"I can't believe that I would have betrayed Harry like that...I mean I know it was last time but I thought that I was better than that."

Still somewhat in shock that this wasn't about Harry and Ginny sleeping in the same room, Hermione patted his shoulder lightly.

"Well that was _last_ time, wasn't it? And he did say that you saved his life afterwards."

"yeah I know but...still." He grumbled, picking at a loose thread on his sleeve absently.

"Ron, Harry obviously doesn't think any less of you-"

"But look how Ginny reacted." He said, his face distraught, "She said he'd had a nightmare about it... I mean, we of all people should know that Harry plays down his feelings...But Ginny doesn't, they're all on the surface...But she knew what he was really feeling, so that must of been it..."

"True..." Hermione agreed, "But you know better now, and from what I gather loads of things have changed. You're not the same person as whatever Harry saw. And even if what you said is true, then remember that it was a nightmare that Ginny saw, so it might have been worse than it really was."

Still unconvinced, Ron kept staring blankly off into the woods.

"You can't control what _might _have happened, Ron." Hermione assured, "I think you need some time by yourself."

Standing up to leave, she was surprised when he mumbled something.

"Sorry?"

"It'd be nice if you stayed, I'd be nice to have some company." He said, now looking down at his shoes with bright red ears.

So she sat back down gladly, even risking putting her hand in his. She smiled when he didn't shrug it off. Maybe this was a sign that he liked her? No....Couldn't possibly.

* * *

The next morning, emerging from their room, both Ginny and surprisingly Harry were in very good moods, and Harry was even being playful, a mood which Hermione had seen on Harry only enough times to count on her hand, or at least in the recent past. Hermione realised that she should be happy for them but could help but feel her own stab of jealously. Sometimes, she guessed, it was just a bit unfair. No matter what Harry had to go through at least he had someone who would be there for him no matter what. Even as a source of comfort when she and Ron couldn't help. After only a measly few dates with Viktor she'd had no real experience with love, only that she knew she wanted a part of it if it was anything like it was with her two best friends. Sitting with Ron the other night was wonderful. Even if it was that small contact it made her hope for more.

...............

After a quick breakfast of scrambled egg on toast, from some of the food from yesterday, they all sat down to hear the plan of action.

"Okay, well you should know about Godric's sword."

Harry proceeded to tell them about the sword, how it had been swapped and what Ginny, Luna and Neville had tried to do.

"...So we need to get the sword. Snape left it for me at the bottom of a pond last time and it was freezing cold, the bastard...The Horcrux tried to kill me but Ron came back and saved me... If there was some way to tell him...The portrait...Hermione, get out the portrait of Phineas Nigellus!"

"What? Why-"

"We need to tell Snape where to put the sword so that we can get it. We_ know_ what's happening this time, but we don't know how long it'll take him to get the sword to us, so we'll tell him where to put it."

Hermione grabbed her beaded bag and pulled out the portrait. We called his Phineas Nigellus's name out until he appeared in front of the murky backdrop. Hermione muttered a spell and a blindfold painted his eyes.

"What's happening? This is preposterous! Release me!" He said, struggling with the permanent blindfold.

"Can you deliver a message for us?" Harry asked, as the man turned towards the sound of his voice.

"Who is that!? It sounds like Harry Potter."

"It is. Can you take a message to Snape for me?"

"_Professor Snape, _is a busy man, as am I." He stiffened, though his curiosity got the best of him, "What is this message of which you speak anyway?"

"That we know what Dumbledore has told him to do, and to leave the sword in the Forest of Dean, at the side of the pool, midnight tonight. He'll know what I'm talking about."

"And what if I don't?" He tested.

"Then you would be doing a disservice to the headmaster of Hogwarts, and the head of Slytherin." Harry answered. At this his expression changed, and his chest puffed out.

"It shall be done." He muttered, before feeling his way out of the painting.

As soon as he was out of the painting, Hermione stuffed him back in her bag and tossed it aside with a loud echoing clunk.

"Harry are you mad? What if Voldemort finds out and it's a trap-"

"Snape won't tell him." I assured

"What makes you so sure? You've spent every day at Hogwarts convinced he was evil!" Ron put in.

"I know better now. He was working for Dumbledore all along. We'll wait until nightfall before going. It'd be nice if Snape won't throw it in the pool this time." He shivered slightly, "If we use it, we can also get to the snake, possibly. If we go back to Godric's Hollow...No it's too risky, he'll then know about the Horcruxes."

Hermione and Ron still didn't look convinced, and were having a hard time keeping up with Harry's conversation as it was like they were only hearing half of it.

Noticing their doubtful looks, Harry turned to them both.

"Guys you just have to trust me on this one." He asked and even though reluctantly, they agreed.

"Harry, why do we need the sword? And if you are the Heir of Gryffindor, can't you summon it?"

"We need the sword because it can destroy horcruxes, and I don't know how to summon it. We'll just have to wait until Snape does what he needs to. While we wait, we can work out what we're going after next. Personally, I think we should go after the Elder Wand next, which Draco Malfoy has. Last time he had prisoners, Luna being one of them... But the timing's all messed up so I don't know if she'll still be there...Still, worth a try."

The rest of the evening the prepared themselves for things yet to come. Both Ginny and Harry felt their magic was slightly stronger and their reflexes slightly quicker, to which Ginny reminded him that she told him so. After a while the effects were straining on all of them, especially Harry, with his semi-healed injuries that they had applied Dittany on only that morning. Ron was growing increasingly short-tempered and whiny, Hermionie's hair was getting frizzier by the second the more she concentrated, and Ginny herself was getting irritable. Eventually against Harry and Hermionie's protests, she got them all to stop in a way that everyone thought of Mrs. Weasley. Opening the basket the realised there wasn't much food left, and it was too risky to call Dobby again. Harry, being the greatest cook in that the others never really had to prepare their own meals and he had experience from numerous years at the Dursleys, began to prepare some dinner.

At 11:30, Harry prepared to leave.

"We're coming with you, you know." Ron stated, pulling on his own cloak.

Harry responded by sighing, and looking back into his determined face. "I know."

They looked shocked at this new acceptance, but it quickly passed.

Soon they were all ready and waiting outside the tent, the Horcrux in Harry's pocket, the apparated away.

The stood together silently at first, listening to the faint crackling of scurrying animals around them, fleeing from the light of their wands.

"This way." Harry whispered, taking them through the trees until they reached a frozen pool. They all quickly looked for the wand and found, to Harry's knowledge, even further towards the centre of the pool than before.

"Son of a-" Harry muttered in annoyance. "I said _beside_ the bloody pool not in the middle of it."

"_Accio Sword." _Hermione muttered. It didn't move, as Harry knew it wouldn't.

"Worth a try." Ron murmured, as they all stared back at the sword.

"Right, better get this over with." Harry said, as they watched as dropped his wand and let his cloak fall to the floor.

"Oh no you don't, you're the last person who should go in!" Ginny said, grabbing one of his hands and stopping from undressing.

"How do you figure that one out? I've done this before, I know what it's like, there's no point two of us going through that." He reasoned sternly.

"Because, dear, you may have forgotten but you are injured. That icy water is going to dig into your cuts like there's no tomorrow! It's going to be much more painful for you than last time."

"I've got to agree with Ginny on this one," Hermione chipped in, "You're the last person who should go in."

"I'll go." Ron announced, and everyone stared at him in shock. "I betrayed you last time, it's only fair."

"No, I should go." Hermione said too, Ginny could respond in the same way.

"Guys stop!" Harry said as they fell silent. "There's no point fighting, I'm still going to do it-"

"Let's pull straws!" Hermione said, "Then it's fair, and no one can complain."

"I second that idea." Ron chipped in

"No, you guys shouldn't even-"

"Me three." Ginny said too, "Three against one, you lose Harry."

They both fell silent for a while as they talked with their minds again. And Ron and Hermione shared a look of exasperation. At one point Harry's face coloured significantly, and his gaze softened.

"Fine." Harry said at last.

"Right." Hermione said, gathering up a few twigs. "Don't look."

They all looked away as they heard her snapping at them.

"Okay, ready." They turned back and saw she was holding 4 twigs in her hand, seemingly of the same length. "Shortest or longest goes?" She asked

"Shortest." Harry said, "Second shortest destroys the Horcrux."

They all tentatively reached for one, Ginny first, then Ron, then Harry and Hermione had the one left. They all compared sticks. Hermionie's was the first shortest, then Harry. No one looked particularly happy with this arrangement.

"But...But Hermione-" Ron stuttered.

"Ron I am perfectly capable of doing anything you can do." She said angrily at his protest. Harry looked the least happiest as she pulled off her cloak and tugged at her jumper.

The boys both looked away as she stripped down to her underwear and stepped up cautiously to the edge of the pond.

"Hermionie, go in and feel it with your feet before sticking your head under." Harry advised, his stomach twisting as the question of why he brought them along kept surfacing. This wasn't fair to them.

They heard a gasp of breath before a splash. More splashing was heard as Hermione dove her head in and there was a clinking sound of metal against rock.

They heard her shivering as Ginny cast the drying spell and helped her back into her clothes. Although it was over in a minute or two, to Harry it felt like it was all in slow motion.

"It's safe to look now." Ginny said, as they both turned around. Hermione was fully dressed again, the sword resting by her feet, her lips blue and still shivering.

"Well w-what are you w-w-waiting for? Get r-r-rid of it-t." She chattered.

I swiftly picked up the sword, the metal freezing against my warm hands.

_**I've just got to do it quickly, don't even hesitate.**_

I told myself over and over again as I took out the Horcrux, careful not to let the chain near me.

I threw it down on the ground and imagined it as a snake, before telling it to open. It didn't the first time, so I tried again, thinking really hard of a boa constrictor. "_Open."_

It clicked open, as I opened my eyes to find an image of Ginny in front of me. There was a ringing in my ears and I couldn't hear anything else as I struggled to look away. Suddenly the form started getting hurt, blood oozing down her beautiful face, bruises and cuts appearing. I raised the sword high, preparing to banish the image.

"_You did this to me, Harry_." I hesitated, chancing a glance back at her, now more bloody than ever. Beside her now stood Ron and Hermionie, beyond them he could see everyone, the Weasley's, the DA, Dumbledore, his Parents, Sirius, Lupin, Tonks, even Hagrid was there. They were all dying.

"_You did this to us."_

Harry felt tears burn his eyes as that ringing grew ever louder. He couldn't tear his eyes away from the gruesome sight, their chanting getting louder. Those hot tears spilled freely, as he brushed them fiercely away.

"You're not real." He spat, raising the sword.

"YOU DID THIS TO US"

"NO!" He brought the sword down as hard as he could. The image vanished with a shriek of protest, the ringing slowly draining from his ears. He couldn't take his eyes away from that spot where he'd seen them all, now there were only trees but the image was ingrained in his mind, even as his blinked he could still hear the chanting. Suddenly the ringing cleared; he moved his eyes and found Ginny in front of him, asking if he was okay, though her own tears were falling. He vaguely noticed that he was down on his knees. He remembered where he was, and hid his tears behind his hand, turning away from them all. Warm arms encased him as his cried almost silently, the tears flowing more freely than they had in years. They all saw it too, they all knew. He mentally pulled himself together, and finally felt the reassurance coming through the bond that he guessed had been there from the start. He finally returned it, straightening himself up from their support.

"Come on," He whispered croakily, "Let's go back." He picked up the shattered Horcrux and sword, before they all went back to their tent.

* * *

To all readers:

I HAVE CHANGED THE TITLE!

This is because of a suggestion from a reviewer *you know who you are ;)*. But instead I decided to cal it Hold On, after the Micheal Buble song of which I think fits Harry and Ginny's relationship perfectly. If you haven't heard it then please listen to it because it'll probz explain much. It's all about Harry trying to get away and Ginny won't let him, because they're stronger together :).

APPROVE/ DISSAPROVE? LEAVE A REVIEW

But if you do, at least listen to the track first k ;)

Oh and I'd like to clear up what Harry saw won't push him and Ginny back apart :D at all

EVERYONE GET'S CAKE ! :D

(hopefully I've got everyone)

Ginny w/p: Hey, thanks for reviewing :D can't think of any off of the top of my head, but if you search around there are some good ones ;)

Drag42: Hey, thanks for the long review, it's good to have some positive stuff to work on. Didn't get a beta, but hopefully you can notice the changes. I have slipped between 3rd person and 1st I believe, but it's not like, every other sentence. Hope that's okay. I think I've now cleared up the whole changing perspectives thing. Should have and should of I always get wrong :P I've tried to double check through just in case. Thanks though and keep reading, have some cake :D

Fireburnshot: Thanks, I agree. Harry's not a wimpy character, don't turn him into one. And that cursed beaded bag grr.

Broodyangel: Agree, angry ginny or /ginny is always fun to write :D

pChris: thanks and keep r/r-ing have some cake

Keeperoliver: hope you like the change in title :D


	14. Don't Leave Me

Don't Leave Me

Everyone's mood was subdued as they retired in the warmth of the tent. Ron was hugging the life out of Hermione, saying that she needed to get warm, though both of them had a blush on their face. Harry hadn't said a word in over an hour, so I hadn't pressed him through the link. I knew it was bad, I knew it had affected him on a level much deeper than he was letting on, but I needed to know just how bad it was. He kept hold of me softly though, comforting me even though it should of been the other way around. I too couldn't get that image out of my mind. Is that really his worst fear? Well of course it is; I knew that. I guess I just wasn't ready to have it shoved in my face.

It was just too quiet. Everyone was trying to think of something to say...anything. I needed to know what Harry was thinking, what he was feeling. The suspense was killing me to have him so shut off, I needed to know. I slowly reached out to him mentally, asking what he was thinking. It took a while for him to respond, but when he did he said something I didn't expect.

_**I've never been more scared in my entire life.**_

_Did it really mean that much to you?_

_**It was like every nightmare I've ever had put into one painful memory.**_

I shifted slightly in his embrace, looking round into his eyes. Although his appearance was calm, his eyes showed different, shining a vivid green and pupils much sharper than usual, alert but moist. His composure kept slipping.

I felt like crying myself, I could feel it now. His heart thudding still in his chest as if he was about to face Voldemort himself at any moment, the lump in his throat as he kept back the tears, the forced steadiness of his breath, the control of his shaking hands and the chill up his spine. As usual he was putting up a front for the rest of us, always strong, always caring for everyone else.

_Oh, Harry..._

He looked away from me, swallowing loudly, the light reflecting off of the moisture building in his eyes.

_You don't always have to be strong..._

His facade was slipping now more than ever as he rushed a shaking hand through his hair, looking at the floor. He took a shaky breath before trying to clear his throat unsuccessfully. Ron and Hermione looked around expectantly.

"I'm going to take first watch." He mumbled hastily, swinging his leg off the couch and getting up quickly.

"I'll come with you-"

"No." He looked back apologetically, _**I don't want you all to see me like this, and I need some time to think, **_ "I'll do it. You should all get some sleep. I hope you feel better Hermione." He added, throwing her and Ron a warm smile before heading out of the tent.

As soon as he was out, Hermione cast a silencing charm inside the tent and they both looked expectantly at me.

"How is he?" She asked.

"Not good." I replied simply, feeling the need to throw something, or smash someone's face in for how unfair this was. And yet at the same time I wanted to shut myself in my room and cry my eyes out. Harry had shut himself off somewhat again, restricting the feelings from me again, like he had the past hour.

I sat back heavily on the soft couch, sinking into it and hoping it could swallow me whole.

"But how bad is it?" Ron pressed

"Bad." I replied simply again, not wishing to elaborate. Didn't they understand? I didn't want to talk about it. Harry was their friend too, why couldn't they work it out?!

"Ginny we are his friends, we have a right to know-"Hermione tried to reason.

I glared at them angrily, "Don't you understand? Do you not know him at all? We knew the horcrux would put up a fight and guess what!? It did, by showing Harry his worst fear. He's never been more scared in his freakin' life! Not standing up to You-Know-Who, not fighting a Basilisk, not even by his own freakin' DEATH!"

"Really?"

"Yes REALLY!" I spat back at Ron, "And if you two couldn't figure that out yourself, then maybe –"

"Ginny, do you want to join me outside?" Harry asked, now standing inside the tent.

I jumped out of my skin, looking at him guiltily. Was he angry that we'd been talking about him, or that I'd had a go at his friends?

_For how long have you-_

_**Come on.**_

He took my hand in his and led me outside. As soon as we were, he stopped abruptly, turned around and captured me in a tight embrace. The overwhelming need to cry surfaced again. What the hell is wrong with me!? I never cry!

"Harry, get off, I want to go back in there and-"

_**It's not them you're angry at**_, he said, not releasing me.

The tears were threatening to spill over.

"Harry, get off, let go of me." A spat angrily, struggling against him.

_**It's okay, Gin. **_He thought softly, stroking my hair comfortingly as my struggles slowed, _**It's just you and me now.**_

I ground my teeth together in an effort to stop them falling.

_**You can cry now. **_

They spilled over, coating my cheeks in a warm line against the pressing cold air which I sucked in as I let out a sob. I pressed my face further against his chest as more and more fell.

"I-I'm making your j-jacket wet." I protested,

_**I don't care.**_

_I'm such an idiot_

_**Of course you're not-**_

"Harry!" I protested, trying to get away again, "I am, you're comforting me and I should be comforting you! And I had a go and Ron and Hermione and..."

_**Shhh, it's okay. I'm here now. **_

I relaxed back into his embrace as he comforted me through the link.

I cried for a while longer, drenching Harry's jacket as he refused to let me go. As my crying subsided, I felt surprisingly tired.

_**Come on, let's get you inside.**_

He bent down and picked me up, I was too tired to even protest at being picked up, I felt utterly spent, so instead I whispered,

"I don't want to go inside."

"You're freezing and you need sleep." He disagreed, heading for the entrance of the tent.

"I want to stay with you."

He took me inside as I finally felt my numb skin ache at the sudden warmth. I buried my face towards he chest, unwilling for Ron and Hermione to see me in this state if they were there.

He lay me down on our bed and pulled the covers over me, sitting to rest on the side of the bed as he brushed the hair away from my face and I sank into the pillows. He bent down and kissed me lovingly on the forehead with cold lips, before he stood to leave.

"Please," I asked, grasping his hand, "Don't leave me."

He hesitated, before sitting back down, brushing my hair softly and rubbing the back of my hand with his thumb, "I won't."

"You'll stay with me?"

"Until you fall asleep."

_That's not good enough, I want you to stay with me. _

_**Hermione and Ron are asleep, I need to keep watch.**_

_Well I'll keep watch with you._

_**No, get some sleep, and I'll see you in the morning. **_

I felt myself starting to drift off against my attempts to stay awake.

_**It's okay, sleep. I'll be right here. **_

_Harry?_

_**Yes?**_

_I'm sorry._

He stopped brushing my hair.

_**Why?**_

_I wasn't there for you; I should have known you didn't want to be alone. _

_**And I you; for leaving you alone in the first place. Sleep.**_

And I dozed off.

* * *

I sat there for a while, not wanting to leave even though I knew she was asleep. She was breathing peacefully, her hair fanned out over the pillow. I realised that she was in her clothes still, but decided it didn't matter for one night. I kissed her forehead one last time, before I headed back outside, grabbing a coat on my way out and wordlessly casting a drying spell over my jacket. I could feel my eyes drooping already in need of sleep, but knew to do so would on grant nightmares.

Rubbing my eyes tiredly, I went out into the crisp coolness that brought me back alert. There was no point spending these hours I had on regretting what had happened in such a short period of time, now was the time to figure out how I was going to kill the snake, stop there ever being a battle and get myself killed by Riddle. Absentmindedly flexed his aching arms and he felt some of the cuts pull. He tugged back his jacket to see how they looked, and saw one main deep cut that had been almost healed running up the centre of his wrist, and some smaller ones that might scar and then fade away leading up around it in a faint pink mark past where he could see.

He tugged his sleeve back down, and stared back out into the shadowy trees that surrounded them. They'd have to move tomorrow, it probably wouldn't be a good idea to go back to Kreacher, even if the security of that place hadn't been breached there were still death eaters waiting outside. It would have only been a matter of time before they made a mistake.

Harry pulled the jacket around himself tighter in an attempt to keep out the pressing cold, when a thought crossed his mind. He turned into his animagus, allowing him to see in the night much more clearly, and therefore be able to spot intruders better. He thought about flying around the area, but figured it would be too obvious. No longer bothered by the cold, he found a comfortable spot to perch, steadying himself for the night ahead.

.......

The next morning Harry announced they were going to the Malfoy's the next day to free their friends and retrieve the Elder wand. The day was spent practicing transforming into their animagi, trying to control his power, practicing sword fighting, running through the plan and pretty much preparing for the next day.

After the long day they retired back into the tent once more. Harry had been so focused all morning he'd only been able to eat a few mouthfuls of food, and obviously hadn't gotten any sleep the previous night. The playful mood had wavered, and once again he had turned quiet serious.

When Ginny and he finally made it to the comfort of their own bedroom, and the door was shut, it felt as if all the pressure had been lifted. And his playful mood returned.

"Harry, I've got a really bad feeling about tomorrow." Ginny told him after, when they were holding each other close.

"Don't worry, I won't let anyone get hurt." Harry assured, becoming somewhat troubled again.

She shifted to look into his eyes, "It's not so much everyone else I have a bad feeling about."

He took her hand in his and kissed it softly.

"I always have a bad feeling for everyone when we're about to do something reckless. But I also usually get another feeling when something serious bad will happen"

"Always?"

"Almost every time I've had it, someone has been seriously injured or...killed."

"Do you have that feeling now?" She asked fearfully.

"No. Not at all."

At this Ginny relaxed slightly, "Good." She whispered, leaning forward and kissing him tenderly.

* * *

The next morning, they ran through the plan once more, before calling for Dobby. He took them to the highest floor in the Mansion.

"Right, Dobby, go down and wait for us in the Dungeons okay?"

"Yes Harry Potter!" He squeaked before popping away.

"Tell me again why he's meeting us there?" Ron asked.

"Because I don't want him to get hurt like last time." Harry replied solemnly, before hiding himself under the invisibility cloak. "Remember, don't follow until Ginny gives you the all clear." Harry reminded.

He went off checking behind various corridors, and when there was no one there, he would tell Ginny, and the others would know it was safe.

They kept on like this until they found who they were looking for, walking directly towards Harry. The floor under Harry creaked, and Draco stopped, looking behind him and raising his wand.

"_Stupefy"_ Harry whispered, and the spell shot at Draco's back, knocking him out cold. Harry quickly ran over to him and he quickly rifled around in his pockets until he had grasp of the wand as the others caught up with him.

"What should we do with him?" Ron asked fearfully

"I'll just erase his memory and leave him in a chair somewhere."

Draco let out a groan as his head started to move.

"Harry?" Hermione asked, as Harry turned to listen to her, "is that really the best idea? We could-"

"YOU!"

Before Harry had a chance to even look around, he was slammed into as hands closed around his throat and his breath was knocked out of him.

"FATHER! IT'S-"

"_Pertrificus Totalus!" _Ron threw, but that made in worse as Draco's hands were now frozen around Harry's throat.

"RON TAKE IT OFF!" Ginny cried out, rushing over to Harry as his struggling started to fade, and she tried to prize Draco's fingers away out of instinct. Ron was frozen in horror. "RON!?"

Hermione quickly took the spell off and Draco's body slumped to the floor next to Harry.

"DRACO?!" A shocked voice came from around the corner. Harry choked out, trying to draw in breath, bruising could already be seen starting to show around his neck.

Before anyone could respond other than to stupefy Draco again, his father and mother rushed around the corner.

"DRACO!" His mother screeched out at the same time as his father shouted out "POTTER!" raising back the arm of his sleeve.

"NO!" Harry croaked out, as the others shot spells at him but Narcissa deflected them and started shooting her own.

Harry's hands shot to the sides of his head as back arched in pain and he started to yell out. A duel started to ensure between the Malfoy's and Ginny, Ron and Hermione as they were at a loss of what to do.

Harry pushed the pain back, and saw Draco crumpled on the floor. He had to stop the fight, in case someone got hurt.

"I'LL KILL HIM!" Harry's voice rang croakily out suddenly as the spells ceased. They looked over to see him holding Draco back by his hair, his own wand at his throat.

_**Ginny, get the wand! Get everyone else in the dungeon out! He's coming! **_

In the Malfoy's hesitation, Ginny darted back and retrieved the wand.

_**GO, GO NOW THERE'S NOT MUCH TIME!**_

_I'M NOT LEAVING YOU!_

_**HE HAS TO KILL ME ANYWAY, I'LL BE FINE WHATEVER THE OUTCOME NOW GO!**_

_BUT-_

_**GO! OR LUNA AND DEAN AND EVERYONE ELSE HERE ARE ALSO GOING TO DIE!**_

Ginny hesitated before she motioned to Ron and Hermione as they all headed down the corridor in the opposite direction.

"Potter, now let's not be hasty. The dark lord is coming. He is not going to care about our son. Do you want to have his blood on your hands? " Lucius drawled, stepping closer with each sentence.

"You still owe me Lucius, for saving your life!" And with that Harry shot a blasting curse and the both of them. Narcissa blocked it again, but from the added force of the spell it shattered the shield and knocked them both backwards.

Harry's head was pounding, Voldemort wasn't far away.

_**Have you got to the dungeons?**_

_Almost_

With that Harry dropped Draco and pushed himself as fast as he could down the corridor, fear pounding his heart furiously as he knew there was little possibility getting out of there. And then his running faltered and he came to a halt.

_**I need Voldemort to kill me...**_

_Harry, come on, he'll be here any minute!_

Harry didn't move.

_**It all makes sense...**_

_What?_

_**You know where all the horcruxes are, you have the wand, the invisibility cloak and the stone. You have everything you Ginny.**_

_Stop it, stop it, STOP IT! Stop talking like that and get your arse moving!_

_**We're soul bonded so I could tell you where everything was. You'll go undetected by Voldemort because in killing me, he'll think he's won. **_

_Harry-_

_**There will be no battle. The only thing standing in your way-**_

_HARRY! STOP IT!_

_**Is me. **_

_I CAN'T DO THIS WITHOUT YOU HARRY, I NEED YOU. I NEED YOU DAMIT! NOW GET OUT OF THERE-_

A voice rang through the halls that sent a chill down his spine.

"Harry...Potter..."

He turned around to face his death.

_**I was given these abilities,**_

_HARRY RUN DAMIT RUN!_

_**So that I didn't have to go down without a fight. **_

"The boy...who lived..." Voldemort whispered, his eyes seemingly glowing red as he walked down the corridor towards Harry.

_HARRY!_

_**I love you, Ginny. So much, more than the universe, more than my own life, more than you'll ever know.**_

_NO, NO I'M NOT GOING TO LET YOU DO THIS. _

He knew that Ron was holding her back, and that Dobby was getting ready to take them out of the Dungeons.

Dark Shadows of figures were now rushing around the corridor to stand by Voldemort's side.

"I'm not afraid of death. And I'm certainly not afraid of you Riddle." Harry said calmly, his voice echoing up the corner as he started to walk towards Riddle.

_**I only have one request.**_

_HARRY YOU CAN'T DO THIS TO ME!_

_**Is that you are happy. I'll understand if you don't want to be with anyone else, but I do want you to be happy. **_

"You must be stupid, boy, or else you would be running away like you usually do." Voldemort spat, "Or are you simply delirious, and believe you can somehow beat _me?" _

"I've never run away Riddle, never. And I have a power which you know not."

They stopped now, a few metres apart from each other.

"I highly doubt that some _teenage_ can defeat the greatest wizard of all time!"

"Dumbledore was a greater wizard than you'll ever be!"

And this he simply smirked. It was all a joke to him.

"I have gone much further in magic than Dumbledore ever _dreamt of_ boy."

"We shall see." Harry said, standing in his fighting stance. "Whatever the outcome, I still win." And with that he grinned at Riddle, loving the shock on his face that he would dare challenge him, that he wouldn't run, that he wasn't _afraid_.

"Are you afraid, _Riddle?_"

His eyes flared but he made no comment, taking a stance of his own.

"No one interferes, the boy is mine. _Avada Kedavra!"_

Anticipating this attack, Harry dodged out the way and brought up a shield, he created a lion of fire and shot it at Voldemort. Through it shot a powerful beam of water and the lion vanished. Harry held back the water with a shield, struggling slightly under its power at first; he slid back a few paces on the floor, his hands shaking. He built up a thousand nails from the beads of water and shot the back at him, and then threw his hand down at the marble flooring and watched as it cracked in two straight at up to where Riddle was standing. Riddle banished the nails and dodged the flooring. Harry had covered distance while Riddle was distracted, his flicked his hand as if on instinct the Sword of Gryffindor materialised there. It was perfectly balanced for him and fitted as if he were born to hold it. He jumped up, preparing to strike Riddle down, when there was a clashing of metal. Riddle had the Sword of Slytherin.

"How did you get that, BOY?" Voldemort bellowed

"Did you think you were the only one with family heirlooms Riddle?"

Riddle snarled, and forced Harry off where he jumped back a few paces. Whilst Harry was regaining balance Riddle struck again and Harry blocked it late, causing him to get a deep cut in his right side. He yelled out, but threw Riddle off and struck back at his left arm. Surprised at his strength, Riddle staggered and blocked late, meaning Harry struck into his upper left arm, but not half as deep as he had him. Riddle yelled out, before fiercely attacking. He started to lunge more, which meant that he would deal harder blows but would be more off balance, Harry dodged on his quick feet, and swung back at him. They were at this for a while, each getting more and more bloody and making more mistakes as time wore on. Finally, the swords clashed in the middle and both members were tiring. Harry's body had the first cut in his side, his right leg being the worst and a one on his upper left arm. Harry had got the barstard back in the left shoulder and arm, and one on his right arm. But Harry's were significantly deeper and he was losing a lot of blood. They both fought stationary, trying to overpower the other.

"Where did you get so much power, Potter?" Voldemort spat.

"Wouldn't you like to know!" Harry growled back.

Voldemort brought up his knee and buried it in Harry's wounded side. Harry yelled out as his strength faltered and Voldemort overpowered him. The swords rose up and the tip of Riddles' sunk into the side of Harry's face from his right jaw curving to his forehead. He yelled out and lost his balance, Riddle kicked him over, bringing the sword up as the final blow. Harry brought up his hand at the last minute, summoning a shield around himself, his own sword too far behind him to reach. The sword slowed but came through slightly. Harry struggled with it, as he truly felt his wounds burning with the basilisk venom that must have coated the sword, it wouldn't be enough to kill Riddle, or himself for that matter, but he won't be able to get rid of the scars.

"Scarred by a teenager, Riddle...how must...it feel?"

Riddle yelled out in anger, and the sword inched closer to Harry's neck.

Harry smiled. "I'VE WON RIDDLE!" he shouted gleefully.

He couldn't hold the shield much longer, he knew this was it. And he was ready for it.

_**I love you Ginny, I love you so much. You're going to beat the hell out of him because I know how strong you are. You're going to live a long and happy life, and then when you're ready, when it finally reaches the end of your life, I'll be right there, waiting for you. **_

_Harry I love you so much, please, please, you can't leave me, you'll find a way out like you always do-_

_**I love you, goodbye Ginny**_

_NO! THIS ISN'T GOODBYE!_

And with that, he smiled even wider. The pain, the misery, the struggle of his life; It was over. He felt in that moment not the burning of his wounds or the sweat on his brow, nor did he see the contorted anger in Voldemort's face. He felt a slight breeze cool him, he felt the love from Ginny shining on him like the sun, he felt at peace. He was ready. He closed his eyes and with that, Harry dropped his shield.

...............

Hey! What do you think? Please review good or bad! Cake for all those who review!!!

^_______________^

Yuki: Thanks ;) the other choice was collide by howie day, but I think that doesn't apply so much for the fanfic, and more to the actual story

PChris: Hope it lived up to your expectations

Hptrump: Original story title was 'A blessing and a Curse' ;). And thanks :D

Wizmage: Again, I hope it lived up to your expectations


	15. Alone

Alone

* * *

Ginny froze, her tears streaked down her eyes rapidly as she saw through Harry's eyes. She could feel him accepting his death, knowing it was coming as if he was already prepared it was going to happen. She could feel him struggling when there was a sudden change in his thinking;

_He felt a slight breeze cool him, he could feel my love shining on him like the sun, he felt at peace. He was ready. He closed his eyes and with that, Harry dropped his shield._

Ginny felt as if she was being sucked away from the scene, pain ripping through her for an inconceivable reason as she saw the sword plummet towards his neck before her vision went black as she jerked back to reality. She awoke screaming, her every part of her was in agony, she was on fire, a million needles were being pressed into her skin, her head was going to explode as she felt she couldn't breathe.

And then the whole sensation stopped and she felt freezing cold and started to shiver. She opened her eyes to see Ron and Hermione gazing down at her worried and slightly fearful.

"Ginny?! Are you okay?! What happened?!" Hermione and Ron spluttered instantly.

She felt empty, as if she were hollow, as if she were just skin and bones and all the muscles had vanished.

_Harry? _She asked, dreading not receiving and answer back as fat tears rolled down her bright red face. _Harry! _She thought more urgently when he didn't respond. The darkness, him not being there was like suffocating under a blanket but being able to live through a tube.

_HARRY! _Nothing, _HARRY! ANSWER ME HARRY, DAMMIT! _Nothing _YOU CAN'T LEAVE ME, YOU WEREN'T ALLOWED TO NOW FUCKING ME ANSWER ME OR SO HELP ME I'LL..._She couldn't think of a threat that could amount for what would happen. She waited, getting more and more hysterical, she came out of her mind as the place was now an empty cavern.

_He's gone._

And then her friends heard her scream his name out loud in a way that chilled them to the bone. It is a sound they would never hear again, yet a sound that would be ingrained into their minds for the rest of their days.

...................

As if in slow motion, he heard the whistling of the sword as it sped towards him. He waited for the inevitable to come. He felt as the sword cut his throat, and heard as it sunk into the floor.

A sharp pain coursed over every inch of his skin as his back arched and he bit back a scream, he was on fire, he couldn't breathe, like something was tearing him apart from the inside, tearing him apart. And as quickly as it came it was gone. W_as this what dying really felt like? _He thought, as he waited for the familiar falling sensation. None came, he could still hear Riddle panting.

Harry waited still, but nothing happened. He guessed that he was a ghost. There was no Platform 9¾, his parents weren't there and he was dead...He must be a ghost.

He opened his eyes, to see the horrific sight of Riddle leaning on his sword, an evil grin on his face.

"No Potter, I win." He said coolly, as he straightened up.

Harry became aware that the sword had, indeed, cut his throat, but only a small part in the left side of it. The actual sword hadn't cut through his throat, rather made a deep cut in it. Riddle hadn't killed him. He was still alive.

"Keep him alive and put him in the dungeons. I'll deal with him later." Riddle ordered, the smile never faltering from his face.

_**Ginny? **_Harry tried to reach out to her, and he waited...Panicking at the lack of response he tried harder _**GINNY?! **_

But as he felt his mind where her usual presence was always there, it was gone. _GONE. _It was as if his soul had been ripped from him, without Ginny he was just an empty shell.

What had happened to her? Does this mean that somehow while he was fighting she got caught and...no, she can't be dead. Harry wouldn't allow it. He couldn't even bring his mind to the possibility.

One of the dark shadows moved towards him, and his instincts told him to bolt. He _needed _to find Ginny. He immediately tried to scramble up but one of the death eaters dragged him up, purposefully clenching down hard on his left arm which was still bleeding from earlier.

The pain seared up Harry's arm and he bit his tongue in an effort to stay silent. He threw his arm and tried to punch the Death Eater, but someone else got hold of it. Another took away his wand and the sword whilst they tied his arms around his back, his arms in agony as his aching and bleeding wounds were pulled tight. He was too tired to resist them, he was extremely light-headed and the adrenaline was wearing off.

As the last resort, he tried to tap into his magical energy to do wandless magic, but simply didn't have the strength.

They started to pull him down the corridor and Harry protested in any way possible, shouting verbal abuse at Riddle and trying to kick and get loose from them, but they didn't seem particularly affected by it. He was too weak. He called out to Ginny again and again as tears threatened to fall, but he stayed strong, he wouldn't be seen like this by his enemies.

In his desperation, he made one last attempt to pull away from them even though it was agony, but they grasped him firmly again and hit him in the face. Pain seared through the earlier cut again as blood rose to his mouth. He turned and spat out the lot at the death eater, who punched him again, the force taking the energy from his body as he struggled to keep walking as his vision blurred again.

He vaguely wondered how much blood he'd lost as his vision started to go black. They dragged him outside and he felt himself being apparated. He tried to reach out to Ginny but darkness over took him just after they threw him into a room and his broken body slammed into the cold stone flooring as he heard them lock the door.

He lay there on the freezing hard flooring and tried to steady his shallow breaths. He made no move to get in a more comfortable position. There was no point any more. Ginny was gone...She was gone.

He picked his head off of the floor now at looked around the dingy prison. He had to get out of here, and he had to bring an end to this. This was his fault. All his fault...And now Ginny was dead...All because of him...

* * *

I regained control of myself, a crying fit was not going to help. I looked over at Ron, his face also coated in tears and trying to hold in together but not being successful. I turned to Ginny, who's screams had subsided, I'd never seen her this bad. She was sobbing her heart out.

We'd decided under the circumstances to leave everyone at the cottage and get back to camp. We'd all gone inside and heard what had happened from Ginny.

I crept over to her cautiously, not knowing what to say. I wanted someone to comfort me, my best friend was... No, I won't think about it. I'll get my comfort later, I can hide my pain for a while longer.

"Ginny?" I whispered as a knelt by her side.

She mumbled something incoherently.

"I-it'll be okay, Ginny, I don't know how b-but..." I scolded myself at my own shaky voice and cleared it. "We'll destroy him, I know we will. Harry would of wanted us to."

Ginny's reddened face lifted, looking at me with a fierceness and determination that I'd only seen in Harry when he was fighting. I flinched openly; it scared me to see her like that.

"I'm going to kill them." She spat, rising to her feet, wand in hand, "I'm going to kill the bastards that have made our lives hell."

She stormed out of the tent, with Ron and I chasing after her. Fear pounded in my heart, I couldn't lose her too.

"Ginny, wait!" Ron shouted

"We can't do this without you too!"

She whirled back around, "I'M NOT GOING TO SIT HERE! I'M GOING TO RIDDLE MANOR!"

I caught up to her and grabbed her hand as she pulled it away, choking back a sob,

"I'LL KILL THEM FOR WHAT THEY'VE DONE!"

I stopped short, I didn't know what to do, part of me was more than willing to go with her but my head told me otherwise. Nothing would stop her from going. I started to cry again,

"I can't lose you too." I heard myself mumble pathetically, "Please, please don't go."

I wiped my eyes with the back of my hand as Ron encased stepped up to her. She stared defiantly back at him, shaking as she tried to keep her anger and sorrow in.

He encased her in a hug, and my mind immediately flashed back to Harry. He'd done this to her once.

"GET OFF ME!" She screamed, trying to get away from him, but he held her tight.

"You're not going anywhere." Ron said simply.

"YEAH RIGHT I AM, GET THE HELL AWAY FROM ME!"

She screamed, but now the sobs were breaking through, her struggles fading.

"Harry wouldn't have wanted you to get yourself killed, and I'm going to make sure you don't do anything stupid... Like he would do."

She stayed silent this time, sobbing quietly into his shoulder, "It's not fair." She mumbled brokenly.

"I know." He replied, rubbing her arm soothingly, and holding out one arm to me. I accepted in greatly, as we all cried together, but supporting each other.

For how long we stayed there, I was uncertain, but our tears had dried out and we all felt spent.

"Let's get back inside." I suggested, as we broke stiffly apart.

It was going to be a long night.

* * *

Unsuspected? Hope so :D. I've got big plans on the ending, but I hope that none of you disagree with what I did. Please leave a comment, Chococake for all!

* * *

Dimitra: Thanks so much, and you'll have to wait and see ;D. Keep reviewing and have some cake mwhahahah :D

Yuki: Surprised? Mwhahahaha! Keep reviewing! Hope this was quick enough.

Pchris: Surprised too? Mwahhahha! But yes, Voldy isn't Ginny OR Harry's favourite person right now ;)


	16. A Visitor

A Visitor

Harry jerked awake, feeling the pain that rang throughout his body and the blood he could taste in his mouth.

He felt a light thrown across him as he lifted his heavy eyelids, it made the room spin and he had to gulp back the bile that threatened to rise past his throat.

"-Said to keep him alive!" One hissed, sounding unnervingly like Beatrix Lestrange.

"That's what I'm doing, you believe I should have attended the boy before the dark lord?" A cold voice responded calmly back. Harry made to move his heavy limbs but they were like lead.

The door slammed shut as he knew he was left alone with none other than Snape to heal his wounds. He sucked in breath to make a sarcastic comment but felt blood rise and had to choke it out, wracking his body.

"Stay still, Potter, moving won't do you any good." Snape commanded, before murmuring spells under his breath at his side, now numb from the pain.

"Come from Hogwarts just for me," He coughed out, "You shouldn't have."

Snape continued working, undisturbed.

Whatever he was doing was helping, what he was sure must have been a still bleeding cut down his side was now painless and numb.

"I said beside the bloody-" He turned his head again to cough up more blood, before sucking in breath again, "Pond."

"I don't know what you're talking about." Snape murmured, now pointing his wand at his lungs where Harry felt he was starting to breathe properly again.

"I'm sorry for what my dad-" He clamped his mouth shut and kept in a scream of pain as Snape's wand pressed into one of his open cuts, Harry dug his fingernails into his palms and bit down on his tongue.

"It is none of your concern!"Snape spat, giving a final push of his wand before taking it away and resuming his work.

Harry still needed to tell him, needed to let him know, last time he hadn't had the chance and he wasn't going to let that be an option again. "Thank you for what you've done to help me."

Snape held his lit wand at Harry's neck, glaring menacingly.

"And what makes you believe, that I have ever done _anything_ to help _you_?" He glowered, pressing the wand further at his throat as Harry stared back defiantly.

"You're threatening me now?" Harry tested, his blood boiling, "Go on, make it official. Try my patience like you've always wanted to."

Harry felt the shock at his own words, this was his only way for survival to get out of here, why was he jeopardising it? The slimy git just made him so god darn angry that he felt like testing his limits, getting under his skin just for the sake of it. It'd be worth it.

Snape's eyes glinted dangerously, as the wand pressed harder into his throat. His adrenaline was pumping again and it helped to take his mind of the throbbing pain still wracking his body.

"Still the arrogant brat you've always been, _Potter" _He snarled, not moving his wand.

"Still the slimy haired prejudice git, _Snape"_ Harry bit back before he could stop himself. His upper lip curled back into a snarl, and Harry tensed his body, readying himself for the _cruciatus_ curse.

"Stand up." He ordered.

"No." Harry answered, trying to hide any shock at Snape's resistance. The man may be brave, may have helped him, may have died in memory of his mother but he was still a greasy haired git.

"Stand up or I'll make you stand up." He ordered again, his face glinting dangerously in the dim light.

Harry laughed, faking bravado, "That sounds like a line out of a badly written muggle movie, have you been researching?" He asked, while he saw Snape's mouth twitch slightly, obviously getting annoyed.

"I'm intrigued, _Potter_, why is it you test people's patience like the _fool_ that you are, when you should be conserving you strength? Your battle has yet to come, though I wouldn't have expected less for the likes of you. Now stand up, unless you can't manage it and you need _assistance_."

He was certain standing up would be agony, but that wouldn't stop him from doing it anyway and certainly wasn't about to prove Snape right.

Harry dragged his left leg up, and readied himself for the pain. His right leg was the worst of all, and the slightest movement of his body brought a new spasm of pain up it, while his face had swollen up around his right eye and left cheek and his right side and left arm weren't looking too hot either. Clamping his teeth down on his tongue, he used his leg and the wall to push him up. As he expected, his limbs immediately shook and creaked in pain and protested as he bit hard into his tongue to stop from giving Snape the satisfaction of hearing his pain. He felt his warm blood dampening his clothes, sliding down his arms and dripping off the ends or his fingertips, but somehow, straightened up, pulling at the deep cut in his right hand side that had been healed enough to stop him from bleeding to death but not much else.

"So you've got me standing." Harry grunted, and decided to change tact "Why he didn't kill me?"

Snape's face revealed nothing, but he lowered his voice, "I don't know, but whatever it is, but he's getting a reporter from the ministry to document the whole thing, so it's not going to be good and he wants the whole wizarding world to know. If I were to guess-"

The door creaked open and a familiar voice spoke out.

"Is he alive then?" He heard Bellatrix asked, barely concealing her excitement.

"Just about." Snape replied coldly, flicking his wand. Two pieces of metal rose up and attacked themselves tightly to Harry's wrists, before pulling them each to the side of him, forcing him to stay standing and pulling harshly at the newly patched wounds that marred his body.

Snape turned on his heel and quickly walked out the door and Bellatrix followed, calling out, "You're going to love the company we've got for you Potter." She cackled before the door slammed shut, closing off all light once more.

He listened as their footsteps faded away before a familiar chill rushed through his body. His legs were shaking and he badly wanted to sleep but his forced standing position wasn't allowing him to. He felt as if the happiness was being drained out of him, leaking out slowly, leaving him with his memories.

"No." He breathed, and realisation dawned on him. His worst fear, standing right outside the door. As negative thoughts crushed on him overwhelmingly he asked into the pressing air, "Dobby? Kreacher?"

He waited but no familiar pop came. He was alone with only his nightmares for company.

He panicked as his hope left him, he asked for help, knowing it would not come. His wrists were already blistering against the harsh metal grips and the loose work that Snape had done was breaking at the seams and his fatigue threatened to overwhelm him. Sweat was building up on his brow and starting to roll down his back, now on the edge of his consciousness as adrenaline pumped through his body.

_He saw Sirius falling through the veil._ No he was in a dark room –_His mother screaming his name and a flash of green light-_ No he and Ginny were together, walking by the Hogwarts lake-_Snape killing Dumbledore as the final twinkle left his eyes and he fell off the tower – Ron and Hermionie bickering – Ginny lying dead on the floor – Wormtail killing Cedric – fear gripping his heart and pain pounding through him as he couldn't move- Voldemort reborn with the help of his blood-Screaming in agony-Flashes of green light hitting everyone that came near him but not him, as his mother continued to scream-_

Suddenly a wave of heat a reassurance rushed over him, the images started to recede.

_Riding his first broom- meeting Ron and Hermione on the Hogwarts express – Hagrid telling him he was a wizard – The fiery kiss from Ginny even though he told her she couldn't go with them – The Weasleys, welcoming him into the family. _

He was interrupted in his struggles as a light trill echoed in his mind, seemingly giving him strength, he opened his eyes and lifted his bowed head once again to the cold dungeon, no longer pitch black but with a single other occupant;

"Fawkes?"

The Phoenix sang softly, and flew over to him, perching lightly on his arm and pecking affectingly at his ear.

A jolt of happiness spread through him, "Merlin am I glad to see you, do you think you could get me out of here?" He whispered quickly, knowing for some reason the creature would be able to understand him, and had thankfully acted as a sort of patronus defence against the dementor. Harry stood up straight again, using the wall for support. Fawkes turned and started to peck and tug at the chains that bound him, whilst they continued to take off layers of skin from his blistering wrists. After a few minutes the Phoenix looked back sadly.

"Don't worry about it, could you flame me out even if I am in chains?"

Fawkes cocked his head to the side, and pecked once on Harry's hand.

"Oh, I suppose my hand would go but I'd be left here, huh?"

Fawkes bowed his head slightly, and Harry took that as a yes.

"Do you know where the others are? Do you know where Ginny is!?"

Again he bowed his head.

"Where are they? I mean, you can't say but, is she-are they all okay?"

He bowed his head once more, humming happily almost too low for him to hear.

Relief spread through him. She's alive! Maybe they'd somehow lost the bond but it didn't matter if she was still alive. And she had all of the Hallows now, the most dangerous part would be getting from place to place. Did they all think that he was dead, knowing he'd thought the same about her? Perhaps it was better that way...

"Fawkes, could you do me a favour?" He asked, whilst the bird waited, "Could you go to Ginny and help her and Hermione and Ron out. They need to travel a lot but to places that may be difficult and protected by wards and such. If you can break through them then I'll be much easier for you. Would you go and help them out for me?"

Fawkes nipped affectionately at his ear again, reminding him of Hedwig, before vanishing with a burst of flame. Harry's elation was short lived however, as the demontors presence weighed down upon him once more.

^_________________^

Cake for All, but extra for those who review :D

Sorry for the slow update, the next few chapters are going to be hard for me to write because it's really just preparation for the final scenes. Am trying my best though! Choco :D

Rileyjrose: Wow that is lucky, I never noticed :D. Thanks for the review, you'll have to keep reading to find out what happens...Though you might be on the wrong lines with the harry's soul, he hasn't lost it. *clue!*

Dimitra: Whoa outburst! Lol. Glad to see ur excited :D. All these questions and I'm not sure if I should answer or if that would give something away, but I can confirm that Harry and Ginny still have their souls, and the sword doesn't have some special power as to why the bond isn't there anymore. But I've still got a few surprises up my sleeve :D

PChris: yeah me too haha

Jeweltheif: I'm glad to of captured your imagination :D

T-T-That's all folks! Sorry it's a bit short :S.


	17. The Stand

Just a quick note to say that I do realise that there have been quite a few changes in tense, and for this I apologize. Thank you so much for pointing this out, I will now remember to only write in 3rd person. Thanks guys!

...

The Stand

The tent was painfully quiet as the recently formed trio stared into the embers of their magical fire. Each of them had dark rings around their eyes and heavy hearts; grief still consuming them though their tears had dried out. In Harry's absence, Ginny had somehow silently adopted the role of leader, and although no one in the trio was quiet aware of it yet, both of her friends were waiting for her to come up with the next plan. Ginny set her full mug of hot chocolate down on the floor and let out a long sigh, rubbing her itching eyes tiredly. Ron and Hermione, who were sitting on the other side of the fire, looked at her expectantly. Ginny herself would have liked nothing more than to state that they were apparating back to the Burrow, where she could be consoled in her mothers' arms, be told that there was still hope, or even that he might not really be gone. She felt half of her life she had been waiting for Harry, waiting for him to notice her, waiting for him to do something about it and waiting for the day where he could be 'just Harry', as she fondly remembered him calling himself. But that day had not come. In fact it had been stolen from him, from a greedy and selfish bastard. And although a small part of her wanted to be 11 again and go back to her mother, the other part of her knew that she was not that person anymore; she no longer kept her fear and her sorrow, as it turned to anger and determination. So she turned to her friends, and finally broke the silence.

"I guess we've all been waiting," She started, wishing she knew what she was really saying or that someone else could do it for her, "Waiting for Harry, like we have since we first met him. We have been waiting and relying on him for so long I doubt that we can and will ever stop waiting." She rubbed at her now sore eyes again and pushed her hair out of her face, "But waiting won't help us anymore." Ginny sighed again, and stood up, stretching her aching limbs and planning what she wanted to say. "Harry had to struggle his whole life, and as much as he wanted to give up, against all the odds, he kept going. You-know-who is likely to publicize his death as much as humanly possible because everyone _will_ give up, because they _will_ lose hope, and if everyone loses hope then Harry's whole life, his struggling and anguish, would have been for nothing." She paused as she realised she had been pacing, and fixed her friends with a determined stare. "Well we are here to show him that we _won't_ give up, that we _won't_ lose our hope, and that is something he can never take away from us, even when he can destroy something that we hold dear." She cleared her throat as a knot formed their and she had to blink back the tears from her eyes, "So will you help me in giving this bastard what he deserves? Will you carry on, for Harry?"

Ron rose from his seat, "For Harry." He echoed, and Hermione too stood up "For Harry."Ginny smiled at them both as they smiled back, their hearts filling with determination as they prepared themselves for the tough journey ahead. Too soon though, the smiles turned to looks of confusion and worry as the room seemed to get warmer, and the fire between them burned brighter.

"What in the Merlin-?" Ron asked dumbfounded as they all took a step back and shielded their eyes from the now blinding light. Items started to fall off of the surfaces in the room as it shook, a screeching sound filling their ears. Ginny shoved her hand into her back pocket and swiftly pulled out her wand, adrenaline pumping through her ears. _How _had they been found! The fire gave a final burst of energy before it seemed to suck it back into itself, the fire compressing until it was back to its normal size and giving one last sigh before the pull vanished and the trio were all thrown to the ground.

Scrambling up they all looked into the now burnt out bundle of paper levitating in front of them that a fiery bird was perching on, its intelligent eyes fixed on Ginny and giving a loud trill of recognition.

"Bloody hell!" Ron shouted, staring at the sight before him.

"It's Fawkes!" Hermione cried in astonishment.

Ginny approached the creature carefully, before remembering what she had learnt in Care of Magical Creatures that most proud or powerful animals expect to be bowed to, or shown some sort of respect, she bowed her head slightly. When he bowed back they all breathed a sigh of relief.

"I guess we've got some help after all." Ginny grinned as smoothed out the bird's feathers.

...

Harry jolted awake after his third nightmare since Snape had left, and straightened himself up from where it had been hanging limply from the chains around his wrists, which were now bruised and cut if not red raw. He dug his nail back into his palms, chanting to himself to stay awake and to focus. He needed to get out of here; Voldemort was planning something with him and he wanted the whole wizarding world to witness it. He only hoped he wouldn't have to stick around long enough to find out what it was. He tried to access his magical core, summing up any energy he had left, even though he knew it would be much harder now that the bond was lost.

"Come on." He whispered to himself, his hope steadily leaving him as he shivered in the cold presence of the ever remaining Dementor outside. He focused on Ginny, and let the warmth of their love and memories fill him, a smile spreading across his face as it soothed him. Opening his eyes, he watched as his hands turned a faint gold colour and he started to succeed. The magic glowing brighter as his hope heightened and smiling widely as he felt a familiar surge of power start to consume him. His fatigue started to lose its firm grip on Harry's mind as the fog cleared and at the edge of his consciousness he realised the power starting to grow too great, and his previously healed cuts starting to form again. He sent a surge of magical energy around his wrists, satisfied at the metal burst open and he was released from the chains.

He ran to the door, his previous wounds now the least of his concern as his pain sensors were on the edge of his consciousness, he extended a hand towards the door, now in clear view from the light shining around him. He swung his hands behind him before throwing them forward, the energy flowing through him and smashing the door wide open.

Harry heard shouts echoing up the corridor as the dust cleared and he stepped out into the open where the Dementor was screeching in pain and recoiling from him. Harry ignored it, and sprinted purposefully down the corridor. Two minor death eaters rushed around the corner and stood stock still at the sight before them, before sending a volley of weak spells. Harry dodged both of these instinctually, and sent a burst of energy back as they both slammed into the walls and slid down unconscious.

Harry quickly summoned both of their wands, as a sharp pain cried out in his chest. Not stopping to think about it, he kept running until he reached a hall, only having to knock out five other minor death eaters and vaguely wondering why Voldemort hadn't made sure he wasn't better guarded. He felt the sharp pain like a twisting dagger in his chest but more prominent again as he had to slow to a stop in the middle of the hall. This hall was circular with a detailed design of a serpent coiled around the centre of it. The problem that Harry had was that there were eight different halls he could travel down, all looking identical. He wasn't even quiet sure now which way he'd just come in from. In each of the passages a cloaked figure materialised, some of the masks were ones that seemed familiar; obviously the major death eaters.

They all started to step forward, closing him into the centre as he pivoted on the spot, knowing to attack one would leave another size of him without cover, but they were closing in and he didn't know how much longer he could hold onto the power. Panicking as the pain started to consume him again and a hot knife in his chest twisted even more, he let out a yell and sent a blast of energy at the death eaters that were currently in front of them and heard nothing but the pounding of his own heart in his ears as everything seemed to slow. Three of them were blasted backwards as he used the motion, his body and reflexes acting automatically, as he planted one of his hands on the floor in front of him and threw his body over it, flying in an arc as their spells worked against them; missing Harry and hitting the person opposite them. Straightening from the handstand he headed for the archway that was now open with only a slumped death eater in front of it, his legs pounding at the hard floor.

Another death eater took the fallen's place in the archway as Harry tried to skid to a halt, the wand's tip coming to rest at his next and before he could move he watched as a burst of light flew from it and he was thrown back. His breath left his as he smashed back into the middle of the tile floor, his energy and power fading before leaving him completely. More curses flew at him even as he lay there, his hearing clearing and as his reflexes returned back to normal everything moved at its normal pace. The curses hit him and he was trapped once again.

His vision blurred as the pain of his wounds caught up with him, his previously damaged right side, leg, arm and throat had been ripped back apart in his movement, as well as familiar wounds from when he battled Malfoy, though from feeling the dampening of blood through his shirt and trousers he knew it to be much worse.

Cloaked figures surrounded him, looking down at him as his vision started to darken from the blood loss and he willingly let it take him. Mission: To escape, Accomplished: Weakening self more, Overall Assessment: Failure. He'd failed himself and everyone dependent on him, once again.

...

CHOCOLATE CAKE FOR ALL!

Hey is anyone still with me? Leave a review if you are, because I know it's been a while and I don't know if anyone's still following it haha.

For anyone who is, I hope you enjoyed, and thanks for not giving up on me and this story.

:)


	18. The Truth

The Truth

Voldemort's anger flared and his eyes thinned into slits of red.

"What?" He asked, standing up ominously, his cloak following him as the death eater in front of him trembled.

"My Lord, Harry Potter tried to escape."

Voldemort's anger lessened slightly, "Tried to?" He hissed.

"Yes my lord, he is currently back in his cell, guarded by three followers and under much stronger chains."

"Well why are you telling me this now, when I obviously need to be resting?" He asked coldly, motioning to his damaged shoulder and arms.

"Well, m-my Lord. There is something else you should also know."

"Yes?" He asked tiredly, assuming that the boy had simply overpowered one of the servants who had gone to check on him, and broken out that way. But as he hadn't escaped, he thought little of it.

"He seems to have gotten very powerful."

At this Riddle stood up straighter, his eyes gleaming. "Explain." He ordered.

"We're not sure how, my lord, but he broke out of his chains without the use of a wand, and fought us all with wandless and wordless magic and moved very fast despite his wounds and...He also was..." He drifted off, "Sort of shining gold." He blurted out, and kept his eyes rigidly fixed at the floor, waiting for his master to burst out with laughter and curse him for lying. However the seconds turned into minutes as he knelt there in silence, feeling as if his should say something else.

"I-I mean his eyes were gold, a-and his hands were um..."

"Cease your stuttering." Voldemort ordered, flicking his wand as a deep slit appeared on his servant's face, causing him to gasp out but stay still.

Riddle's mind worked furiously. He knew that the boy had picked up a bit of power just from duelling him. And he knew he could create a simple shield wandlessly and wordlessly, but he had just dismissed it. Even he, the great Lord Voldemort, couldn't do spells _without a wand_. If any of his followers found out they would start to lose faith in him, start to lose their fear, and fear more for Potter. He couldn't allow that to happen. The boy needed to be rid of as soon as possible, but not before he knew where he'd gotten this power. It wouldn't be easy seeing as he couldn't enter the boy's mind without, again, appearing weak. But this power...It wasn't through some sort of artefact because the boy didn't have any on him, although it might be disillusioned. The boy also was a descendent of Gryffindor, but he was a descendent of Salazar Slytherin, so then why didn't he have this power also?

The whole thing infuriated him, and he took out his anger in torturing and then killing the useless man in front of him. Standing alone, he uncovered his new scars, his anger burning again. He had bled. Gods don't bleed. Rulers don't scar. This was Potter's doing; and he was going to pay for it. He, Lord Voldemort, would once again be feared by his followers who may start to doubt him. He would do it in front of them, and then proceed with his previous plan. Yes it still worked out in his favour. He would torture the boy for information ruthlessly, and he may even then challenge him to a duel, just to prove to the others how weak he really was. And then, battered and broken, their "chosen one" would be put on view to the whole wizarding world, and then he will die. And there would be nothing stopping him from taking over as the world cowers in fear from him.

...

Riddle assembled all his major death eaters in the serpent hall once more, where the boy was kneeling in the centre, forced into chains around his wrists, ankles, chest and neck. Severus had once again had to loosely patch up the boy so that he didn't bleed to death, although he was still unconscious from the last time, head resting on the floor. He had ordered them to chain him here because it would be a much better show than having to go down to the grimy dungeons. Normally he would have ordered him to be brought to his quarters, but he was still slightly nervous about this power, and didn't want him anywhere near an apparition point.

The boy looked pitiful; so small in this great hall with the blistering wounds that marred him, showed his weakness. As if Lord Voldemort could have asked for an easier target as an enemy. This boy was the one who he needed to fight, and he would have killed him now if he didn't wish to gain the maximum potential of fear out of his death. Sure he could just photograph him dead and send it to the newspapers, but what fun would that be? When he could torture him in front of everyone, no one being able to go against him?It was the perfect plan.

He flicked his wand at the boy and he stirred, lifting his head slowly off of the cold tile flooring and getting his bearings.

"You have been very busy in my absence, haven't you Potter?" He chided, drawing closer. The boy sighed, looking up at him. The boy was obviously in great pain, yet still summoned the energy to glare at him.

"Yes well, I was starting to get bored. Tell me, how bad will your scarring be?" He grinned.

Blood boiling as his attention was brought back to his aching wounds and own weakness, he gave a murderous flick of his wand and watched contently as a long cut was drawn in the boy's back from the tip of his shoulder blade and across to lower back. Smirking at he watched the boy's face go even whiter, his jaw clenching, his eyes squeezing shut and digging his fingernails into his palms.

"Not as bad as yours will be." Riddle replied, smiling evilly. "You will tell me what I need to know, and then you will die. I will start by asking nicely." He paused, "Where have you gotten your power from."

The boy smirked at him, before spitting blood at his feet, making the lord step back in disgust and flicking his wand to create another scar on his back that crossed over the other on his back. The boy hissed in pain, gathered himself but then smiled again. Riddle was shocked; _why _was the boy smiling! Had he already gone mad? Or was it to taunt him more?

"You might as well kill me, Riddle." He announced, "I'm not going to tell you anything."

Riddle flicked his wand for the third time as bloody mark slid across the boy's back, making him emit another hiss of pain, before he smiled again.

"Severus, bring the veritaserum."

"Yes my Lord." He replied, and it materialised as he summoned it and stepped forward.

"Make him drink it." He ordered

"Yes my Lord." Snape repeated, as several other cloaked figures moved forward to hold him. The boy recoiled as they forced his head back and wrenched his jaw open, pulling at his other chains as he tried to resist.

"You will tell me Potter. Whether you want to or not. You will tell me everything." He stated, watching the scene before him with obvious delight, three drops of the liquid falling onto the boy's tongue before his servants threw him back to the ground.

"What is your name?" Voldemort asked.

"Harry James Potter." The boy replied immediately.

"What did Dumbledore tell you when you had those meetings?"

The boy seemed to be struggling to keep his mouth shut, "He taught me about the past." He replied.

"What about it?"

"Things that were important for me to know."

Riddle realised the boy wasn't lying, but wasn't giving him the whole truth either; he'd have to work harder before he got to the questions he really wanted to ask.

"What things?"

"Things about Hogwarts." He struggled to reply again, sweat forming on his brow.

"What else?"

"Things about myself."

"What else?" Voldemort demanded, growing angry he slit another wound across the boy's back.

"Things about you." He blurted out as his pain distracted him.

Voldemort sensed the boy could now spill some unwanted things about his past in front of his followers, so pressed on with the questions.

"How did you escape from your cell?"

"I blasted the chains and the door."

"How?"

The boy was yet again struggling to respond, gritting his teeth in an effort.

"How?" Voldemort asked angrily again as the boy resisted, slashing again at his back, the boy crying out in pain.

"HOW!" Riddle shouted, drawing closer and looming over the boy.

"I wanted to." The boy finally said in a hoarse voice, again not the whole truth. Riddle pressed on again, feeling like he was a snake inches away from his dinner but being held back against his will. Damn the boy! He shouldn't be able to resist like this. Riddle started to pace in front of him, preparing for his next strike. Then he realised it was simple; The boy could get around not telling the whole truth if the only consequences were to himself! If he had significant leverage over the boy, he'd spill his guts before he let them harm whoever it was.

"Where have you been hiding?"

"In a tent."

"Who with?"

Again, Potter struggled against the answer, his fists clenched tightly as he ground his teeth together. Riddle cut his back again with another flick of his wand.

The boy yelled out in pain, straining against his chains again.

"Who with!"

"People."

"You weren't alone?"

"No." He boy ground out through gritted teeth.

"Who were you with?"

Riddle knew the Veritiserum must have been burning the boy's throat, the increasing blood stains around him and the beads of sweat now rolling down the boys' face would have been enough to make anyone yield. But Riddle was patient and persistent.

"Who were you with!" Riddle demanded angrily, flicking his wand again and relishing in the boys' yell.

"Friends." He said.

"Friends?" Riddle asked as the boy looked at him fearfully and guiltily. Lord Voldemort knew he had something here.

"What were their names?" He asked coldly, now the one smiling, if you could call it a smile, flicking his wand once more at the boy and sent the cruciatus curse at him, sensing him growing closer to his breaking point. The boy opened his mouth as if to yell, but the pain was so intense no sound escaped. Eventually he lifted the curse, and repeated his question.

"I don't know." The boy ground out as his body shook with pain from lying, the Veritiserum fully in effect now.

"Their names Potter!" Riddle demanded, cursing him again, "Malfoy!" He yelled out, his eyes seemingly blood red as he searched his followers until Lucius stepped out.

"Yes my Lord?"

"Were the ones in your house the ones staying with Potter?" He demanded fiercely.

"I'm not sure my Lord." He answered.

"What were there names, speak each one when spoken to." He growled, before turning back to the wretch in front of him, and crouching down to look at the boy's face. The boy was trying to avoid his gaze, and had his firmly fixed on the floor, teeth still grinding together.

"Look at me." Riddle commanded, waiting as the boy did not lift his head, his anger boiled over and he swiped his wand as the boy, cutting across again and again as he let out a feral yell, spell leaving his wand feverishly in his anger. Two sickening cracks echoed through the room in accompaniment with his hoarse screams as his right leg snapped and one of his ribs broke with the force of the spell. Riddle eyed the boy dangerously as he yells turned into heavy breathing.

"Look at me or I shall burn down a muggle town in your name." He warned. At this the boy finally looked up, and it shocked Riddle to see that the boy was still glaring at him, his breathing coming through his gritted and bared teeth steadily at he took the pain. Surely a mere teenager wasn't this hard to break? But of course, Voldemort thought, he'd been going about it the wrong way. He easily complied at the thought of others getting hurt, yet would wait until death took him until he obeyed. Riddle realised his anger at the child had gotten the best of him, and that he was testing him in a way that would make most men, women and children break. But this was Potter, and Potter was different.

"Say each of the names." Riddle ordered, as he kept his gaze firmly on the boy in front of him.

"Ronald Weasley." Lucius' voice echoed in the hall, and the boy flinched ever so slightly, but not in a way that wasn't noticed by Riddle, as the grin grew on his face.

"Hermione Granger." Again the boy winced before he could even think about it, as he looked, now fearfully, back into Riddle' twisted face.

"Ginny Weasley." At this the boy flinched again, but his eyes also seemed to change to a darker colour whilst widening in fear instinctually.

"I see." Riddle said evilly, "Potter, what are you intentions towards Ginny Weasley?"

The boy's reaction was priceless, as his fear and pain suddenly turned to anger. "Leave them alone." He spat, his eyes shining in hatred as the words came out more coldly than Riddle thought the boy was capable of.

"Or what, Potter?" Riddle chided, standing up from his crouched position and looking down at him, "Are you going to start getting protective over you girlfriend? Tut, tut, I really thought you knew better than to _fall in love_." He taunted, malice dripping off of each word, trying to probe a reaction out of Potter.

"I'LL KILL YOU IF YOU TOUCH THEM!" He yelled out, straining against his chains, "I'LL KILL YOU!" He shouted again.

"WHERE DID YOU GET YOUR POWER FROM?" Riddle bellowed back, knowing this was his chance if any, Potter was foolish enough to be distracted from his friends.

"I GOT IT FROM-" And then he cut himself off, eyes opening fearfully as he only just stopped himself, grinding his teeth together.

"Well, well Potter if you don't tell me I'll have to harm one of your friends, in fact I might just keep _Ginny_ around. She can be my little house elf, bringing me my food, sweeping the floor-"

"DON'T TOUCH HER!" The boy barked again, straining in his chains as Riddle failed to notice his hands starting to glow.

"THEN TELL ME WHERE YOU GOT YOUR POWER!"

"DARK MAGIC!" The boy shouted, and then look resigned, the unnoticed glow fading before it could do any damage.

"Dark magic?" Riddle questioned, "From where."

"There's a book we found...I used it...It gave me more power..." The boy trailed off.

"Where is this book?"

"I destroyed it." The boy said defiantly.

Riddle shook with rage; it wasn't possible. The boy would never use dark magic surely?

"Severus, how long does the Veritiserum last?"

"Over half an hour, My Lord." He replied.

"How long has it been?"

"Twenty minutes, My Lord." Serverus said.

"Is there any way he could be lying?"

Severus paused before answering slowly, "There is a possibility."

"If you are lying _Potter_, you will be very, _very _sorry." Voldemort warned, before he left to exit the room, "Put him back in his cell, and don't bother healing him." He shouted.

...

Thanks for the reading and reviewing :D Hope the quicker update makes up a tad for the long wait :).


	19. It's Time

It's Time

"My Lord!" Bellatrix's voice cried out as she kneeled down in front of his chair, quivering in either excitement or fear.

"Speak." He ordered casually, waiting for the news.

"We just received word that Gringotts was broken into earlier today." She spoke clearly, but her eyes were wide with fear as she waited for the inevitable as the dark lord stood from his chair and board his red eyes into hers.

"Who was it and which vault?"

Fumbling, she straightened up more, wringing her hands, "They didn't catch who is was but knew there was a Phoenix involved. The culprits went under disguise as myself and broke into my family vault."

Fear, as he was coming to know only recently jolted into his heart, there was no conceivable way they could know, and mere teenagers couldn't break into a bank. "Was _it_ taken?" he asked coldly, stepping forward so close he could kick her in the face if he wanted. He anger already starting to take hold of him as the room considerably darkened, the air almost crackling with magic.

"My lord, yes it was. I beg of you I only wanted to serve you, my wish was only to-" She grovelled, tears spilling from her eyes before her head rested on the floor, "I have failed you." She whimpered.

He unleashed his anger upon her, the words of the spell falling effortlessly from his mouth but the energy and magic surging through him. She arched her back and dug her nails deep into her palms yet her twisted face seemed the take pleasure in the pain, more tears spilled from her eyes before he finally silenced her. His anger not yet finished, he let out a ferocious roar, kicking the body of his most loyal follower aside as he paced back and forth. _Potter's_ fault! It had to be! Somehow he and whoever broke into that bank knew about his secret and now he was in danger. He unconsciously brought Nagini to him as she draped herself across his shoulders. _His_ fault! Potter would pay for this dearly. It wouldn't be his smartest move to change the plan but Potter had to pay more, more than anyone in history. His pain and blood will coat the floors of Hogwarts, he would make him seem weak and ridicule him in front of the entire Wizarding World-

The dark lord stopped in his ponderings. Would that be a worse punishment? Would his death not relieve him? The dark lord decided to answer those questions later; first things first: The Horcruxes. the diary he knew to be gone and the cup was also doomed, but the ring, the locket, the diadem and of course Nagini must all still be safe! The plan will go ahead as of right now. This shall be judgement day. He will send his followers to carry out his plans whilst he assured the safety of the other Horcruxes, and the fate of the people of the world shall be held in his hands.

...

Harry was dreaming, still unaware of the events that were happening moments away. Whether or not it was due to the remnants of the soul bond or another magical force, he was getting flashes of images and thoughts, most mixed and jumbled, hurt and confusion and shock and danger, but then every so often came a clear image as if he were looking through Ginny's eyes. They were in the Room of Requirement, surrounded by old friends who demanded they stayed the night at least. They had destroyed the cup without too much incident, thanks to Fawkes, and also to where they were now. Although all weary, they were unhurt except for slight burns and cuts and bruises. In dreaming this way, Harry had found a release from the constant press of the dementor outside, that had been driving him insane. Here he was safe and there was no pain. When the next flash of an image came up, Ginny was lying in a bed but not asleep, tears rolling silently down her face, as she breathed his name softly-

Harry jerked away as light fell into the room and he was reminded once again of his situation; shivering in the pressing cold, his injuries shrieking in constant pain and a weariness of blood loss, confirmed by the damp patches in his clothes of his own blood that clung to him, and the chains that constantly scratched him. The magic within him seemed far away now, as did his connection with Ginny, as if both were distant friends of a distant life. More than a few times in what had felt like months but was actually a week, Harry thought more disturbing than his wounds that his whole life was in this cell, and anyone and anything else he dreamed of was an imaginary escape to keep him sane, or perhaps, his way to blessed insanity.

The chains around him magically were removed from the wall but the chains and manacles still clung to him as rough hands hauled him up, his unused voice cracking in a whisper in a yell of protest for his abused body. Food and water he thought of wistfully; what he might give for a crust of bread and a few drops of water, his stomach doubling up and that thought, the inside of his stomach seeming to claw the inside of him for search of wasted energy supplies and finding none. He was dragged out into the light and for several minutes he was blinded, only aware of vague noises and the protesting of his own body as he was half dragged away from his cell. The air pressure around him constricted and let out, as a colder chill of wind battered his body. Finally opening his eyes against the blinding light he found himself in a small clearing in a forest. His heart sped up at the prospect of freedom as he gazed past the trees and for a moment forgot about the pain of his body and the chains that surrounded him as he tried the access his magically core. A seemingly distant object that was a marathon away, he tried to remember how he accessed it before and yet was stumped by the ineffectiveness of his own memory. He was thrown into a seat as a small glass of water and a crust of bread was put in front of him with a snarky comment that he chose not to hear as he wolfed both of them down. Although doing almost nothing for the scratchiness of his throat or pains of his stomach the fog around his mind cleared and the dulled pain became more prominent than ever. He realised he must have been close to losing consciousness or even dying and had not known it. The water and bread now sat uneasily in his stomach as if unsure why they were there.

He now also felt Riddle's anger, the connection had come back into existence the past week, seemingly to only have been repressed by Ginny's but now stronger than ever. A bag was shoved over his head roughly, the darkness almost welcoming as he realised that this was it, whatever Riddle had been planning to do must be involving himself and Hogwarts and he must be in the forbidden forest! Everything started to click into place as he fought once again against the manacles that bound him, dread filling him for whatever was going to happen next.

...

Ginny sat bolt upright in her bed as she blinked away the sleep in her eyes, adrenaline pulsing through her as another dull boom echoed through the castle and various screams cried out in surprise. She grabbed her wand from her pocket and hurried towards Ron and Hermione as a magnified voice echoed through the school;

"The castle is surrounded by Death Eaters and the doors will be opened to us shortly. ALL students will report to the Great Hall. If anyone tries to flee, they shall die. If anyone tries to resist, they shall die. If any of the Professor's rebel, a student shall die in their place. If you value your lives and those of your friends you will report to the Great Hall immediately."

The cold voice of Voldemort rang out over the grounds and a resulting 'boom' followed, echoed by hundreds of screams and rushes of feet, the students in the Room of Requirement were in shambles amongst the chaos. Climbing up onto the nearest table in a fashion quite reminiscent of her mother roared

"QUIET!"

The students came to a standstill wherever they were and stopped what they were doing, going deathly silent.

"Now look!" She demanded, "We all knew that this day was going to come, and running around like headless flobberworms is hardly going to HELP!"

"Well what are we supposed to do then!" Cried out one of them

Ginny pursed her lips shut, wondering why she'd put herself in this position as she asked herself what Harry would do.

"I don't know yet. Ron, Hermione and I still have two more things to do if we are going to defeat Voldemort, and even though they can't have every secret passageway blocked, I'm not going to about to send you to your possible deaths. We can't rebel because there are too many, including the Professors, who under the threat of others getting killed will not. Unless we were all to rebel together this won't work!" She sighed frustrated, and rubbed her eyes, surprised when Hermione and Ron appeared next to us.

"I might have a solution." Hermione said, "They'll probably be taking wands off of students, but if we can make copies of our wands and hide them on ourselves, giving the fakes in. If you all go to the Hall we won't get anyone killed. When we've done what we need to do, we'll find you in the Hall, and when you see us we attack. Help will come. Riddle's voice would've travelled for miles and miles, the Order would've been alerted. We just need to stall him and be quick about it as to not raise suspicion."

"You expect us to do as You-Know-Who says!"

"Unless you have a better idea" Ron asked, at which the students fell silent.

Ron, Hermione and Ginny quickly helped anyone who didn't know the spell to replicate there wands before they all filed outside of the Room of Requirement.

"We won't be long." Ginny promised as she hugged her friends.

"We trust you, and I just want to say again that I'm sure Harry's still alive somehow, you'll see. And if not i'm sure you'll give that bastard what he deserves." Neville said warmly, before they all rushed off.

Pacing in front of the door three times, the quickly got in, found the diadem and destroyed it with the sword, before putting the invisibility cloak over all three of them and heading to where the commotion was, passing a smug looking Draco Malfoy and company on the way. Upon getting to the Great Hall, they witnessed as the last few students were handing their wands over to a ferocious looking Fernin Greyback.

"Right so this is the plan," Ginny stated, "Voldemort will be here soon but will probably make a grand entrance. Ron, take the sword and kill Nagini, Hermionie give him cover-"

"What are you going to do?" Ron whispered back.

"I've got the Elder Wand. When you kill Nagini, I'll kill Riddle." Ginny snarled

"Ginny are you sure, why shouldn't one of us do it-"

"Because other than the fact that I think if anyone has the right to kill Riddle it would be me, and also that the wand chose me, so it would just be an ordinary wand to you. Are you ready to sneak in now?" She asked, waiting for the other two to defy her.

"Keep the stone and the cloak with you anyway, they might be more powerful together than apart." Hermione said, "Why do you think he's gathered an audience and is that...A reporter?" They quietened as a death eater escorted a trembling reporter into the Hall. "Why-"

"He's probably announcing that he's the new ruler of the world and wants to put it in the paper." Ginny dismissed. "Now let's go."

They all shuffled forward with Hermione's quietening charms and sneaked into the corner of the Hall, where all the Hogwarts students and Professors sat apparently without wands, death eaters dotted around as if on patrol.

Through the doors of the Great Hall, everybody pivoted to watch as the person the all feared walked calmly into the hall, a twisted smile on his face and his red eyes positively gleaming, making even the bravest of students cower. Ginny gave a jerk as if to attack, but Ron held her back with the grip of his arm and the shake of his head. Across his shoulders Nagini was draped, where she tasted the air, and slivered off when he came to stop at the centre. Lifting his arms up his addressed his audience.

"Professors," He hissed, "Students. Tonight we are going to change the world." He paused for a moment to survey the reaction, "Tonight, as witness of the Wizarding World, we shall all finally unite under a common purpose. There need not be any bloodshed, for I am merciful. Together we shall rebuild a better world." He boomed, "Tonight I have a treat for you all that will remove any doubts that you have in what tomorrow and next days beyond it may bring. I give you...Harry Potter."

Whispering and gasps erupted through the hall as Ron put a firmer grip on Ginny and they almost gave their position away, a few of the teachers went completely white and made as if to get up. Ginny felt a tug deep inside her as she tried to move towards the doors but was kept in place. The doors burst open once again as a teenager with a bag over his head and manacles on his arms limped and was dragged in by two cloaked figures before being promptly thrown on the floor at Riddle's feet against his struggles. Tears of anger and sadness built up in his three friends as they were forced to remain in the corner, praying that a distraction or help would come soon.

Riddle moved towards him and ripped the bag off his head. The angry open criss-crossed marks on his back that could be seen through his tattered t-shirt were most prominent, next to the sheer amount of blood that seemed to of stained the clothes either fresh or old, rings or deeply scratched skin from manacles and chains could be seen around his wrists and neck, the scar on his face from their sword fight stood out prominently on his pale skin not to mention what couldn't be seen, yet he snarled back with such ferocity it was a wonder how Riddle didn't recoil, his eyes shining a brilliant emerald green. Harry stood up in front of Riddle, trying not to show it but evidently weak and in pain, but he did it, no one knew how he did and was wondering how he stayed up, but he stayed there, glaring back at Riddle with fierce loathing.

The rest of the Death Eaters pushed the students to the sides of the Hall and banishing the tables as the trio had to move in order not to be detected, in the scuffling they exchanged brief words.

"He's alive-"

"Should we attack now-"

"No we need to wait for-"

They were cut off from their arguing as the students were silenced again, where Harry and Voldemort stood, still glaring at each other. They both flicked their wrists in union and the sword which had appeared back at the tent after Harry had finished using it disappeared from Ron's hands and materialised in Harry's.

"Here it ends." Riddle announced.

"COWARD!" Ginny's voice echoed around the hall they all froze, she seemed to materialise from thin air as Ron lost his grip on her and she ducked out of the cloak. She ran forward brandishing the Elder Wand. She came to a stop as a Death Eater was at her side, his wand pointed at her throat. She seemed to pay little heed and continued shouting at Riddle.

"YOU COWARD! THE ONLY WAY YOU COULD EVER BEAT HARRY WAS TO TORTURE HIM FIRST SO THAT YOU WOULD HAVE AN UNFAIR ADVANTAGE!" She was silenced as the Death Eater restrained he and put a silencing spell on her at the same time Harry started towards her as if to stop her, fear in his eyes and her name on his lips, but faltered to take another step as the wand was pushed threateningly to her throat.

"Coward? You DARE CALL ME A COWARD!" Riddle bellowed, and started to step towards her, before Harry stepped in his path, brandishing his sword,

"Leave her out of this Riddle!" He barked menacingly. Riddle put his ferocious eyes back on Harry, before his features softened and he let out a maniacal laugh.

"A happy reunion is it _Potter_!" He spat, smiling sinisterly, "Pity your little girlfriend has a knack of running into trouble-"

"Fight me!" Harry yelled, trying to draw the attention back to himself, "She says you're a coward, prove them wrong!" He tried to provoke him.

"How _sweet_. Very well, I shall fight you and when I'm done I'll kill her in front of your eyes!" He yelled, striking down at Harry with his sword.

Harry dodged it, seeming to have gained new strength to fight with as he tried to drive the sword into Riddle's side only to have it blocked. Riddle pushed Harry off and stabbed at his leg. The two of them were locked in fierce combat and didn't notice as streaks of white smoke entered the room and started to take out the other Death Eaters whilst Hermione and Ron tackled the one holding Ginny captive. The whole room was flung into chaos as the teachers pulled out their wands and started to attack as well.

Ginny pushed through the battle to get to Harry, the Deathly Hallows in hand and not prepared to lose him again, almost tripping over the head of Nagini as she went, she burst through the last few people including the Photographer who was still avidly filming. A clang of metal rang through the air as a sword was thrown out of a hand and hit the floor, the point of the other resting at the neck of the other. Ginny watched as Harry stood triumphant over Riddle as he picked up the other sword, damaged but alive. Her heart filling in happiness, she called out his name and ran towards him. Turning towards her his face filled with overwhelming joy at seeing her again. But before reaching him there was a flash of green light as Harry staggered backwards slightly, looking in confusion at Riddle's outstretched hand which held his wand. Her feet couldn't move quick enough and she couldn't make a sound loud enough as the battle around her actually slowed and the noise died down. Harry dropped both swords as his arms went limp and he crashed to the floor.

"No!" She screamed, she finally reached him as the Hallows fell around him, but she was too late. She had only a second where his eyes looked into hers before going dull. Sobs racked her body as the rest of the hall fell silent, the Order having taken out or captured the Death Eaters and all now watching avidly at the scene before them, Riddle's laughter and his cheated win echoing.

"Harry." Ginny mumbled brokenly as tears fell off her face and landed on his, "You can't leave me."

Seconds trickled by as they waited, unable to believe that this was how it ended. Ginny took his cold hand in hers and brought it to her lips, cupping his face in her other. At first she doubted herself, but then she became sure of it; his hands weren't so cold and his face not either, in fact they were getting warmer. Looking back into his eyes she saw that they were not dull, but brightening back up as he breathed in a breath and they went completely gold. Bliss entered her mind and calmed her soul, pure happiness radiating there as she felt whole again and she felt his blessed presence again. The soul bond was back. His once lifeless hands started to glow golden with spreading and increasing force, the Deathly Hallows themselves turned gold too before seeming to vanish. Riddle paused in his celebrations as he turned back to Harry and saw the phenomenon that was taking place before him. Standing before him was a glowing version of the man he'd just killed, the light burning him like fire as he worriedly whispered that he was dead, trying to back away. The man summoned his wand from his slack grip and broke it. Riddle turned to flee but was met with a hundred angry faces and wands. Brighter and brighter until they couldn't even see Harry anymore and he burned bright as the sun with energy and magic, Ginny somewhere beside him, as everyone basked in bliss of the light, whilst the screams of the Dark Lord echoed for the last time. The light retracted quickly, leaving them all blinking in wonder at the pile of ashes that lay where Riddle had once stood. The crowd erupted into a huge cheer as daybreak lit them all, the terror gone and the dark times over, happiness radiating from them all as they rushed to their Saviour. Ron caught Harry just as he collapsed and was soon followed by Ginny as the crowd quietened as they were rushed away. Wondering to what predicament their Hero's would fall.

...

Hey guys I know it's been a while so I made this one extra long ;) But don't think the story's over than that. Tell me what you think, reviews are love :D


	20. Content

Hi all! Sorry for the delay I've had a lot of family stuff going on as well as a bunch of exams. All the best to you all and hope you enjoy! The next one won't take too long as it's more of a follow up.

Thanks for reading!

Chocs ;)

Content

Harry awoke feeling strangely calm and let out a sigh of relief. He couldn't remember ever feeling quite this...content before. His arm was wrapped around a warm and soft weight mass in front of him as he held her tighter, tears coming to his eyes as he breathed in a familiar scent. Another thing he noticed was that he didn't feel in any pain. He wanted to run his hands over his face to check for scarring but was too warm and at peace, letting himself hold on to this moment in time for a little while longer, allowing himself to be happy. He listened to Ginny breathing softly, still asleep. Her back curled into his chest and his fingers entwining in hers as the rested over her stomach. He kissed her shoulder slowly and gently as if in fear that at any given moment with a sudden movement this would all vanish, her hair tickling his cheek slightly. He lay there for hours –or at least what he could judge as hours-, until he heard a familiar voice behind him, calling out to him. Surprisingly he didn't feel angry at this intrusion but didn't feel any need to greet him either. Harry opened his eyes, gazing at Ginny's calm face as she smiled slightly in her sleep. The voice prompted him again and finally made him take in his blank, white surroundings, where a lone robed man was patiently waiting with a knowing smile on his face.

"Dumbledore." Harry acknowledged, as said man held out his hand.

"Walk with me." Harry glanced back down at Ginny, reluctant to leave.

"She will not wake here," Dumbledore explained, "She is merely the physical personification of your bond that had come with you here. But Ginny can only give you her presence, nothing more."

Harry tucked a stray strand of hair that had fallen across her face behind her ear. "She feels so real..." He questioned longingly.

"And so she is. But not all of her is here. Please, Harry, walk with me."

Harry sighed but obliged, standing up from his position on the floor but feeling uncomfortable with leaving her, as if unsure whether he would be back.

"That would entirely depend on your decision." Dumbledore assured, before putting his hand on Harry's shoulder and guiding him, walking further into the mist. They walked for a while, content in each other's company. Dumbledore seemed to be waiting for him to say something but Harry again felt unwilling for this calmness to end. Sighing slightly, he knew it would come to an end one way or another and he wanted to get back to Ginny.

"What happened?" He asked quietly, "I mean, how did I get here. And where is here?"

Dumbledore chuckled softly, "Always one for questions weren't you Harry."

A thought struck Harry, and yet once again he seemed unable to feel anything other than contentment and peace, and therefore felt no shock or sorrow in asking, "Am I dead?"

"It is you decision. This is a halfway point, if you'd like, between the world you travelled from and to the next." His eyes twinkled slightly as he gazed over his half-moon spectacles, coming to a stop.

"You've done so well." He assured, looking proud. "But alas there is more to come. It is your decision whether or not you want to embrace it. You see Harry, on the one hand you could return to Earth and consciousness. The plaguing of Riddle's soul upon yours is gone forever. You may not have realised how much it affected you before, but it was the fragment of his soul that battled against your own and your own body when you realised your power. You see Harry, the deepest part of Riddle's soul craved power and craved what you had to renew itself. It was the reason for your-" He paused, searching for the right word, "predicament when you used it. Also, although you did not realise, it also but it had a small effect on the bond that you and Ginny share. You see his soul also hated you being loved, and therefore has fought constantly to sabotage your relationships not just with Ginny but also with your friends."

"You're right I haven't noticed."

"This piece of soul has been carried within you since you were only a year old, Harry, you had no reason to think that your actions would be otherwise. It would of course been entirely possible that that piece of soul could contaminate your own, and you would have grown just as twisted as Riddle."

"And why didn't it?"

"Because you were much too strong for him Harry." Dumbledore announced cheerfully, "He was no match for you."

Harry thought this over, "So how do I know how much of what I've done has been over the influence of Riddle and what has been my own action? If I go back will I really change that much?"

Dumbledore studied him and considered his question. "There is a possibility that you won't change at all, and there's a possibility that you will. There is no way of knowing until you go back."

"But you believe it will go one way or the other?" Harry pressed.

"Ah, well I can only make assumptions."

"Well what are your assumptions then?"

Dumbledore chuckled again, "Harry my boy, I believe that the only actions that were influenced by Riddle were the once to push away anyone dear to you. It may be an ingrained character trait or something else entirely. And when you go back you may be more liberating with others now that Riddle is gone, but I..._assume_, that you can only become –or would if you went back- calmer, allowing yourself help for others more and other minor things that maybe before you would have resisted. But really, Harry, I wouldn't let it worry you; you have always been strong, and the only foothold that piece of soul could get was your nobility towards your friends."

"I think I understand... So what of this power? What if I don't want it?"

"Ah, now I'm afraid I'm not sure if I can help you there. That is a part of you, and you would change without it."

"Okay. I don't want to change, I don't want anything to change apart from Riddle gone. But...It's so peaceful here. I'm just wondering if I'll ever get this back. I think this is...everything I've wanted of myself. I mean of course I'd choose Ginny over this but, to not have the struggling is...bliss."

Dumbledore stayed silent for a few minutes, contemplating. "No one would blame you if you wanted to stay-"

"No. I'm going back." Harry said with absolute finality, causing Dumbledore to smile.

"Now I'm allowed to warn you of some things marginally. Your power, now that you no longer have Riddle's soul fighting it and your body will not harm you –as exhausting as it may be- but that does not mean that it is harmless or unpredictable. At first it will be ruled by your emotions, like an extension of your own magic. But believe me when I say, Harry, that it is entirely possible to keep it a secret. People will get jealous and may cause you trouble in the future. Or it could be used to help people. The choice is yours.

Harry nodded stiffly, knowing the time would come later when he'd be able to make the decision.

"You're sure you want to go back? There are many people who wish for your company here too."

"I'm sure." Harry said simply, smiling.

"We're all aiding you from up here you know. If you feel yourself and other around you slip, when there's an imbalance in the world we have a way of restoring it. Now, one last thing, a quick meeting has been scheduled for you with death. He wants a word. But I think he'll visit you later."

"Excuse me?" Harry asked curiously, but not feeling the shock he expected.

"You'll find out." Dumbledore smiled. "Now I do believe it's time for you to get back to reality."

Harry nodded vigorously, "Yes please." And he found that his vision was starting to fade.

"We're all so proud of you, Harry."

"Wait, how do I know this wasn't a dream?"

Dumbledore laughed heartily, "Did it feel like a dream to you Harry?"

...


End file.
